Fight For Survival
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: Hiei and Kurama get turned into Humans by one stupid young fairy. and the only way to reverse the curse is for Hiei and Kurama to fall in true love with A WOMAN!
1. Demons or Humans?

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 1

Demons or Humans?!

By: Yaiko Youkai

Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were all in a fight for the spirit world.

"Hiei come on slow down!" Kuwabara yelled.

"This need to be taken care of now!" Hiei yelled back.

"Hiei's right. This has went on for way too long!" Yusuke said and sped up to catch up to Hiei.

"Come on Kuwabara you are faster then that!" Kurama said as he also sped up to keep up! Then Kuwabara sped up reluctantly.

****

Several Minutes Later!

"Give spirit world back to us Now!" Yusuke said angry at the person who had took Spirit World over.

"You know for a bunch of alive humans and human lovers you sure know a lot about Spirit World!" The thunder demon said that had took over Spirit World.

"I'm the Spirit Detective of Spirit World Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke said.

"Where is Botan and Lord Koenma!" Kurama asked.

"Not here!" the demon said very cocky!

"Give Spirit World back or Die your choice!" Hiei said.

"I take the third choice. Live and keep your precious Spirit World!" The demon said then started laughing.

"Fine you die!" Hiei said then attacked the young demon. Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke's combined power killed the demon with in minutes. 

"Hiei the half bread, Kurama the Kitsune you are here by and forever cursed to be a human for the rest of your lives unless you fall in love with a woman. Truly fall in love!" some women said out of sight.

"What the hell do you mean. What does a woman have to do with us fighting for Spirit World!" Hiei asked confused.

"If you don't want to eventually end up as power hungry as the demon you just slain you need some thing more important then yourselves and your power!" the voice said again.

"And who are you to give us this judgment!" Kurama asked angrily!

"I am merrily a fairy that is in charge of teaching demons a lesson!" the young woman's voice said again. Then Hiei and Kurama changed.

"You old bat what did you do to us!" Hiei yelled. 

"Like I said Hiei you are now and forever will be human unless you can find love!" the Fairy said again.

"Now wait just a minute! How are we supposed to protect Spirit World if we're human!" Kurama asked but got no answer because the fairy had left.

"Come on let's find Koenma and figure out what idiot gave that thing wings!" Hiei said hotly.

"Her parents!" Kurama said.

"Smart ass! I mean her power…idiot!" Hiei said then started muttering something under his breath.

****

When They Found Botan & Koenma!

"Hey Koenma uhm…Hiei and Kurama have been turned into Humans. Have you ever…" Yusuke started but was cut off.

"Evie! I told that girl to stop doing that. I'm sorry but the way she said is the only way you can reverse this!" Koenma said then looked down at his desk!

"How are we supposed to protect the Spirit World if we are human?" Kurama asked.

"I have absolutely no idea!" Koenma said worried.

"She means well but she's stupid!" Botan said unhappily.

"So Kurama and I are stuck as Humans!" Hiei said mad!

"I'm afraid so Hiei I'm sorry!" Koenma said. Then every one left and went back to the human world. Botan, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

****

****************************

__

Authors Note: Hey every one should I continue it or not?


	2. Humans Living With Humans!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 2

Humans Living With Humans!

By: Yaiko Youkai

Hiei and Kurama have been turned into humans by a very stupid Fairy. And they are now back in the Ningen world with Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara. The only way to break the fairy's spell if for Hiei and Kurama to fall in love with a woman. 

"Where are we going Yusuke?" Hiei asked.

"To my house!" Yusuke said.

"Why are we going there?" Kurama asked.

"Because you two are Human now. And you have a lot of demons that hate you and will attack now that you're vulnerable!" Botan said.

"We're not weaklings! We can take care of ourselves!" Hiei said hotly.

"Now you know how it fills to us when you call us weak!" Kuwabara said then started laughing. 

"Shut up you big idiot!" Hiei yelled.

"Calm down Hiei!" Yusuke said trying not to laugh.

"Well make that stupid idiot stop laughing at us!" Hiei said defensively crossing his arms.

"Kuwabara leave him alone!" Botan said.

"He's acting human all right…whining like a baby!" Kuwabara said.

"You do know that you're insulting your own species!" Kurama said.

"Yours too now!" Kuwabara said laughing and Hiei turned his head away from the others.

****

A Little Way's Up The Street!

"Hey Kita you want to go to the movies?" A young woman asked. She had short black hair with crystal blue eyes.

"No you wouldn't be able to sit still long enough Hia!" Kita said. She has long black hair and dark blue eyes.

"What are you talking about I can sit still longer then you!" Hia said crossing her arms and looked away form her friend and where she was going. Then she ran into some one and found herself on the ground sitting on her butt. 

"Ouch…" Hia said and looked over to another person on the ground with several people laughing at him as he rubbed his sore butt, "…Oh I'm so sorry are you all right?" Hia asked Hiei.

"Oh course I'm fine why wouldn't I be all right?" Hiei asked.

"Because you're sitting on the ground rubbing your butt." Hia said and got up then walked over to help Hiei up.

"I don't need your help to get up!" Hiei said hotly.

"Sorry what's your name?" Hia asked as she stood in front of him as he got up dusting himself off.

"Hiei why?" Hiei said.

"Just wondering my name is Hia. Nice to meet you." Hia said smiling at Hiei.

"Yeah next time watch where you're going." Hiei said.

"Sorry about that…" Hia said smiling dumbly. 

"Hiei you can't blame it all on her." Kurama said.

"Yes I can!" Hiei said stubbornly.

"No you can't you little shrimp. You weren't watching where you were going either!" Kita said angrily.

"She has a point Hiei…" Kurama said smiling at Kita.

"Oh shut up! Whose side are you on any way?" Hiei whined.

"You jerk…" Kita started.

"No Kita drop it. It was partly my fault and I have apologized. I don't care if he does. But I'm pretty sure he's sorry!" Hia said.

"Think again!" Hiei said looking at Hia.

"Yeah he's sorry!" Hia said then walked past Hiei and he turned around and watched her walk off dumbfounded.

"Hey Hiei come on lets go!" Yusuke yelled from way on down the sidewalk.

"Hum…Hey wait up!" Hiei said running after the others.

"No way hurry up!" Yusuke said.

"You liked her…" Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear once he had caught up!

"I didn't say that or apologize to that twit so back off Kurama." Hiei hissed.

"You did like her. I myself liked the other one what was her name again?" Kurama said knowing exactly what their names were.

"Kita!" was all Hiei said.

"Oh yeah that's right Kita! Now what was the other ones name?" Kurama asked.

"Hia!" Hiei said watching the others walk in front of him.

"You listened to every word she said. You do like her." Kurama said smiling at Hiei.

"I do not! stop putting words in my mouth!" Hiei said.

"I didn't put words in your mouth I read your actions and concluded that you liked her. She was pretty." Kurama said.

"Was she I didn't notice." Hiei said covering up that he had noticed.

"Oh that one is so lame Hiei! 'Was she I didn't notice.' Sure you didn't." Yusuke said.

"Oh shut up and leave me alone!" Hiei said.

"This is going to be easier for Hiei then me!" Kurama said then sighed.

****

About 10 Minutes Later!

"Hey a couple of my friends will be staying here with us." Yusuke yelled through the apartment.

"OK! That's fine darling just clean up your room and the living room!" a woman yelled back.

"All right!" Yusuke said then they all started to clean then living room and Yusuke's room.

****

**************************

__

Authors Note: Hey waz up? Well how did I do on this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it up but now I'm on Spring beak and I can write on all my fics hopefully. Later Yaiko Youkai! 


	3. Meeting the Girls Again!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 3

Meeting the Girls Again

By: Yaiko Youkai

Two days has past since Hiei was dumb founded by the woman named Hia.

"Hey Hiei want to go watch a movie?" Kurama asked.

"No!" Hiei said dimly 

"Oh come on you might see that girl again." Kurama said.

"Really…no!" Hiei said regaining his composure after his little Really out burst. '

"Yeah you just might. Come on she's not just going to pop up here in Yusuke's house." Kurama said.

"All right fine since you won't leave me alone." Hiei said.

"Why would I do that. You need some one to push you in front of her." Kurama said then laughed a little. 

"Oh shut up and go on." Hiei said pushing Kurama out the door. 

****

At The Movie Theater!

"Hey Kita that movies in now you want to go." Hia said as she stopped in front of the theater. 

"No Hia…" Kita said.

"Oh please I've been dying to see this one." Hia said.

"Well you go ahead and go in and watch it. I'll be over in the dinner." Kita said.

"Oh but Kita…it's not as fun with out you." Hia said as she ran across the street to her friend which had already ran over to the dinner.

****

A Few Minutes Later!

"Hey Hiei which movie do you want to see?" Kurama asked as he looked at the board.

"I don't care." Hiei said looking around the crowd of people.

"All right fine we'll see this one." Kurama said then bought two tickets.

"uh-oh!" Hiei said as he ducked behind a corner.

"Hey Kita you promised." Hia said and stopped in front of the theater again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you wouldn't leave me alone so buy our tickets all ready." Kita said.

"Yes!" Hia said and bought two tickets.

"Hey weren't you the girl that bumped into Hiei the other night?" Kurama asked while Hiei glared at him.

"Yeah where is he any way?" Hia asked and Hiei started shaking his head no.

"He's over there." Kurama said and pointed over to Hiei.

"Well what's he doing over there hiding?" Kita asked.

"I wasn't hiding." Hiei said walking over to them. Kurama was laughing at him.

"That's not funny Kurama!" Hiei whispered.

"Well if you weren't hiding then what were you doing?" Hia asked.

"Enjoying the scenery." Hiei said. And Kurama slapped his head and the two girls fell over.

"Enjoying the scenery…" Kita said amused.

"So!" was all Hiei could come up with.

"He was hiding. That's a better excuse then 'Enjoying the scenery!' isn't that right Hiei." Hia asked.

"Yeah…no…I don't know." Hiei said confused.

"Hey what movie are you guy's watching?" Hia asked.

"I don't know that either." Hiei said then looked at the floor.

"Uhm…what movie are you going to see?" Kurama asked.

"Daddy Day Care! They say it's supposed to be hilarious." Hia said.

"Really that's what I've heard. And what we're going to see. We better go get our seats it's about to start." Kurama said. Kita and Hia started for the showing room and Kurama started after them.

"Thanks for embarrassing the hell out of me." Hiei said and kicked Kurama's feet. 

"Well if you hadn't been so chicken." Kurama said and smiled.

"I'm not a chicken Kurama. And don't you dare sit with them." Hiei said.

"Or what you might like it and come out of your shell." Kurama said.

"That's not funny Kurama. I like being by my self stop playing match maker." Hiei said.

"I'm not playing any thing. I'm just making you talk to her." Kurama said.

"Yeah well you can talk all you want to the other one but back off Kurama." Hiei said.

"To the other one…oooh." Kurama said.

"I didn't mean it that way. Ahhh…I give up every thing I say you turn it around in to some kind of love sick thing." Hiei said. Then saw the girls stop and turn around.

"What are you guy's talking about. You can walk beside us we don't bite…well hard any way." Hia said then laughed a little.

"We're not talking about any thing." Hiei said then blushed a little.

"Oh OK!" Hia said then turned back around and walked into the showing room.

"Drop it Kurama. Just drop it." Hiei said before Kurama could say any thing. Then walked in behind the girls.

"Hey Hiei there are four seat here you guy's want to sit here." Hia asked.

"Sure it don't matter to me." Hiei said.

"I thought you said you didn't want to sit with them." Kurama whispered.

"Oh shut up Kurama!" Hiei whispered back. When they all sat down it was Kita, Hia, Hiei, and Kurama siting next to each other. And a few minutes into the movie some guy sat down in front of Hia. 

"Figures. Some big oaf always sits in front of me." Hia whispered.

"Here I'll switch seats with you." Hiei whispered.

"No then you couldn't see. How about I just do this." Hia whispered then leaned her head onto his shoulder and he stiffened at first but then loosened up. 

"You don't mind do you?" Hia asked.

"No I don't mind." Hiei said.

Well at least Hiei's going to get out of this before me. Kurama thought as he watched the movie.

****

After The Movie!

"Hey Hiei would you two like to go eat or some thing." Hia asked.

"Yeah sure we don't have any thing else to do." Hiei said.

"Good then let's go." Hia said and grabbed Hiei's hand and started off towards this pizza place.

"I hope you guy's like Pizza cause that's where she'll take you." Kita said and motioned for Kurama to come with her.

"Actually we've never ate Pizza before." Kurama said.

"Well we'll find out if you like it or not won't we." Kita said and smiled at him.

"She must really like Pizza." Kurama said noticing that her and Hiei were all ready at the Pizza parlor. 

"Yeah she eats there every chance she gets. She knows all most all the employ's there." Kita said.

"Dang. She's pizza obsessed." Kurama said.

"I heard that." Hia said.

"Oh and she's got good hearing too." Kurama said sheepishly.

"Yep she's all so pretty strong too. Me and her are the best fighters at Kazatame High." Kita said and smiled.

"You are?" Kurama questioned.

"Yeah why do you fight?" Kita asked.

"Yeah some times with Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Yusuke Urameshi, and Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kita said stunned. 

"Yeah why?" Kurama asked.

"Oh it's just that he's the toughest kid in this town." Kita said.

"Is that so. Well I'll have to tell Hiei that." Kurama said and entered the pizza place.

"Tell me what?" Hiei asked.

"Does he fight too?" Kita asked.

"Yeah we fight together." Kurama said.

"Oh man Hia. These two fight with Yusuke Urameshi and they don't have a scratch on them." Kita said surprised. 

"Yeah so?" Hiei said.

"Seriously. Dang we're the toughest at Kazatame High. And he's feared before us there." Hia said then looked at Hiei surprised.

"Why is fighting Yusuke such a big deal?" Hiei asked.

"Only because he's the toughest kid in town. So I've heard." Kurama said.

"He's not that tough." Hiei said.

"He beat you." Kurama reminded.

"And you." Hiei said.

"I've heard that he's been attacked by 20 people before and still won." Hia said.

"He's been attacked by more then that. And it's better if you're on his side." Hiei said.

"Yeah like we are." Kurama chipped in.

"Dang most people hate him. I never knew he had friends." Kita said.

"Hey you guy's what are you doing at a pizza place…uhm…sorry." Yusuke said.

"Hey Yusuke we were just talking about you." Kurama said.

"Oh yeah what about?" Yusuke asked as he came over.

"These two go to Kazatame High. Mean any thing to you." Hiei said.

"Yeah you're names were…Hia and Kita weren't they?" Yusuke said.

"Yeah why?" Hia said.

"Well you two are the only one's there I'd have trouble beating in a fight." Yusuke said.

"So Yusuke Urameshi the toughest kid in town knows about us. Why?" Kita said.

"Damn you get straight to the point don't you." Yusuke said.

"Yeah she does and some times she's rude you can sit down with us you know." Hia said.

"OK! Sure. Well I have to keep up with my competition." Yusuke said. They all stayed and talked for hours.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey there I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long though.


	4. First Fight For Suravival

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho 

Fight For Survival

Chapter 4

First Fight For Survival

By: Yaiko Youkai

"Hey Yusuke you're pretty cool." Kita said.

"Yeah if people just took the time to get go know you, I'd bet you'd have all kinds of friends." Hia said.

"Why have all kinds of friends. I've got all the friends I need." Yusuke said.

"Hey Hia what time is it?" Kita asked.

"Oh for pity's sake where is you watch, that I bought you for Christmas because you were so annoying." Hia said and looked down at her watch.

"Oh for give me Hia. The damn thing drove me nuts. So I threw it into my closet." Kita said.

"Yeah well our mom's are going to kill us. It's 11:30 we told them we'd be back by 9:30." Hia said then jumped up.

"Your mom is going to freak." Kita said.

"I had a great time Hiei. Later." Hia said then kissed hom on the cheek.

"Hey wait…I can walk you home…if you'd like." Hiei said then stood up.

"And I could walk you home Miss. Kita." Kurama said.

"Just call me Kita, Kurama. You wouldn't mind walking me home." Kita asked.

"No…Hey Yusuke we'll see you later. OK!" Kurama said then stood up.

"Yeah all right see ya." Yusuke said and stood up as well.

"Hey who's going to pay Hia?" the owner asked.

"Oh yeah Mr. Tamita can you put it on a tab for me?" Hia asked.

"You are the loyalist customer I have so of course…" the owner started but was cut off.

"No. I've got it. Go ahead and leave your moms are going to be furious." Yusuke said.

"Are you sure? I can pay for it…" Hia said.

"Nope I've got it I ate pizza too." Yusuke said then smiled at her.

"All right then." Hia said.

"Now the question is can I pay for every thing we ate?" Yusuke said then laughed dumbly.

"Mr. Tamita don't take all him money. I'll pay the rest tomorrow. OK!" Hia said then smiled at the owner.

"That'll be fine Hia. I should charge extra for staying open so long." Mr Tamita said.

"Oh yeah you usually close at 10 sorry about that. If you want you can charge for that…" Hia said.

"No Hia I was joking." Mr Tamita said.

"OK! We'll see you soon Mr. Tamita." Hia said then walked out of the pizza place with Hiei, Kurama, and Kita.

"We live pretty close together so we can walk together most of the way home." Kita said.

"Yeah." Hia said.

"That sounds fine to me." Hiei said then smiled at Hia.

I got him to smile. Hia thought happily and smiled back at him.

****

A Few Minutes Later!

"The mighty Hiei and Kurama are as weak as you can get." A voice said.

"Oh no not now!" Hiei said as he grabbed Hia and pulled her as close as he could.

"Hiei what is going on?" Hia asked.

"This is not good Hiei. We left Yusuke back there." Kurama said as he grabbed Kita and pulled her as close to him as he could.

"Hey what is going on?" Kita asked a little scared now.

"The short half bread Hiei and the Kitsune Kurama you two have made many enemies and now that your weak we are going to take full advantage of it. And your little girl friends too." A demons said as he appeared in front of the group.

"Back off Gentatzu" Hiei warned.

"Or what you'll attack me? I'll relish the moment when I kill the great little Hiei." Gentatzu said and laughed.

"Hey shut up you." Hia yelled.

"Oh don't worry you'll die along with your little boy friend." Gentatzu said then started laughing when he saw Hia cringe in fear.

"Leave her out of this Gentatzu!" Hiei said.

"No I think I'll kill her first." Gentatzu said then attacked Hia.

"Ahh…what the…" Hia said as Hiei shoved her behind him.

"Hiei!" Hia yelled as he crashed into her after being hit by Gentatzu in the stomach. And then both fell to the ground Hiei on top. 

"Hiei look out." Kurama yelled.

"Get out of her Hia." Hiei said.

"No you're hurt." Hia said getting out from under him then moved Hiei a little so that the attack missed. Then Hiei tried to get up but he couldn't.

"Ahh… my arm…" Hiei said as he laid back down.

"Uhm…let me see…Hiei it's broke you must of landed on it." Hia said.

"I did I didn't want to hurt you." Hiei said.

"Don't worry about me Hiei. Just don't get hurt again." Hia said then smiled down at him.

"Hey Kurama look out." Kita yelled.

"What?!" Kurama yelled in surprise then found him self on the ground in pain from Gentatzu's attack.

"Now back to the one that really pissed me off." Gentatzu said then turned around to face Hiei. Hia stood up and got in between them and stood there glaring at Gentatzu.

"Hia no move." Hiei said as he tried to get up again.

"Hiei be still you're just going to injure your arm more." Hia said and kept her gaze on Gentatzu.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled.

"Spirit…what?" Hia asked confused as she spun around to see Yusuke holding one of his hands like a gun. And when she turned back around Gentatzu disintegrated.

"What the hell just happened and what was that all about. Hia you OK?" Kita asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but Hiei's not. What about you two?" Hia asked.

"I'm fine but it's too dangerous for you two to go home now sorry." Kurama said and stood up with on of his hands holding his stomach. 

"I wasn't even touched." Kita said.

"Good for you." Hia said then turned around to Hiei and helped him up.

"Why did you stand between Gentatzu and myself?" Hiei asked.

"…Uhm…" Hia said.

"She likes you Hiei." Yusuke teased.

"Hey what was that thing you did to that thing we were fighting?" Hia asked trying to change the subject because she was turning red.

"Uhm…oh my spirit gun…I'll have to explain that later." Yusuke said then smiled dumbly.

"Well if Hia and I can't go home where are we supposed to go?" Kita asked.

"Stay with us. You're mom wouldn't mind would she Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"No my mom shouldn't care." Yusuke said.

"Hey you guy's live together too." Hia said surprised.

"Yeah. We just moved here and didn't have any other place to stay." Hiei said.

"Oh OK!" Hia said. Then they all started towards Yusuke's house.

"Hey Yusuke thanks." Kurama said.

"For what?" Yusuke asked.

"For saving our lives back there." Hiei said.

"Oh that don't worry about it. What are friends for." Yusuke said then smiled at the rest of the group. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey there well I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's a little short. Well please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	5. Hiei & Kurama's Explination

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 5

Hiei & Kurama's Explanation!

By: Yaiko Youkai

"Hey mom two other of my friends will be staying with us for a while." Yusuke hollered through the apartment.

"Yeah sure hunny." His mother said.

"Whoa your mom really doesn't mind." Hia said.

"Yeah so." Yusuke said.

"My mom would go through the rough then land on my head." Hia said.

"You have a strict mother." Kurama said.

"Yeah but I love her none the less. She's just going to have to get over me not coming home for a while. Course I'm most likely grounded any way for being late as it is." Hia said. Then a phone rang.

"That's not our phone." Yusuke said then looked around confused.

"No it's mine." Hia said then took out a cell phone, "Oh man speak of the devil!" Hia said then answered the phone.

"Hi mom." Hia said.

:::Where in hell are you!!!::: her mom yelled.

"Hey mom I'm only on the other side of the phone you don't have to yell. That hurts ya know. I'm staying at a friends house for a while." Hia said.

:::Oh no you're not. You get your little ass home right now.::: her mom said.

"What mom you're breaking up. I can't hear you." Hia said then hung up.

"God turn it off before she calls back." Kita said.

"That's what I'm doing Kita!" Hia said then turned off her cell.

"Don't you want to talk to her?" Hiei asked. 

"Yeah but I don't want to be yelled at again. I'll call her back when she's cooled down." Hia said and smiled.

"Oh OK!" Hiei said.

"Do you do that often?" Kurama asked.

"What turn my phone off?" Hia asked.

"No ditch your mother like that!" Kurama said.

"Oh no! That's the first time and I'm going to catch hell for it too." Hia said.

"Hey by the way what was that thing that attacked us earlier. And what was that technique you used Yusuke?" Kita asked. Then Hiei and Kurama looked at each other like 'oh no they remembered.'

"Oh that was a demon. And the technique I used was my spirit gun." Yusuke said then walked into the kitchen.

"OK! Now why was it attacking us?" Hia asked.

"We used to be demons." Hiei said and looked at the floor.

"How can you be former demons?" Hia asked completely confused now.

"This very stupid fairy cursed us." Kurama said.

"So that's why you live here with Yusuke. For protection." Kita said.

"No…uhm…as humans we have no where else to live." Hiei said.

"Well I guess that's understandable. Why did that guy hate you two so much?" Hia asked.

"Actually he was only after Kurama because we are friends I pissed him off several years ago. I've pissed a lot of demons off in my time." Hiei said.

"Yeah and I get attacked for it too." Kurama whined.

"So did we but we're not whining." Hia said.

"So just because we were with you we are targeted too." Kita said.

"Yeah sorry about that. I could have never guessed that I would be turned human." Hiei said looking down at the floor again.

"Oh perk up Hiei you two were the only ones hurt that reminds me you two need to go to the hospital tomorrow." Hia said.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"You two were hurt. Hiei has a broke arm and it needs to be set and quickly." Kita said.

"No actually they don't need to go to the doctor. Botan is here." Yusuke said coming out of the kitchen.

"Botan…who's Botan?" Kita asked as she and Hia turned around.

"Hi! I'm Botan." Botan said smiling at the two girls.

"Hey Botan can you heal their wounds?" Yusuke asked.

"Uhm…the girls…" Botan said.

"What about us. They're not demons any more so they have to be healed." Hia said.

"You know they used to be demons." Botan said stunned. 

"Yeah they just told us." Kita said sarcastically. 

"And you're all right with that?" Botan asked.

"Well yeah of course we are. Why would it freak us out…Botan right." Hia said.

"Right. You're just human though." Botan said amazed.

"Hey can you heal them or not?" Hia asked.

"Yeah I can." Botan said and walked over to Hiei and healed his arm. Then walked over to Kurama and healed some scratches he had.

"Thank you Botan." Hia said and bowed to her a little.

"She has your attitude Hiei. She's impatient and high tempered." Kurama said.

"What was that supposed to mean Kurama?" Hia asked.

"Nothing…sorry…" Kurama said as Hia eyed him.

"What ever." Hia said and smiled at the two guys.

"Hey by the way where are Hia and I sleeping?" Kita asked.

"In my room. Myself, Hiei, and Kurama will be sleeping in here." Yusuke said.

"But won't that be uncomfortable." Hia said.

"Not really. It will be comfortable compared to some of the other places I've slept." Hiei said.

"Not me. I've got my own bed at my mother's apartment but I can't go there. I'd be putting her in danger. I have my fair share of enemy's too." Kurama said.

"Hey by the way what kind of demons were you?" Hia asked. 

"I'm a Kitsune or fox demon." Kurama said.

"I'm actually a half-fire and half-ice demon. Well was." Hiei said.

"Hey that's kind of cool. We can actually say we know demons exist. People call us stupid in school for believing demons still exist." Hia said and smiled at Hiei.

"I think it's time for every one to go to bed. Botan, Hia, and Kita I believe. Your room is over there. And Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke here you go." Mrs. Urameshi said, as she pointed to a door for the girls and threw the guy's a blanket and pillow each.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey how's it going? Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Please review.


	6. Spirit World Attacked

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 6

Spirit World Attacked

By: Yaiko Youkai

It was a beautiful day the sun was up and there was no clouds to be seen. The sent of Sakura is in the air. Hiei and Hia are sitting out side. Kurama and Kita are sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Uhm…Hiei…where exactly do demons live?" Hia asked.

"Oh all most all of them live is spirit world." Hiei said.

"Spirit World…what's that?" Hia asked.

"Spirit world is above the human world to keep it in cheek." Hiei said.

"So demons actually keep humans safe and don't want us to destroy ourselves." Hia said.

"No actually most demon's hate humans and would rather kill them then save them or let them kill themselves." Hiei said.

"Were you part of that most category?" Hia asked getting very curious.

"I have to admit that when I was a demon I really cared less about the human race." Hiei said and looked over to a smiling Hia.

"Well what do you think now that you're human?" Hia asked.

"In all honesty I hate being human. I can't protect my friends now. They have to protect me. I can't see my sister, Yukina." Hiei said then looked at the ground.

"Your sister…is she half like you?" Hia asked.

"No she's a full ice apparition. My mother was an ice demon named Hina **_(FACT PEOPLE!)_** My father was a fire demon. Our fathers are different." Hiei said.

"So you're half-siblings. Well how come she's not here?" Hia asked.

"You're very curious today aren't you." Hiei said smiling at her.

"Sorry…I'll leave you alone." Hia said then got up and started to leave.

"Wait I didn't mean any thing. I just made an observation." Hiei said and grabbed her hand.

"If I'm bugging you I can go away." Hia said then looked him in the eyes.

"At least you're interested enough to care. My sister doesn't know I'm the brother she's been looking for." Hiei said.

"Well why don't you tell her?" Hia asked sitting back down.

"One: I don't know how. Two: I made a deal that I wouldn't tell her and Three: I'm a criminal. I don't want her to be ashamed of me." Hiei said then looked at the ground.

"What do you mean deal?" Hia asked confused at why he would do that.

"Well I had a Jagon eye put in so I could find Koorome and Yukina. But to get it I had to make a deal that I wouldn't tell her I'm her older brother." Hiei said then looked of into the distance with a sad look on his face.

"Your demon form made that deal not you human form. Get my drift. And what about this criminal thing?" Hia said and smiled when Hiei looked at her.

"I'm a former assassin and a Makai thief." Hiei said.

"Former?" Hia asked.

"Yeah I'm a spirit detective now as punishment for my crimes." Hiei said.

"Well she can be very proud that you changed and that you're very respectable and trust worthy now. For the other one just come out and tell her 'I'm your brother' that would be the best thing." Hia said and smiled at Hiei again.

"I don't know maybe I should tell her." Hiei said.

"Hiei where's Yusuke?" a very tired woman's voice asked.

"Botan…what the hell happened to you?" Hiei asked catching Botan before she fell and hit the ground.

"Need…Help…Yusuke…" Botan said then passed out.

"Hia go get Yusuke. Tell him I'm taking Botan to Genkai he'll know where to go." Hiei said then picked Botan up and left. Hia ran up to the apartment, then ran in.

"Yusuke!!!" Hia yelled.

"What is it Hia?" Yusuke asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Yusuke it's Botan. She looks like hell. Hiei took her to Genkai's." Hia said.

"What?! What happened to her." Yusuke said grabbing Hia by the shoulders.

"I don't know Yusuke she was muttering something then passed out." Hia said.

"What was she saying?" Yusuke asked shaking Hia a little.

"She said 'need, help, Yusuke…' that's all she said I swear!" Hia said then Yusuke let her go and she fell on her butt. Then Yusuke ran out of the apartment and down the street.

"What was that about?" Kita asked standing up.

"Hia he's going to Genkai's temple right!" Kurama asked standing up and walking towards the door.

"All I know is Hiei took Botan to Genkai." Hia said as she stood up very confused.

"Hey wait I'm coming with you Kurama." Kita said as she ran out of the apartment after him. 

"Me too." Hia said running out after the two.

****

At Genkai's Temple!

"Hiei what is going on? What happened to Botan?" Yusuke asked seeing Hiei standing outside of a closed door.

"I don't know any more then Hia. Where is she any way?" Hiei asked looking around for her.

"I don't know!" Yusuke said.

"I'm over here Hiei!" Hia said walking over to him.

"What happened to you shoulders Hia. They're red." Hiei said as he walked over to meet her.

"Nothing…" Hia said then looked over to Yusuke.

"Yusuke did it. He grabbed her then started shaking her when she told him about Botan." Kita said pointing over to Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" Hiei said then turned around to face him.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Look what you did to Hia you idiot!" Hiei said angrily as he pointed be hind him to Hia.

"Hiei he's worried about Botan…" Hia said.

"Hia shut up. He threw you on your ass before he ran out." Kita said.

"No I didn't!" Yusuke said defensively.

"Actually you did Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Yusuke! I sent her up to you to tell you what was going on. Not for you to hurt her." Hiei said and balled up his fists.

"Hiei no…I'm fine." Hia said grabbing one of Hiei's fists.

"But Hia he hurt you." Hiei said as he looked into her eyes.

"Hiei I'm fine I promise." Hia said.

"All right but don't do it again Yusuke!" Hiei warned.

"Yusuke you're here." Genkai said stunned as she came out of the room.

"Yeah of course I'm here. How's Botan?" Yusuke asked looking past her into the room.

"She's fine. She's resting right now but you can go in and see her." Genkai said moving from in front of the door.

"Thanks!" Yusuke said then walked into the room along with Hiei, Kurama, Hia, and Kita.

****

When Botan Came To!

"Hia…Hiei…where's Yusuke. I must talk to him." Botan said trying to get up.

"Oh hold on there lie back down. I'm right here Botan. What happened to you?" Yusuke asked as he made her lie back down.

"Yusuke you have to hurry. Lord Koenma has been captured and Spirit World taken over." Botan said.

"Took over!? By who?" Yusuke asked.

"Very evil demons Yusuke. We fought them but it wasn't enough." Botan said.

"Don't worry Botan I'll take care of it." Yusuke said then stood up.

"Not by yourself." Kurama said and stood up.

"I won't be I still have Kuwabara and Genkai if she'll join me." Yusuke said then looked at his long time master.

"I'm sorry Yusuke but I have to take care of Botan!" Genkai said as she sat beside Botan.

"That's all right I still have Kuwabara." Yusuke said then started for the door.

"That idiot will get you and himself killed." Hiei said and started for the door behind Yusuke and Kurama.

"If you three are going so are we." Hia said starting after the guys.

****

A Few Minutes Later!

"Hey Kuwabara I got another little mission and I need your help." Yusuke said as he just walked into Kuwabara's house.

"Oh man! Not again what now!?" Kuwabara asked.

"Spirit World has been taken over again." Yusuke said.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

__

Authors Note: hey I really hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. It's A Trap!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 7

By: Yaiko Youkai

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Kuwabara I got another little mission and I need your help." Yusuke said as he just walked into Kuwabara's house.

"Oh man! Not again what now?" Kuwabara asked as he sat in the Kitchen.

"Spirit World has been taken over again!" Yusuke said and shrugged.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're joking right. We just rescued their asses two months ago!" Kuwabara yelled coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that all ready. I was there remember!" Yusuke said.

"Are we going or what?" Kuwabara asked as he started for the door.

"Yeah sure let's go." Yusuke said an followed Kuwabara out.

"Urameshi what's up with these two they won't be any help." Kuwabara siad looking at Hiei and Kurama.

"Back off dweeb! They're more intelligent then you." Hia said.

Dang she's more like Hiei then I thought. Kurama thought looking between Hia and Hiei.

"You got a mouth like shorty's!" Kuwabara said.

"Yusuke you're just going to have to put up with the four of us cause I'm seriously going to hurt this baboon!" Hia said giving Kuwabara a death glare.

"Yep she's just like you Hiei…" Kurama said then smiled.

"Hey I'm not def ya know." Hia said then kind of smiled.

"Hell she's as dumb as shorty…" Kuwabara said.

"That's it!" Hia said then attacked Kuwabara. She hit him across the face then in the gut. He fell on his butt cringing in pain.

"Damn dud you ain't worth fighting!" Hia said then walked back over to Hiei's side and smiled at him.

"Kurama I agree with you." Yusuke said then smiled as he stepped over Kuwabara lying on the ground.

"Point! Are we going or not?" Hia asked

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! We're going, come on Kuwabara." Yusuke said then laughed a little at Kuwabara trying to stand up.

"I'm coming Urameshi!" Kuwabara said getting to his feet.

"Then come on and keep your mouth shut!" Kita said as she followed Kurama, Hiei, Hia, and Yusuke.

"Hey wait!" Kuwabara yelled then ran after them.

"No way! Does he have to come Yusuke?!" Hia asked complaining.

"You may not believe it but he's very useful at times." Yusuke said.

"Oh please he just laid on his ass for about five minutes with me just barley hitting him." Hia said smirking at Kuwabara out of breath.

"Well you haven't seen his spirit sword either." Yusuke said then looked overt to Hiei knowing he would say some thing.

"It's not that impressive." Hiei said smirking.

"Of course not to you. But it's pretty impressive by human standards. Mind you not mine." Yusuke said.

"Yeah well we haven't quite got used to being human Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Hopefully we won't be human for much longer." Hiei said and Hia turned a bright red.

"What's wrong' Hia?" Kita asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Nothing!" Hia said quickly and pushed the blush out of her face.

****

When They Arrived!

"Come on let's go get this over with." Hiei said impatiently.

"Be patience Hiei." Kurama said.

"I agree with Hiei." Hia said.

"You would." Kuwabara muttered.

"What did you say?" Hia asked spinning around to face him.

"Nothing…" Kuwabara said ducking be hind Yusuke.

"Don't duck behind me. The enemy is that way!" Yusuke said pointing to a castle in the distance.

"No! she want's to kill me." Kuwabara said pointing to Hia.

"She's not the only one." Hiei said glaring at Kuwabara.

"Dude I suggest you shut up." Kita said as she looked directly at Kuwabara.

"Why? Are you his girlfriend too?" Kuwabara asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't even have a girlfriend so how can I have two?" Hiei asked. Hia looked down at the ground and took a step back so that she wasn't standing beside him.

"Oh shorty don't have a girlfriend. Shorty is al alone as a human." Kuwabara said and started laughing.

"OH shut up you big idiot!" Hiei yelled.

"I don't have to. Shorty is a worthless human!" Kuwabara said happily.

"Kuwabara shut up and leave him alone!" Yusuke said and stared towards the castle.

How come Hia didn't stand up for me that time? Hiei thought then hit himself in the head. Damn I said I didn't have a girlfriend. Oh I'm such an idiot! Hiei scolded himself.

I don't get him. One minute he protects me then he gets offended when they call me his girlfriend. I'm so confused now. Hia thought as she walked behind Hiei.

****

About An Hour Later!

"You stepped in it this time Hiei!" Kurama said as they were back to back.

"Oh shut up Kurama. We're surrounded so just pay attention to that." Hiei said.

"Where did the girls go any way?" Kurama asked.

"With Yusuke I think. They're safer there." Hiei said kind of relieved. 

"Think again Hiei!" Hia yelled as she jumped in and attacked two demons that hadn't been on Guard.

"Let's go move it you two!" Kita yelled grabbing Kurama by the shirt and ran back out of the hole Hia had made.

"Don't just stand there dumbfounded come on!" Hia yelled and grabbed Hiei's hand and started dragging him.

"Oh no you don't you little bitch!" an ugly demon said and blocked Hia's and Hiei's escape. Then another demon grabbed Hia from behind and picked her up off the ground.

"Ahhh…let go of me!!" Hia yelled.

"HIA!!!" Hiei yelled and started to attack the demon but was cut off by a demon holding him back so he could watch and not get in their way.

"Hiei…help. Let me go!!!" Hia yelled struggling to get away from the demon. But the demon just turned her head and kissed her roughly.

"Get your damn hands off her!!" Hiei yelled also struggling to get away from the demon that was holding him.

"Let me go… Hiei Help!!!!" Hia yelled when the demon's hand landed somewhere it shouldn't have.

"Shut up bitch. humans aren't good but you'll do!" the demon said then threw her down on the ground and straddled her.

"Hia!!!!!!" Hiei yelled being held back by three different demons.

"GET OFF ME!!! HIEI!!!!" Hia yelled as she tried to push the demon off of her.

"Hiei…Hia…" Yusuke yelled through the circle of demons.

"Yusuke get in her now!!!" Hiei yelled still trying to get free of the demons that were holding him.

"GET OFF ME!!!!" Hia screamed hoping it would hurt the demons ears long enough for her to get free.

"Get off her now or die!" Yusuke said as he readied his spirit gun. And the demon got off and Hia jumped up and ran behind Yusuke.

"Get Hiei too." Hia said standing behind Yusuke.

"Hiei get of over here now!" Yusuke said keeping an eye on all the demons.

"Hia are you all right?" Hiei asked taking her hand in his own.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks to you and Yusuke." Hia said.

"Me what did I do besides get you into that mess in the first place." Hiei asked then Yusuke, Hia, and Hiei walked out of the crowed of demons.

"You yelled of Yusuke. And you did try to rescue me when my rescue failed." Hia said then looked around for Kurama and Kita.

"Yeah well Kurama and Kita got out." Hiei said and watched the ground as he walked beside of Hia.

"Yeah so! Hey where are Kurama and Kita any way?" Hia asked.

"They're all ready in the castle making their way up to Koenma's thrown room as I call it. Let hurry their with Kuwabara." Yusuke said then started running with Hia and Hiei right behind him. 

****

Out Side The Thrown Room!

"Hey Kurama have you checked in side yet?" Yusuke asked running up to the group.

"No we thought it best to wait on you. No offense or any thing but I hate doing that." Kurama said.

"None taken. I hate having to wait too." Yusuke said then opened the doors. And there sat Koenma tied up with a gag in his mouth. Muttering something every one stepped in and started to walk towards Koenma when he started shaking his head no. then Kita and Hia screamed Hiei and Kurama turned to see Hia and Kita in the hands of two demons then every thing when Black.

"Hiei!! What did you do to him?" Hia asked then Yusuke and Kuwabara also fell unconscious.

"Yusuke…Kurama…Hiei…one of you wake up!!" Hia and Kita yelled as they were being taken out of the door.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Bad spot to end I know. But hay at least I updated right… ^_^;;;;; sorry well any way please review and tell me what you think. I have two other Yu Yu Hakusho fics. Please r/r them too.


	8. Captured

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 8

Kidnapped Women!

By: Yaiko Youkai

Hiei and Kurama are the first to wake up and notice that they were still in Koenma's thrown room and Hia and Kita were both missing. Yusuke and Kuwabara came too a minute or two after.

"Where are Hia and Kita?" Yusuke asked.

"Gone. Untie the toddler over there and we may get some answers." Hiei said impatiently.

"Hiei be patient. Don't rush into things. Like what got us in this in the first place." Kurama warned.

"I don't want to be patient Kurama!" Hiei said.

"I understand why Hiei but if we go off half cocked like last time we may never see the girls again." Kurama said.

"You half wits! I was telling you it was a trap!" Koenma yelled when the gag was taken out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about you never said any thing." Kuwabara said.

"Idiot he had a gag in his mouth." Yusuke said.

"So don't confuse the subject here Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

"Yeah you've all ready confused the moron you brought with us." Hiei said glaring at Kuwabara.

I really hate that moron. Hiei thought.

"Shut up Shorty!!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei.

"Oh shut up. What did you mean by trap?" Yusuke asked.

"All of this was set up to capture Hia and Kita. To get back at Hiei and Kurama for something but the demons never said what." Koenma said.

"What did they look like?" Kurama asked.

"They were tall and ugly." Koenma said.

"Oh great that narrows it down to about 75% of the demon world left. Most of them are tall and ugly!" Yusuke said.

"No true. Hiei's not tall!" Koenma said.

"Hey! How'd I get dragged into that." Hiei said.

"You're just short Hiei don't worry about it." Yusuke said

"I'm all so Human damn it. Never thought I'd be happy to say that." Hiei said.

"Yeah well to be a very old human you sure are short." Kuwabara said.

"At least my sword technique is better then yours." Hiei said.

"Oh shut up." Kuwabara yelled at Hiei.

"Give me a break you idiot." Hiei said and glared at Kuwabara.

"Do you remember any thing else?" Kurama asked Koenma.

"They had said they're going to have fun with this because you two had crossed them many times lately." Koenma said.

"Roi." Hiei muttered.

"It's got to be. The girls are in serious danger Hiei." Kurama said.

"If he touches one hair on her head I kill him personally!" Hiei said very angry.

"Who's Roi." Yusuke asked.

"I do remember hearing that name." Koenma said.

"Roi is a very detestable demon especially to human females. And guess who he's got?" Kurama said in his rare anger voice. 

"Who does he have?" Kuwabara asked.

"You idiot. Who isn't here!" Koenma said.

"Who do you jump behind me for protection from?" Yusuke asked.

"Hia but she's right…where is she?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"Detective I so totally agree with Hia. He's an idiot!" Hiei said then stormed out of the room with Kurama right beside him.

"Yusuke do you think it wise to just let those two leave like that?" Koenma asked.

"Do you really think it wise to take Kuwabara with me?" Yusuke said.

"No but it has to be done. Kuwabara do me a favor." Koenma said.

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"Keep your big mouth shut for the rest of this mission." Koenma said.

"Oh shut up!" Kuwabara said then left the room with Yusuke right in front of him.

****

At The Girls Imprisonment!

"Eat you two little tramps." Roi said. He has red hair with dark blue streaks in it and brown eyes.

"Go fuck yourself." Hia said. She was tied up sitting on the floor.

"Smart mouth just like Hiei. And your name is close to that I believe Hia. Right?" Roi said.

"Yeah so kiss your own ass then go eat dinner." Hia said defiantly.

"Little bitch." Roi said and hit her across the face then she slammed into the floor. 

"Back off ass hole!" Kita yelled at Roi.

"And your name it Kita. Amazing how two former pains in my asses can be in love with two human females." Roi said then started to laugh.

"Go to hell damn you." Hia said then kicked Roi in the leg making him fall.

"What the fuck…" Roi said.

Note to fucking self tie up prisoners legs. Roi thought when he hit the floor.

"Oh you little bitch. You're going to seriously regret that one." Roi said as he got up and walked over to Hia and kicked her in the gut she then flew into a wall, which knocked her out.

"Hia!!" Kita yelled trying to get a better look at her friend.

"You want to try something too?" Roi asked with a smirk on his face.

"Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke will find us!" Kita said.

"I'm hoping on it. I'll kill you two in front of them then Kill the pains in my ass Hiei, Kurama, and that dumb spirit detective." Roi said and Kita backed away in fear.

"And where do you think you're going?" Roi asked grabbing Kita's hair and pulling it towards him.

"Away from you…" Kita said but was cut off by Roi kissing her.

"Get the hell away from her!!" Kurama yelled attacking Roi.

"Damn you're early." Roi said dropping Kita to the floor.

"Hia…" Kita said looking over to her.

"Hia!!" Hiei yelled then ran over to her.

"Kurama check on Kita. Kuwabara and I can handle this dumb ass demon." Yusuke said then hit Roi in the face and Kurama went to check on Kita.

"Kita are you all right?" Kurama asked once he arrived at her side and kneeled down.

"Yeah I'm fine but Hia?" Kita said worried about her friend.

"Hia wake up please." Hiei said brushing some stray bands of hair out of her face.

"Uhm…Hiei…" Hia said coming to.

"Yes are you all right." Hiei said.

"Yeah I am now." Hia said then smiled at Hiei who was untying her hands. 

"Good that makes two of us!" Hiei said smiling down at her then helped her up to her feet.

"Well Kurama are you going to help Kita up or can you not untie her hands." Hia said.

"I can get it." Kurama said then turned his full attention to Kita and untying her hands. Which he did then helped her up.

"SPIRIT GUN!!!" Yusuke yelled and hit the demon known as Roi and killed him.

"Let's go home I'm tired." Hia said with her hand around Hiei's waist. Hiei's hand was wrapped around her shoulders and he was smiling at her. She was smiling too.

"Yes let's go home!" Hiei said, then every one started for the human world.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	9. A School Dance

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 9

A School Dance

Hia and Kita have recovered from their ordeal with Roi and have been brave enough to go back to school now that summer vacation is over. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama have also gone back to school. Hiei just stays at home doing odds and inns for Mrs. Urameshi. 

"Hey Himeko I'm glad we got all our classes together that will be easier to protect each other. Hey are you going to go the beginning of school dance. I'm thinking about asking Kurama to go with me." Kita said happily as she and Hia walked back to the Urameshi house.

"It depends on if I can get Hiei to go with me. I won't go unless I have a date." Hia said and smiled at her friend.

"OK! It's decided we ask them when we get home." Kita said.

"All right agreed." Hia said.

****

At The Urameshi House!

"Hey Mrs. Urameshi is Hiei and Kurama home?" Hia asked.

"No Hiei is doing some running around for me and Kurama hasn't arrived from school yet." Mrs. Urameshi said from the kitchen.

"Well do you need any help making dinner?" Hia asked and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Since I'm making dinner for 6 including my self. I'm not feeding Kuwabara any more." Mrs. Urameshi said.

"You don't have to. I'll make him leave for you before dinner. I'm glad it's not just me. He gets on every ones nerves." Hia said and smiled as she stirred some thing on the stove.

I'm so not eating this. It looks disgusting. Kita thought as she joined Hia at the stove.

"Hey where is every one?" Yusuke said as he came in the door.

"Every one that is here is in the kitchen except you." Hia said.

"Well Kita and Hia come here." Yusuke said.

"We'll be back." Kita said and followed Hia out of the kitchen.

"Yes Yusuke." Hia said as she walked up to him.

"I heard that your school is having a dance are you two going?" Yusuke asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kita asked.

"I was just curious." Yusuke said.

"Why were you curious about our school dance?" Hia asked.

"I don't know I just was." Yusuke said.

"We may. I don't know it depends." Kita said.

"Oh OK!" Yusuke said and walked back out side. Hia and Kita walked over to the window and looked out to see Yusuke talking to Hiei and Kurama out side.

"No wonder he was so firkin interested." Hia said kind of embarrassed.

"Let's kick his ass later. But now let's walk out on them talking and embarrass them." Kita said and walked over to the door.

****

Out Side!

"No I don't know all they said was in depends if they go." Yusuke said.

"Depends on what?" Hiei asked.

"Probably you two…" Yusuke said then stopped when he heard the door open.

"Hey Hia." Hiei said.

"Hi Kita." Kurama said.

"No wonder Yusuke was so interested he was a go between Hiei, Kurama and us." Hia said then started back in.

"Yeah." Was all Kita said and followed Hia back in.

"Oh that didn't go very good." Yusuke said and looked at a very red Hiei and Kurama.

"You think!" Hiei said.

****

Back In Side!

"Oh Kita they're so red. That was so perfect only if I had my camera." Hia said then Hia and Kita did a high five.

"Agreed that will teach them to send Yusuke in to do the dirty work." Kita said and laughed.

"Well they have to use Yusuke. If they send Kuwabara up here he won't get any thing but a black eye and a broke arm." Hia said and laughed.

"True. Very true." Kita said then saw Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke walking up to the door.

"Oh no. Here they come." Hia said all so seeing them come up. The two girls spun around and sat down really quickly in front of the TV watching it.

"Hia, Kita we're sorry." Kurama said walking into the house.

"Yeah right." Hia said.

"We're serious Hia." Hiei said walking up behind her and put his hands around her.

"Yeah. You use Yusuke to get information out of us instead of asking your self." Hia said.

"Well if you didn't want to go. We didn't want to leave the impression that you had to." Hiei said.

"Yeah well dinner is all most ready." Hia said then got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Kita are you mad at me?" Kurama asked.

"To be a former demon you sure are chicken." Kita said and got up and walked to the Kitchen as well.

"We're in the dog house now Kurama." Hiei said then sighed. At the thought of Hia being mad at him.

"Yeah sucks don't it." Kurama said then sat down watching the TV.

****

About Five Minutes Later!

"Dinner every one come eat." Hia said carrying several trays of food out of the kitchen and putting them on the dinner table.

"Yeah let's go you guys." Kita said following Hia and putting the plates and silverware on the table.

"All right you boys have been told twice now get over here or do with out." Mrs. Urameshi said and Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke all jumped up and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Good boys." Hia said and smiled at Hiei.

OK! Now I'm confused. She's mad at me but she's smiling at me. Hiei thought confused.

"Hiei I'm not mad just upset that you wouldn't come to me with your questions." Hia said then sat down.

"I'm sorry." Hiei said and looked down at his plate.

"Yeah OK! Let's eat. I'm hungry." Hia said.

"Agreed." Kita said and smiled at Kurama.

"I'm guessing your just upset with me too or are you mad at me?" Kurama asked.

"Upset." Kita said then started eating. Then Hiei and Kurama both sighed.

****

About Half Way Through Dinner!

"Well are you going Hiei?" Hia asked.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Are you going?" Hia asked again.

"Where?" Hiei asked confused.

"The dance silly?" Hia said and looked at him strangely.

"Are you asking me to?" Hiei asked.

"Well yeah. Will you go with me?" Hia asked.

"Yeah sure." Hiei said and smiled at her.

"Good." Hia said and looked over to Kita.

"Kurama?" Kita asked.

"Yes." Kurama said.

"Same question." Kita said.

"And I've already answered. Yes!" Kurama said and smiled at her.

"Easier then we thought it would be. Great." Kita said happily.

"Yeah I didn't think they'd go with us." Hia said and smiled.

"When is the dance?" Hiei asked.

"Tomorrow night." Hia said and smiled.

"We don't have to ware anything fancy do we?" Hiei asked.

"Why no this is a high school dance. Not a ball room party. Just ware what you usually ware." Hia said.

"Well at my school if you go into a dance you have to be dressed up." Kurama said.

"Kurama darling but that is the difference between your school and ours." Kita said and smiled at him.

"Yeah yours is less sophisticated." Yusuke said.

"Yours is worse them ours so shut up Yusuke." Hia said.

"Yes Yusuke baby shut up." Mrs. Urameshi said.

"Mom don't call me that." Yusuke said.

"Then grow up!" Mrs. Urameshi said.

****

The Next Day!

"I actually can't wait until tonight." Hia said and smiled as she walked home with Kita as usual. 

"Yeah me too." Kita said and smiled and I never thought I'd say that.

"Me either. Come on lets hurry and get changed for the dance." Hia said and started running.

"You got to beat me there first." Kita said and started chasing Hia.

"You got to catch up!" Hia said and laughed while she was running. And they arrived at the house a couple of minutes later.

"I won!" Kita said.

"Oh shut up. If that guy hadn't stopped in front of me you wouldn't have." Hia said.

"Yeah what ever." Kita said and walked inside.

"Well hello. You two are home early." Hiei said as he sat on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah well we made it a race." Hia said.

"And she lost." Kita added.

"Oh would you shut up all ready about it. Go change." Hia said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what ever you just want to sit out here with Hiei." Kita said.

"Fine I'll go change first." Hia said. And walked past Kita into Yusuke's old room.

"Hey that's not fair I won!" Kita said and followed Hia into the room.

"Will you make up your mind." Hia said.

"I won." Kita said.

"Fine I'm going to go out in the living room then." Hia said and walked out.

"You two can't make up your minds can you." Hiei said and smiled at her.

"Well she can't." Hia said them walked over and sat down beside Hiei.

"Hia come here!" Kita yelled.

"Oh for heavens sake I just sat down." Hia yelled back.

"So come here." Kita said.

"I'm going to kill her." Hia said and got up then walked over to Yusuke's room and walked in.

"What?" Hia asked.

"Help me zip this." Kita said. She had on some black shorts and a red shirt that zipped up in the back it had a white rose on the front of the shirt.

"Oh Kurama should like that." Hia said.

"I thought he might." Kita said and smiled as Hia zipped the shirt up.

"What are you warring?" Kita asked.

"Well go out side and you'll see in a minute." Hia said and smiled.

"Well fine then." Kita said and walked out into the living room.

"Hey every one…well hello Kita." Kurama said and smiled at her, as he looked her up and down. 

"Well hello to you to Kurama." Kita said.

"Hey Kita what do you think?" Hia asked as she stepped out of the room. She had short black shorts on and a black tank top on that had flames on the bottom and what looked like ice on the top.

"Wow!" Hiei said standing up.

"Thanks I think." Hia said and smiled at him.

"Oh that is sweet Hia." Kita said.

"So is yours." Hia said and then looked at the two guys and shook her head.

"Hia, Kita you two look nice." Yusuke said as he walked into the house.

"Thanks. Please tell me you two aren't going to be like that the rest of the night." Hia said snapping Hiei and Kurama out of their trances.

"What?" Hiei asked

"Never Mind are you two ready to go?" Hia asked. 

"Yeah. Sure lets' go." Hiei said and walked over to Hia and wrapped his arm around her and they started for the door.

"Come on Kita. Let's follow those two." Kurama said as she held the door open for Kita.

"Yeah sure let's go." Kita said and smiled at Kurama as he came out and put his arm around her. And all four of them walked to the dance.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Authors Note: Hey there hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about it.


	10. Dancing & Dating?

****

Hint: Shuichi isn't Kurama. Kurama is called Kurama and Shuichi is a young high school Human boy as Hia and Kita's high school. Shuichi has black hair and blue eyes. When Kurama has Red hair and green eyes.

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 10

Dancing & Dating

By: Yaiko Youkai

Kita had on some black shorts and a red shirt that zipped up in the back it had a white rose on the front of the shirt.

Hia had short black shorts on and a black tank top on that had flames on the bottom and what looked like ice on the top.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei, Hia, Kurama, and Kita have all left for the dance at Hia and Kita's high school.

"Hey Shuichi!" Hia said once they interred the gym. The guy had black hair and brown eyes.

"What?" Kurama asked forgetting that the girls call him Kurama.

"Hey Hia. Is this your date?" Shuichi asked walking up to the four. 

"Yeah he is. This is Hiei." Hia said.

"I've never seen him before. Where does he go to school?" Shuichi asked.

"He don't." Hia said to her friend.

"Graduate or drop out?" Shuichi asked.

"Graduate!" Kurama said quickly noticing the confused looks on Hia and Hiei's faces.

"Oh Kita. That must be your date you've been talking about." Shuichi said and smiled.

"Yes. This is Kurama." Kita said.

"Nice to meet you Kurama." Shuichi said.

"Yes nice to meet you too, Shuichi!" Kurama said and wrapped his arms around Kita's waist and put his head of her shoulder.

"I will not. Let's just have a good time tonight." Hia said smiling.

"Let's have a good time tonight." Hia said smiling.

"Yeah." Kurama said as he hugged Kita and watched Shuichi.

"Aren't we supposed to be over there?" Hiei asked and pointed to the other side of the gym to where all the people were.

"No that's usual. They don't like being around us because we're stronger then 99.9 percent of them." Hia said.

"How can you stand that. At my school I'm like center of attention." Kurama said.

"Girls I hope." Hia said.

"Of course the girls. The guys hate me but want to hang out with me because of all the girls." Kurama said.

"Exactly how many girls Kurama?" Kita asked.

"I'm not sure most of the female student body. Why?" Kurama said.

"Nothing never mind." Kita said then walked into the bathroom.

"OK! Kurama not a very good thing to tell a girl you like and she likes you that you have hundreds of girls flocking to you every day." Hia said.

"You really did it this time Kurama." Hiei said watching Hia go after Kita.

"What I don't hang around them. They just…" Kurama said.

"Flock to you?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah come to think of it, it has became very annoying lately." Kurama said.

"You are different now!" Hiei whispered.

"Yeah I guess. It's driving me nuts now." Kurama said.

"It's either that or you seriously like some one and don't want a bunch of girls hanging around." Hia said coming out of the bathroom with Kita.

"You heard?" Kurama asked.

"Yes we heard." Kita said and smiled at him.

"But I have to agree with Hia. You did say that stupidly." Shuichi said and winked at Hia.

"Shuichi where is the date you have been bragging about?" Hia asked.

"She bailed out on me. I was hopping you would bail out on him and help me find a girl to date cuz." Shuichi said and Hiei wrapped his arms around Hia's waist.

"I'll help you but I don't intend on bailing out of the guy I asked to come here with me, Cuz." Hia said and smiled.

"Don't even think about it Shuichi!" Kita said when he looked at her.

"Hey Shuichi I know for a fact that she doesn't have a date. Go talk to her." Hia said pointing to a group of girls.

"Which one?" Shuichi asked.

"That one!" Hia said and pointed in the same direction.

"All right. Thanks Hia…" Shuichi said then started towards the group of girls.

"I sure hope my little cousin is luckier then usual. Because only one girl over there doesn't have a boyfriend." Hia said.

"You so evil Hia." Kita said.

"I know. But hay pay back is a bitch. The little tattle tail all ways got me in trouble when I was little. Besides he was starting to get annoying." Hia said.

"Tell me about it." Kurama said.

"He's the only one that isn't afraid of us at school though." Kita said.

"Only because he knows he can hold my mother over my head. Hey I wonder if he knows I moved out. Come here Shuichi." Hia said evilly.

"Too late. I think those girls boyfriends have found him." Kita said and pointed over to a little circle of boys around Shuichi.

"Oh he's not very lucky now is he? Come on Kita. Let's go rescue his ass again." Hia said and sighed.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You little Dick head. Coming on to my girlfriend like that." One guy said as he punched his fist into his hand.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend…" Shuichi said backing up against the wall.

"How could you not know we are the most popular guys in this school." Another guy said.

"You won't be for much longer if you touch him." Hia said stepping up behind the group of boys.

"H…H…Hia…" the first guy said.

"He said he didn't know now that should be good enough for you." Kita said.

"Yes Kita. Bye Hia." The guys said and ran back to their girls.

"You tricked me Hia." Shuichi said.

"Are you kidding. I pointed to the one that didn't have a boyfriend. It's not my fault that you came on to all of them. Besides I rescued your little butt didn't I?" Hia said and shrugged. Then Hiei and Kurama walked up behind them.

"Some date Kita. He just stood there while you stood up to a bunch of guys for me." Shuichi said.

"Shuichi shut up before I hit you. We can take care of our selves and you would be a good boyfriend to her any way. She can kick your ass with little problem if none at all." Hia said.

"You wouldn't dare hit me." Shuichi said confidently.

"Since I don't live with mom any more I can careless." Hia said.

"You don't live with your mom…" Shuichi said.

"Nope! Let's go have a good time." Hia said and smirked at Shuichi.

She's lying. She has to be there is no way her mother would let her move out. Shuichi thought as Hia turned and walked away from him.

"All right let's party every one!" the DJ said then started to play a song.

"Come on you two." Kita said and drug Kurama out to the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance Kita." Kurama said when they stopped.

"I don't either." Hiei said.

"It's not hard just don't step on us." Hia said and smiled at him. Then drug him out on the dance floor too.

"Hia is this boyfriend thing a big thing?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah it's kind of like being married except you're not. it means your together and nobody will bother with you." Hia said.

"OK! Why not?" Hiei asked.

Now how in hell am I supposed to explain this. He's been a demon most of his life? Hia asked herself in her head.

"Well…I know do male demons mess with a female if she is mated to another demon?" Hia asked.

"No but if they did they would die." Hiei said.

"Well damn…it's hard to explain. Uhm…see if a human starts going out with another one then. That shows all other humans hands off. They're taken. But some people don't get that hint and try any way." Hia said.

"OK! Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Hiei asked and Hia was dumbfounded.

"Is that why you were asking?" Hia asked.

"Yeah. I didn't understand it but I do now. See demons just see each other all the time and no one else bothered them." Hiei said.

"OK! That's a little different. But yeah sure if you understand now." Hia said and smiled at him.

"Then you're my girlfriend right?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. I am." Hia said then kissed him on the cheek.

I think I'll like this boyfriend, girlfriend thing. Hiei thought then kissed Hia on the cheek.

Well it worked for Hiei. May be I should ask Kita. Kurama thought then smiled as he watched Kita to make sure he didn't step on her feet.

"Some thing wrong Kurama?" Kita asked. 

"Unlike Hiei I know what a boyfriend is. Will you go out with me?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah sure." Kita said and smiled at Kurama.

I got the hard one. That's not fair. Hia thought.

Smart ass 'Unlike Hiei I know what a boyfriend is.' Oh I'm so going to hurt him. Hiei thought then gave Kurama and evil glare.

"What Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Jerk." Hiei said.

"What?" Kurama asked innocently.

"You ain't innocent so don't act like it." Hiei said.

"What? I didn't do any thing." Kurama said playing his innocent act some more.

"You're so going to get it Kurama." Hiei said.

"Why? What did I do?" Kurama asked still trying his innocent ploy.

"I may not have the hearing I used to but I'm not deff. 'Unlike Hiei I know what a boyfriend is.' I'm not stupid either. You've lived in the human world for 16 years and a Human." Hiei said.

"Oh god can we take this out side please." Hia asked.

"Why?" Kurama and Hiei asked.

"We're being stared at." Kita said.

"So you said you were used to it." Hiei said.

"Yeah but we don't say human world, Human, and demon like you two are." Hia whispered in Hiei's ear.

"Oops we said that." Hiei said then looked around.

"Yes you did." Hia said.

"Come on Kurama." Kita said and started dragging him off the dance floor because every one had stopped dancing and had started watching them.

"You too Hiei." Hia said and grabbed his hand and started after Kita and Kurama.

"Poor girls." Shuichi said shaking his head as he watched them leave.

****

Out Side!

"Why did we come out here?" Kurama asked.

"Because you two talking about the human world and refuring to humans." Hia said.

"Oops forgot again." Kurama said.

"Yeah. Noticed be careful you two." Kita said.

"He started it." Hiei said.

"True but you didn't have to continue until we got home." Hia said.

"Oops." Hiei said.

*Sigh* both girls sighed.

"Lets go for a walk for the rest of the night." Kita suggested.

"That's a good idea. Dances are kind of boring any way." Hia said.

"Where to?" Kurama asked.

"Isn't there a garden or something that way?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah your right Hiei. Let's go there." Hia said.

"Yeah then if we get board there we can go to the movies." Kita said. Then they all started off towards the park.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Author Note: Hey I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it got confusing with Kurama and Shuichi but Shuichi comes into play pretty good later on. If you know a lot about Kurama's family that's a little hint. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	11. First Test!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 11

First Test 

By: Yaiko Youkai

May 18, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lets go for a walk for the rest of the night." Kita suggested.

"That's a good idea. Dances are kind of boring any way." Hia said.

"Where to?" Kurama asked.

"Isn't there a garden or something that way?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah your right Hiei. Let's go there." Hia said.

"Yeah then if we get board there we can go to the movies." Kita said. Then they all started off towards the park.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Hia you sure you don't want to go ahead and go to the movies then walk in the park." Hiei said.

"Well Kita you want to walk now or go to the movies now?" Hia asked.

"Movies sounds fine to me." Kita said.

"Then it's decided we go to the movies first." Kurama said and smiled.

"All right. Lets go." Hia said and smiled at every one.

"What movie are we going to go watch?" Hiei asked as they rounded the corner.

"I don't know that new X Men movie is out!" Hia suggested and shrugged.

"Why don't we just look when we get to the board." Kita said.

"Because every thing is sold out except X Men!" Kurama said.

"Five tickets left for the new X Men movie. Hurry and get your tickets." The ticket seller said.

"We'll take four of those. Right?" Hiei said looking at the others.

"Yeah!" Kurama, Kita, and Hia said at the same time then Kita and Hia ran up to the ticket counter and bought four out of five tickets. 

"Well at least we know what we're going to watch." Kurama said then scratched the back of his head.

"Let's go ahead and go in, unless you guy's want something to eat or drink." Hia said.

"No but I got to go to the rest room." Kurama said.

"Me too." Hiei piped in.

"Well they're over there." Hia said and pointed to the bathrooms then started towards the wall by the rest rooms. Hia and Kita stood by the bathrooms while Hiei and Kurama went in.

****

A Few Minutes Later!

"Hey there pretty girls!" A young man with red hair and pretty blue eyes said walking up to Hia and Kita.

"Hi!" was all Hia said and looked away from the guy.

"Hi, my name is Kita this is Hia, what are your names?" Kita asked noticing a guy behind the first.

"Jin's the name and this is Touya." Jin said as he drug Touya out form behind him.

"Well hello there." Hia said when the guy bumped into her then she noticed he had aqua colored hair and blue eyes.

"Hi…" Touya said blushing but not moving.

"Hey we're going to see this movie would you lovely lady's like to come?" Jin asked.

"Hey Kita what is taking Hiei and Kurama so long?" Hia asked to get Touya and Jin to go away.

"Figures! Kurama and Hiei…" Touya said and looked Hia up and down.

"You know them?" Kita said confused.

"Yeah Yusuke beat me while Kurama beat Touya in the Dark Tournament." Jin said.

"Dark Tournament? What's that?" Hia asked.

"It's a demon tournament." Jin said.

"No wonder we don't know about it!" Kita said and shrugged.

"Wait just a damn minute. Demon Tournament then how in hell did Yusuke get in? He's human!" Hia said crossing her arms.

"He was a special guest being the spirit Detective, you must be Hiei's girl. Right?" Touya said.

"Yeah she is Touya now do you mind backing up." Hiei said

"Hiei!" Hia said happily looking around Touya.

"You're different!" Jin said.

"Nice Observation!" Kurama said also waking out of the bathroom.

"So are you!" Touya said.

"Brilliant Deduction." Kita said.

"You're both human." Jin said stunned.

"Yeah what about it?" Hiei said arrogantly.

"Hiei, why do you two care?" Hia said.

"Any number of demons will be after them now. Especially after winning the tournament." Touya said.

"Yeah we've all ready had to deal with some head hunting demons. Hiei, Kurama, Kita our movie starts in five minutes we need to go on in and sit down." Hia said and smiled.

"You poor thing you've had to fight off demons…" Touya said sweetly grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Hey damn it Touya back off." Hiei said jerking Touya away from Hia.

"What movie are you watching?" Jin asked.

"The X Men movie. Why?" Kita asked.

"Just wondering if you were watching the something and you are." Jin said and winked at Kita then smiled at her.

"Since when do demons watch movies?" Hia asked and started for a room where their movie was being shown in and Kita started after her.

"Back off Touya!" Hiei said angrily.

"You too Jin!" Kurama said in the same angry tone.

"Or what? We could and can kill you now is we want to." Jin said and smirked.

"Leave them alone!" Kurama said in a very unfriendly tone while Hiei gave them a death glare.

****

In The Theater!

"Jin looks cute." Kita said and smiled.

"His accent gets on my nerves. I wonder what kind of demons they are." Hia said kind of curious about the two new demons.

"You can't tell me you didn't think Touya was cute because I've know you for too long to believe that." Kita said and elbowed Hia in the side.

"So! I'm dating Hiei." Hia said firmly.

"So! I'm dating Kurama but that don't mean we're dead. We can look but not touch." Kita said then noticed Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Touya walking into the theater.

"Hiei over here." Hia said waving to Hiei.

"Hia!" Hiei said nodding to her.

"Where?" Kurama asked.

"Over there Kurama." Hiei said and pointed then started walking over toe the girls.

"Oh there they are." Kurama said following Hiei with Jin and Touya right behind him.

"Damn here come Jin and Touya." Hia whispered.

"I like them." Kita said.

"You like every one." Hia said and rolled her eyes.

"I do not!" Kita said offended.

"Ya do to! You like Shuichi." Hia said.

"What?" Kurama asked.

Damn it they call me Kurama! Kurama thought.

"OK! Kurama why when I say Shuichi do you answer?" Hia asked.

"That's the name my human mother gave me." Kurama said.

"Human? But you're demon!" Hia said completely confused now.

"In this form I'm usually half human half fox demon. But in my other form I'm full demon long story tell ya when we get home." Kurama said.

"Good idea!" Hia said sitting down absolutely confused now.

"You're very confusing you know that. It's easy to confuse me but Hia. You're good." Kita said.

"What was that supposed to mean Kita." Hia said.

"You're not easily confused." Kita said and smiled at her confused friend.

"I'm sorry Hia but I am what I am." Kurama said.

"Oh gods be quiet be for you get her more confused." Hiei said sitting down beside Hia before Touya had a chance to.

"Don't you want her confused Hiei?" Jin asked then smiled devilishly at Hiei.

"No!" Hiei said firmly.

"See why I like Hiei and not Jin!" Hia said then Kissed Hiei on the cheek.

"I bet you Hiei was thinking the same thing." Kita said and crossed her arms as Kurama sat beside her.

"Was not. He's perverted." Hiei said pointing at Jin.

"I've met worse." Hia said and leaned on Hiei's shoulder while they waited on the movie to start.

"Aren't you two going to go sit down any were?" Kita asked Jin and Touya.

"Yeah we'll sit behind you guys." Touya said then sat behind Hia and Jin sat behind Kita.

"Oh great dim wits sat behind us." Hia whispered in Hiei's ear.

"You want me to tell them to move?" Hiei whispered back to her.

"No they're fine for now. Just leave them be, thanks though Hiei." Hia said then kissed Hiei again on the cheek. 

****

After The Movie!

__

(Sorry I've not seen the new X Men move so I can't go into detail about it.)

"Hey are we going for a walk or are we going home?" Kita asked as Hia yawned it was now 1am in the morning. 

"Well it seems that Hia is tiered to I'm going to take her home. You two can walk around or come back with us." Hiei said

"What do you want to do Kita?" Kurama asked.

"Well since toning thank goodness is a Friday night and it's only one why don't we go get some thing to eat. Hia?" Kita said turning her attention to Hia.

"…Uhm…What?" Hia asked as she yawned again.

"Don't worry about it. We'll bring you a pizza later. Come on Kurama." Kita said and put her arm around Kurama's waist and started for the pizza shop. 

"Isn't he closed?" Kurama asked.

"He leaves a key where Hia and I can get in." Kita said and the walked around the corner. 

"Come on sleepy head." Hiei said and smiled as he basically carried Hia home.

"I can walk on my own Hiei." Hia said and they walked.

"Um hum if I wasn't beside you, you'd be on the ground by now." Hiei said and kind of laughed at how she didn't argue with him like usual. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey there please review and tell me what you think. And I'm very appreciative to all those who have already reviewed my story. Thank You.

Don't worry its not over yet! ^_^


	12. Deadly Sickness

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 12

Deadly Sickness

By: Yaiko Youkai

May 20, 2003

Hiei and Hia had went to a dance three nights ago with Kurama and Kita. While there Hiei had asked Hia to be his girlfriend and Kurama had asked Kita to be his girlfriend as well and they had accepted. After the dance was over Kurama, Kita, Hiei, and Hia when to the movies and didn't get home until at least 2:30 am. Now on Sunday Hiei and Hia are going on a walk in the city garden and Hiei isn't acting right. He's pail and irritable. 

"Hiei what's wrong? You look sick." Hia said very worried for his health.

"Don't be silly I've never been sick in my life." Hiei said.

"Yeah well Hiei you've never been susceptible to human sicknesses before either." Hia said very worried.

"Hia if I am sick I can handle it." Hiei said glaring at her.

"But Hiei. I think you need to see the doctor." Hia said knowing some sicknesses can kill with in days.

"Hia I don't need a doctor drop it." Hiei basically yelled at her.

"I'm sorry…" Hia said and watched the ground as she walked very slowly behind him.

"What are you doing now? I don't bite!" Hiei said very agitated.

"You're mad at me." Hia said with tears in her eyes. And Hiei just stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to see a tear run down her cheek.

"I'm not mad at you." Hiei said lovingly and whipped the tear from her cheek.

"I only want you to be safe and not get hurt by a virus or some demon trying to kill you." Hia said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm just tired of being treated so differently from when I was a demon." Hiei said.

"I never knew you as a demon so how could I be treating you differently?" Hia said.

"You're not but Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, and that big idiotic moron Kuwabara is." Hiei said.

"Well it's not my fault. So why did you yell at me?" Hia asked.

"I…I guess you were the one standing there when I went off and I'm sorry Hia I truly am." Hiei said putting her hands in his own hands.

"Just tell me if you fill different then before we went to the dance Hiei please." Hia asked pleading with him.

"All right fine I have been filling a little different but don't tell the guys." Hiei said then looked at the ground.

"Don't tell the guys. They all ready know." Hia said then kissed Hiei on the forehead.

"Oh hello!" Hiei said looking up to her.

"Sorry did I do something wrong again?" Hia asked.

"Now who in the world said that." Hiei said then smiled up at her. Then kissed her on the cheek.

****

Back At The House!

"Yusuke! Where are Hia and Hiei they've been gone all day!" Kita said starting to get a little worried for her best friend.

"I don't know they said they were going on a walk." Yusuke said also wondering where the two had gone.

"Hiei looked kind of ill maybe we should go looking for them. Like starting with the hospitals and doctor offices. Hia would have dragged him there willingly or not!" Kurama said.

"Ah who cares about shorty. I want to know where my love Yukina went!" Kuwabara said.

"And to think you two might be in-laws one day." Kurama whispered.

"Hey who's Yukina?" Kita asked.

"Uhm…tell you later. Like when Kuwabara isn't hanging around all day 24-7." Kurama whispered in her ear.

"Aw come on what's the big secret?" Yusuke asked very interested.

"Y…and H…if you get my drift Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Yeah and defiantly keep that a secret. If he found out we told the biggest blabber mouth in the in tire country of Japan he would kill us." Yusuke said.

"Tell what?" Kita asked completely confused.

"Tell ya when he leaves." Yusuke said nodding over to Kuwabara.

"Well it's your house make him leave." Kita said.

"Strait to the point aren't you. Hey Kuwabara why don't you go looking for Yukina. She's in the ice world if you can find her." Yusuke said knowing that would make Kuwabara get his lazy ass off the couch and out of his house. And it worked because Kuwabara jumped up and ran out of the front door.

"That worked." Kurama said making sure Kuwabara was gone.

"OK! Hiei has sworn us to secrecy by death if we tell so don't say any thing. Hiei is Yukina's older brother. But she doesn't know and neither does Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

"OK! So Hiei has a younger sister so why doesn't she know and why is it such a big secret?" Kita asked.

****

Back With Hia And Hiei!

"Hey wait stop Hia I really don't fill good now." Hiei said and stopped then walked over to a seat and sat down.

"We need to go home Hiei." Hia said placing her hands under his arm.

"I don't want to move though." Hiei complained. 

"Hiei we need to get you home at least please. Let me help you." Hia said.

"All right fine." Hiei said and allowed her to help him up.

"Good lets go. Tell me if I start going too fast for you." Hia said putting his arm over her shoulder and started walking for the Urameshi house.

"Hia…is that you?" a woman said and Hia just ignored the woman.

"Hia you're being paged." Hiei said half conscious half not.

"That's my mother don't say my name." Hia said still ignoring her mother.

"I guess not." her mother said then continued to do her shopping.

That was a close one. Hia thought as she continued to walk home.

"Hey what's wrong with Hiei?" a young girl asked she had aqua hair and red eye's.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Hia said stopping abruptly.

"Yukina…" Hiei muttered then passed out.

"Yukina…your Hiei's…" Hia said then remembered her earlier conversation with Hiei. 'I'm her older brother but she doesn't know it.' Hiei's voice said in her mind.

"Hiei's what?" Yukina asked.

"Uhm…friend he talks about you some times." Hia said.

Oh intelligent now she thinks he's in love with her when he's her older brother. Hia thought.

"He does? What's wrong with him?" Yukina asked.

"He's sick. Didn't you know he's been turned into a human?" Hia asked.

"No! and if he's got an ordinary sickness I can't heal him. let's get him to Botan she may be able to help him. let's hurry." Yukina said grabbing Hiei's other arm and putting it over her shoulder.

****

When They Arrived Home!

"Yusuke open the door." Hia said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Yusuke said.

"Yeah well come faster." Hia said impatiently. Then the door opened and Kurama stood holding the door open.

"Hiei. What's wrong with him?" Kurama asked.

"He's sick. Where is Botan?" Hia asked worriedly.

"She's in the kitchen." Kita said.

"Good you go get her Kita, Yukina and I will take Hiei into Yusuke's bedroom." Hia said, then Yukina and Hia carried Hiei into Yusuke's bedroom while Kita held the door open for them. 

"What's going on?" Botan asked.

"Botan can you heal sicknesses?" Hia asked.

"Yeah I can but not legally." Botan said.

"So you can't do any thing for Hiei then." Hia said disappointedly. 

"No I'm sorry. But I can tell you what he has. Let me check." Botan said then walked over to Hiei an looked at him closely.

"Oh my gosh he has Phenomena." Botan said as she started pushing Yusuke, Yukina, Kita, and Kurama out of the room.

"But that's deadly…" Hia said stunned.

"You too Hia out." Botan said grabbing her and pulling her out of the room.

"Hia…" Hiei said weakly.

"Yes Hiei…" Hia said pulling away from Botan.

"Hia what's wrong with me?" Hiei asked.

"You're sick that's all you'll be better in no time at all you'll see." Hia said trying to be cheerful. 

"I saw Yukina…" Hiei muttered.

"Yes she's in the living room. You're in Yusuke's room resting. And you'd better stay here. got it Hiei." Hia said knowing he didn't like being in one place for any amount of time..

"I don't do what people tell me to do." Hiei said and looked up to Hia weakly and smiled.

"It's not an order it's a request with sever consequences." Hia said and smiled at him.

"Well since you put it that way I guess I can say here for a while." Hiei said then fell asleep.

"Hia out!" Botan said grabbing her arm again.

"No Botan what if he needs some thing…Botan let go…" Hia said trying to get away from Botan.

"No it's very contagious." Botan said.

"Yes and I've had it before so I have some immunity towards it but he don't so let me in there. He could die Botan." Hia said as the door to Yusuke's room shut.

"No one is allowed to go in. got that." Botan said.

"But Yukina is and Ice Apparition. At least let her go in to check on him." Hia said.

"No not even Yukina can go in. how'd …never mind." Botan said then walked away from the door back over to the kitchen.

"Well I don't care what she say's I'm going back in there." Hia said then started for the door.

"No Hia Botan's right you need to stay out of there." Yusuke said holding Hia back.

"Yusuke let go or you're going to lose something." Hia warned.

"Now that's not necessary." Kurama said.

"Shut up Kurama or you'll lose something too!" Hia said in a threatening tone.

"I'm quiet." Kurama said and sat down in the chair across the room from Hia.

"A lot of help you are. You remember my spirit gun?" Yusuke asked pushing Hia down on the sofa. 

"Well Duh!" Hia said very annoyed by now.

"Well go any where near that door and you get to see how it feels." Yusuke said in a threatening tone.

"And you'll know how it fills to be a girl! Want to threaten me again damn you!" Hia said getting right up in Yusuke's face.

"I forbid you to go into that room Hia. I mean it." Yusuke said and walked off.

I REALLY HATE HIM!!! Hia screamed in her thoughts as she clenched her teeth, balled up her fists, and closed her eyes.

"I'm going into that room tonight!" Hia whispered to her self.

"What did you say?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing that concerns soon to be female morons." Hia said then stormed out of the apartment.

"You've really made her mad Yusuke." Kurama said.

"She just loves him. so why can't she see him." Yukina asked confused.

"The sickness that Hiei has is very deadly and we don't want to have two people sick here." Yusuke explained.

"Oh OK!" Yukina said.

I'm so not telling them that she's going to go in there tonight. Yukina thought and smiled.

"What's there to be smiling about? Hia is pissed and Hiei is dyeing." Kita said.

"Hiei will live. I just know it. He'll live for her." Yukina said then looked at the door and smiled again.

****

Later That Night!

I hope they don't hear this window open… Hia though out side Yusuke's bedroom window. Then she slid it open and crawled inside. 

"Hiei…" Hia whispered. But got no answer so she just sat down beside him.

"No wait Hia…I'm sorry I shouldn't have opened my mouth." Hiei said but he was still asleep.

What is he talking about? OH he's dreaming. Hia thought then laid down beside him and listened to him talk in his sleep and watched him twist and turn. He looked like he was having a nightmare. After several hours of watching Hiei twist and turn Hia fell asleep unwillingly. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: I suck at endings don't I! Oh well. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	13. Will He Live?

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 13

Will He Survive?

By: Yaiko Youkai

May 26, 2003

Hiei has got sick with phenomena and is lying in Yusuke's room asleep. Yusuke has forbid Hia from going in but she did any way with a little help from Yukina. Botan can heal him but she refuses.

"Hia…" Hiei said while he slept.

"Yes Hiei…" Hia said waking up beside him.

"Hia I love you…" Hiei said still completely asleep.

"Hum…I love you too Hiei…" Hia said and smiled at Hiei.

"Hia…" Hiei said again.

"Yes." Hia said smiling down at him.

"Don't leave me." Hiei pleaded in his sleep.

"Oh Hiei, I'm not going to. I promise." Hia said then kissed Hiei on the forehead.

You had better not leave me…after all that he's still sleeping. Hia thought in amazement. 

****

In The Living Room!

"Kita where is Hia?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know she didn't come back yesterday." Kita said very worried about her friend.

"Where would she have gone?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know." Kita said.

"But you're her best friend." Yusuke said getting a little annoyed.

"Yeah but I'm still way clear minor on how she does any thing." Kita said shrugging.

"What?" Yusuke asked confused.

"She said she doesn't know how Hia does anything." Kurama translated. 

"Oh! Why didn't she just say that?" Yusuke asked.

"I did! Just in a more sophisticated way!" Kita said and smirked at Yusuke.

"Oh shut up! Any way where is Hia?" Yusuke asked again.

"Haven't we done been through this?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah we have and I've answered his question three times. I DON'T KNOW!" Kita said very annoyed at this point with Yusuke.

"OK! Sorry get the picture!" Yusuke said walking over to the front door.

"About time you got it!" Kita said then smirked when Yusuke walked out.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled as he slammed the door.

"He's just worried." Kurama said sitting down on the couch beside Kita.

"About time you decided to sit down. You just standing there was getting on my nerves." Kita said.

"Oh my bad I thought that was Yusuke getting on your nerves." Kurama said and kissed Kita on the cheek.

"It just may have been but I got kissed." Kita said smiling at Kurama.

****

Back In Yusuke's Room!

"He's getting worse…" Hia said using a damp wash cloth on Hiei's face.

If he doesn't cool down quickly he going to die or some thing. Hia thought as she tried every thing she could think of to cool Hiei down.

"I've got to do something quickly." Hia whispered and then kissed Hiei on the forehead. She then stood up with a bowl of water and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back Hiei I promise." Hia said and walked out into the living room. 

"Hia!!" Kurama said Surprised. 

"Kurama, Kita, Yukina!" Hia said nodding to each. Then walked into the kitchen and filled the bowl with cool water.

"Well we know where she went." Kurama said.

"Yeah but how'd she get in there without one of us seeing?" Kita asked.

"May be she didn't get past us." Kurama said completely confusing Kita.

"What do you mean?" Kita asked.

"Window!" Hia said coming out of the kitchen with a bowl full of cool water.

"As I thought." Kurama said.

"Now I'm completely lost." Kita said.

"Window, Tree, Yusuke's room, ring a bell!" Hia said then walked back into Yusuke's room.

"I was wondering how she'd get in there!" Yukina said smiling.

"You knew!" Kita said angrily.

"Yeah I heard her say she was going in there last night before she left." Yukina said still smiling at the closed door to Yusuke's room.

"Why in Hell didn't you tell us!" Kita asked angrily.

"Yusuke said he would use his spirit gun on her." Yukina said looking at Kita now.

"He would never attack her." Kurama said.

"He said he would." Yukina said.

"He just said that to protect her. To keep her from getting sick." Kita said.

"If I had of said some thing Hiei would have died because of her willingness to take care of him he lived. Why is that so hard to understand. None of you would go in there to save his life. Hia loves him and I won't stand in her way!" Yukina said ending the discussion from her point of view and walked over to the window and looked out.

Like brother like sister! Kurama thought then sighed.

"Yukina you just put both their lives in danger." Kurama said sadly.

"She has immunity from it she said so herself." Yukina said standing up for her believes. 

"Yukina you don't understand human sicknesses. What Hiei has is deadly even to us that have had it before. Some people live and others die." Kita said.

"I guaranty when you had it, if you ever have, your mother or some one stayed with you 24-7 to take care of you now isn't that right?" Yukina said kind of angry but she couldn't figure out why she was so angry with them.

"Yes, my mother was there." Kita said.

"Then why is it such a big deal that Hia is taking care of Hiei. Because if she didn't none of you would!" Yukina said then looked at them kind of sad now.

"We would have taken care of him from out here." Kita said.

"Oh yeah how would you do that? Tie Hia down so she couldn't get in there. The only one that could of stopped Hia was Yusuke and I wasn't about to tell him. Hiei deserves her and she deserves him. now drop it please." Yukina said.

****

In Yusuke's Room!

"Yukina…" Hiei said as he twisted and turned in his sleep.

"Hiei darling what about her?" Hia asked trying to get him to stay still.

"Yukina…my…my…" Hiei said then jerked like he had just jumped off a mountain in a nightmare.

"HIEI!… Yukina come quick." Hia yelled running to the door and opening it.

"Hia what's wrong?" Yukina asked running over to her.

"I don't know come in here. he said your name then nothing else besides 'my'…" Hia said pulling Yukina into the room and shutting the door.

"Hiei?" Yukina questioned softly.

"Yukina…I'm…sorry…" Hiei said as he slept and a tear ran down his face.

"Sorry for what Hiei?" Yukina asked confused.

"F…or not being the brother…I should have been to you…" Hiei said and then started breathing very hard.

"Brother?" Yukina said completely confused.

"He's your older brother Yukina." Hia said clarifying it for Yukina.

"Hi…Hiei is my…my brother…" Yukina said completely stunned.

"I should have been there for you Yukina I'm sorry…" Hiei said opening an eye to see her stunned face.

"You're my…my brother…why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yukina asked.

"He was afraid you wouldn't accept him any more for being a former assassin and a Makai Thief." Hia said kneeling down on the other side of Hiei as Yukina.

"Why tell me now?" Yukina asked. 

"I don't want…to go with out you…knowing…so you'd stop searching…" Hiei said.

"Stop right there Hiei you're not leaving so don't even talk like that." Hia said making Hiei look at her.

"I am Hia…" Hiei said and coughed a little.

"No you're not!" Hia said firmly as a tear fell down her cheek, "I'm taking care of you. You're not leaving me! Human or half ice/ half fire demon." Hia said then taped Hiei on the nose as she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I'll try Hia…" Hiei said smiling up at her.

"No don't try…do! You understand me." Hia said and smiled at him again.

"Yeah I get it!" Hiei said and smiled up at Hia as he placed his hand on her cheek, "I guess I found the perfect person to fall in love with hum…" Hiei said and laughed a little.

"Um-hum. You can't get rid of me now!" Hia said laughing a little too as she placed one of her hands on his hand that was on her cheek. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Please review and tell me what you think. Yes Hiei is becoming very cute. So don't freak out about it. He's I love.


	14. Alive or Dead?

Read it all the way threw please. It's not over yet!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 14

Alive or Dead?

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 4, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why tell me now?" Yukina asked. 

"I don't want…to go with out you…knowing…so you'd stop searching…" Hiei said.

"Stop right there Hiei you're not leaving so don't even talk like that." Hia said making Hiei look at her.

"I am Hia…" Hiei said and coughed a little.

"No you're not!" Hia said firmly as a tear fell down her cheek, "I'm taking care of you. You're not leaving me! Human or half ice/ half fire demon." Hia said then taped Hiei on the nose as she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I'll try Hia…" Hiei said smiling up at her.

"No don't try…do! You understand me." Hia said and smiled at him again.

"Yeah I get it!" Hiei said and smiled up at Hia as he placed his hand on her cheek, "I guess I found the perfect person to fall in love with hum…" Hiei said and laughed a little.

"Um-hum. You can't get rid of me now!" Hia said laughing a little too as she placed one of her hands on his hand that was on her cheek. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You need to sleep Hiei. You have no choice but to beat this now." Yukina said and smiled at her brother.

"Yeah say's who?" Hiei said.

"Me!" Hai answered.

"And me!" Yukina said.

"Tag teamed now. well guess I'll have to." Hiei said then smiled at his sister then at his girlfriend.

"Sleep Hiei. You nee your rest." Hia said and smiled at him.

"All right I'm going to sleep." Hiei said and closed his eyes. Hia and Yukina walked to the door.

"I don't get why he never told me before?" Yukina said sadly.

"He didn't think you would accept him." Hia said and put a hand on Yukina's shoulder.

"I've always' liked him so why wouldn't I accept him. I've been looking for him for years." Yukina said.

"Yukina you just have to understand him and his life." Hia said.

"You do?" Yukina asked.

"Well he's had a very hard life from what he's told me." Hia said and looked at Hiei with love in her eyes. "You can go to sleep now Hiei." Hia said and smiled. And he laughed a little and looked at her.

"How'd…never mind I'm going to go to the kitchen I haven't ate in a while." Yukina said.

"Neither have I. But I'm going to stay here with Hiei." Hia said and looked back to Yukina.

"Hia go eat." Hiei said.

"I'll eat when you're better Hiei." Hia said and looked back to Hiei who was now coughing. 

"Hia I mean it…go eat." Hiei said.

"And I told you to go to sleep." Hia said.

"Fine make a deal. You go eat and I'll go to sleep." Hiei said.

"Fine. But I'm going to eat in here." Hia said.

"No stay in the kitchen." Hiei said and smiled at her.

"But Hiei…" Hia started to whine.

"No but's Hia kitchen now go." Hiei said and smiled at her again.

"Oh fine." Hia said and walked out with Yukina.

"Hia what's going on?" Kita asked.

"My brother just kicked her out." Yukina said and laughed a little at the look on Hia's face.

"You're brother." Kurama said stunned.

"Yeah he just told me." Yukina said and walked into the kitchen with Hia right behind her.

"Don't worry Hia that's how he is." Yukina said.

"Yeah well I just want to help him." Hia said and sat down at the table.

"Yeah Hia I know. But He loves you and won't put you threw any thing unless absolutely necessary. And you being hungry isn't necessary." Yukina said as she started to fix two sandwiches.

"Yeah but…" Hia said but was cut off.

"Hia you love him don't you?" Yukina said.

"Of course I love him." Hia said and looked at Yukina questioningly. 

"Good then you understand that he'd die for you. Don't make him get up and come in here to make sure you eat cause that's what he will do." Yukina said.

"Yeah I've noticed that." Hia said and smiled at Yukina when she put a plate in front of her.

"You know Hiei has been threw a lot…" Yukina said and started to tell Hia every thing she knew about Hiei from her meetings with him.

****

Several Hours Later!

"Hia…It's Hiei!" Kita yelled. Hia jumped up almost knocking the table over and ran to Yusuke's room.

"What's wrong?" Hia said as she ran into the room.

"He's not breathing." Kita said.

"Some one find Botan!" Hia yelled as she tried to get Hiei to breathe.

"Hia…it's no use he's gone…" Kita said putting a hand on Hia's shoulder.

"I don't believe that…" Hia said shaking Kita off.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked coming back in.

"He's gone… My brother's dead…" Yukina said crying.

"I'm so sorry Yukina." Yusuke said as he walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hiei…Hiei…" Hia said finally giving up and started crying.

"Hia I'm sorry." Kita said and tried to lead Hia out of the room but she wouldn't move.

"It's my fault…" Hia said sitting down putting her hands on her face and continued to cry.

"No Hia it's not your fault. You tried every thing you could." Kita said.

"Leave her be Kita." Kurama said and motioned for her to follow him. she followed him and so did every one else then they shut the door to the room. Hia cried until she fell asleep.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hia I'll be back. Koenma said I wasn't supposed to die yet." Hiei said and caressed her cheek.

"What do you mean Hiei?" Hia asked.

"It means I'm not really dead ask Yusuke what he went threw to get back and you'll understand." Hia said.

"But Hiei I don't understand. How can you come back." Hia asked.

"I'm not sure of that one my self but Koenma said since I'm a human he can bring me back with your help." Hiei said and smiled at her.

"Hiei I love you. I'll do any thing." Hia said.

"I know and no more tears for me. All right. Tell Yukina I'll be back. I got to go for now. I'll be back I promise." Hiei said then kissed her on the lips.

"But Hiei don't leave…" Hia whined.

"Just for a few days my body will start to glow and you have to kiss me before midnight in two days. But my body has to be glowing or it won't work." Hiei said in a rushed manner.

"Hiei wait why before Midnight?" Hia asked.

"I'll never get to come back after that." Hiei said and put his hand on her cheek and looked at her lovingly.

"You'll be back I promise." Hia said and felt him kiss her again.

"I know." Hiei said then left.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hiei!" Hia said sitting up then put her hand on her cheek and smiled. And put her hand on Hiei's cheek and felt warmth.

It wasn't just a dream. Hia thought.

"Yukina!!" Hia yelled running out of the room.

"Yes…" Yukina said looking up to her from the couch.

"Yukina he's coming back. Hiei's coming back." Hia said excitedly. 

"Hia you're going crazy." Kita said.

"No really He said to ask Yusuke what he went threw and we'd understand." Hia said and looked at Yusuke.

"What does he have to do to come back?" Yusuke asked.

"OK! You're both crazy." Kita said.

"No Yusuke died about a year ago. You remember that traffic accident where a teen age boy died to save a child from a speeding car." Kurama asked.

"Yeah so." Kita said.

"That teen age boy was Yusuke." Kuwabara said.

"He said some thing about his body would be glowing in two days." Hia said confused. 

"So you have to kiss him." Yusuke said making Hia blush.

"Yeah. How did you come back." Hia asked.

"Kieko kissed him." Botan said and smiled at the blush on Yusuke's cheeks.

"Kieko Yukimura!" Kita said while holding back a laugh,

"Yeah what about it?" Yusuke asked kind of annoyed

"The biggest and most feared guy in town and he was kissed by a goody too shoes straight 'A' student." Kita said while laughing.

"Darn You Botan. Just had to say some thing don't you." Yusuke said kind of angry.

"She has a point." Kita said.

"Who would kiss you Kita?" Hia asked.

"Kurama right." Kita said and looked at him and he nodded.

"Shuichi Minamino goodie too shoes at his private school." Hia said and smiled at the look on Kita's face.

"You were saying Kita." Yusuke said.

"Oh shut up." Kita said and crossed her arms.

"How'd you know my human name?" Kurama asked.

"Easily. I know my cousin is your mothers new step-son." Hia said.

"What you mean Shuichi?" Kita asked.

"Yeah. He was talking about seeing the guy you were dating in several pictures at his new house and I asked him what the boys name was and he said Shuichi Minamino." Hia said.

"Oh that's not even funny please tell me you're kidding." Kurama said.

"No I'm not kidding." Hia said and smiled at Kurama.

"No offense but I don't like your cousin." Kurama said.

"Oh imagine that Shuichi don't like my cousin Shuichi." Hia said and laughed at the look on Kurama's face.

"I really hate Shuichi!" Kita said and Kurama looked at her. "Not you your step brother." Kita said then sighed.

"Why because he just made you eat your foot." Hia said and laughed at her friend.

***Well at least she's stopped crying!*** Hiei said and watched her laugh at Kita's red face then he turned to Kurama.

***But that's only temporary Hiei. She'll be depressed again.*** Botan thought then left the house. 

***Well now if I marry Hia and he marries Kita we'll be related.*** Hiei said then sighed.

***It wouldn't be that bad. You guys get along all right.*** Botan said appearing beside him on her oar and in her pink kimono. Then Hiei started to laugh at Kurama's face. He looked like he could kill Shuichi for all the things he had told Hia.

"Hia please stop!" Kurama begged he was completely embarrassed by now.

"All right I'll stop but I know a lot more Kurama." Hia said and laughed at how red he was.

I'll kill him. this is so embarrassing. I thought my mom got embarrassing with the last girlfriend I had, but Hia and Shuichi…" Kurama thought.

"Oh poor Kurama look what you did Hia." Kita said as she walked over to him trying not to laugh.

"I was a demon for three hundred years it was hard to learn to be a human." Kurama defended himself.

***That's why he never laughed at me for trying to learn how to be a human.*** Hiei said and looked at Kurama who was still red and trying to defend himself against Shuichi and Hia.

"Kurama we all did the same thing it's call growing up to humans. You and Hiei were just learning to be humans after all you were demons for a long time." Hia said and smiled at Kurama. 

***So she noticed it too.*** Hiei said and smiled.

***Of course she did Hiei. Love won't let you make fun of some one only try to help them. Even if it is humorous.*** Botan said. 

***Two day's I get to float around up here.*** Hiei said and Botan just nodded to him.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey there! Hope you like this chapter. The next should be up quickly if I get a lot of reviews. Just kidding it'll be up as soon as I get it wrote. Please leave a review. 

Thanks

Yaiko Youkai.


	15. Alive & A Date

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 15

Alive & A Date

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 5, 2003

It's now on the third day and Hiei has visited Hia every night. Either to just talk to her or just comfort her with his presents. Which always' worked.

"Hia get up. You're getting out of this house today." Kita yelled.

"Aw leave me alone." Hia said and rolled over to where her back was facing Yusuke's bedroom door.

"Hia I mean it get up! We're going to the mall. I'll drag you there if I have to." Kita said.

"Go away." Hia said still half asleep.

"Nope get up." Kita said grabbing Hia and making her stand up.

"Have I told you lately I hate you." Hia said trying to sit back down.

"Yeah every hour for the last two days now lets go." Kita said and started for the door to Yusuke's room.

"Well hell at least let me change." Hia said and jerked her shirt out of Kita's hands.

"All right but I'll be back." Kita said and walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Twit. It's 9 in the morning." Hia said as she rubbed her eyes and went over to a suitcase and opened it up and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a tank top. Then she walked over to the door and looked out to see Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama standing there. "Well hell I can't go to the bathroom dressed in this I have to change in here." Hia said then looked over to Hiei's body.

Oh I'll hurt him if he say's one word when he gets back! Hia thought then changed her cloths and laid her night cloths over on her suitcase.

"Hia aren't you done yet?" Kita said opening the door.

"Damn you don't care if I was changing and there are guy's out there do you." Hia said.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Hum…*** Hiei said turning around to face the two girls.

***At least she had her cloths on.*** Hiei said and sighed.

***You didn't watch her change Hiei I'm proud of you.*** Botan said.

***If she wanted me to see her naked…never mind.*** Hiei said not knowing what to say.

***She would marry you!*** Botan said filling in Hiei's statement.

***Marry? What's that?*** Hiei asked filling like a complete idiot.

***Oh it's…it's like taking a mate it's the human equivalent of mating.*** Botan said not quite sure how to explain it.

***Oh! OK! So she doesn't want me to marry her.*** Hiei said disappointed.

***I don't know you haven't asked her.*** Botan said and Hiei looked at her strangely. ***See Hiei the guy asks the girl to marry him in the human world and the girl either says yes or no. some say maybe but most say Yes or no though.*** Botan explained.

***OK! What does this asking her to marry mean?*** Hiei asked having an idea of what it was.

***Uhm…OK! The guy buys an engagement ring and a marriage ring then when there alone he gets down on one knee and says 'Will you marry me and be my wife?' it's kind of complicated Hiei. Why do you want to asked Hia to marry you?*** Botan said.

***I never said that.*** Hiei said.

***You didn't have too.*** Botan said and smiled at him when he looked at her stunned.

***Don't tell any one.*** Hiei said a little worried.

***I won't that's your job not mine.*** Botan said and smiled again when Hiei looked away form her to Kita shoving Hia out the door.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on Hia. We're going to find you something to wear tonight." Kita said shoving her into a store.

"What do you mean?" Hia said blushing.

"You know what I mean." Kita said.

"Kita back off." Hia said walking out of the lingerie store Kita had shoved her in.

"What?" Kita asked innocently.

"I'm not doing anything until I'm married. Got it." Hia said kind of angry now.

"OK! Sorry. Well you can go on a date any way." Kita said.

"Oh year at midnight. That's intelligent." Hia said and started for the doors to the mall.

"Oh come on Hia I'm just playing around." Kita said.

"Yeah well you just call me a slut. So I'm going home." Hia said and walked out of the mall and started down the sidewalk.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***OK! What's a slut?*** Hiei asked Botan.

***In the human world it's a girl who sleeps with every one.*** Botan said.

***Then why did Kita just call Hia that? She's never slept with me.*** Hiei asked.

***I don't know.*** Botan said.

***She's a what do the human's call it?*** Hiei asked.

***Virgin.*** Botan said.

***A virgin.*** Hiei said and smiled as he followed Hia back to Yusuke's house.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hia waz up?" Kurama asked then noticed that Kita wasn't behind her. "Hia where's Kita?" He asked.

"Probably still at the damn mall." Hia said angrily.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing." Hia said and walked into the kitchen.

"Hia…what's wrong?" Yukina said trying to get Kuwabara to back away. "Kazuma go out to Yusuke." Yukina said.

"Aw but my love I want to be near you." Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara she said leave." Hia said grabbing his shirt and throwing him out of the kitchen. "Listen to her or I'll kick you ass." Hia said shutting the door.

"Thanks Hia what's wrong?" Yukina asked.

"Kita." Hia said.

"What do you mean Kita?" Yukina asked. 

"Well she shoved me into a lingerie store and said I'd have to have something for tonight." Hia said putting her head on the table.

"What's a lingerie store?" Yukina asked.

"It's a store for sexy things for a night with a guy." Hia said.

"Oh. That's mean. You're pure aren't you." Yukina said.

"Of course I'm a virgin or pure which ever you want to call it." Hia said.

"Yukina…" Kuwabara said in a whiny tone coming back into the kitchen.

"Kazuma Kuwabara get out and stay out." Hia said literally kicking him out of the kitchen. "Kurama keep him out before I kill him for bugging Yukina." Hia said then went back into the kitchen.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Hey I don't have to be there to protect Yukina.*** Hiei said and smiled at Hia.

***Dang she's mad…*** Botan said and then saw Kita walk into the house.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Kita what's up with Hia?" Kurama asked.

"Don't worry about it. What happened to him?" Kita said noticing Kuwabara unconscious on the floor.

"Hia." Yusuke said as he watched a movie that had just came on TV.

Damn I really made her mad. Kita thought stepping over Kuwabara and going into the kitchen.

"Hia I'm sorry I just thought it would be funny to see your face." Kita said standing behind Hia.

"Was it funny?" Hia asked.

"No and I'm sorry." Kita said looking at the floor.

"You know I'm the only one that can make you regret something you did." Hia said and smiled at Kita.

"Yeah and I hate it." Kita said and smiled.

"I'm going to go check on Hiei." Hia said.

"Hey Hia his body should be glowing now." Yusuke said as he watched the TV.

"Really." Hia said excitedly as she ran to Yusuke's room and went in.

He's right. Hia thought as she walked over to him and kneeled down beside him. she waited a minute then put a hand on his cheek and leaned over and started to kiss him. she wasn't surprised when he started to kiss back but was surprised when he put his hands on her back and pulled her down. She fell down on him and started laughing.

"Well I'm glad your back too." Hia said then leaned up and kissed him again.

"I'm tiered of just laying here. want to go out to dinner with me alone." Hiei said and smiled at her.

"But I don't have any thing to wear." Hia said

"So I don't care what you wear as long as you wear something." Hiei said and brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face.

"You listened to my conversations didn't you." Hia said and tapped him on the nose.

"Maybe." Hiei said and smiled. 

"All right lets go." Hia said and smiled at him.

"Aw…look at the cute couple." Kita said and leaned against Kurama. And all Hia and Hiei did was smile at each other.

"Oh yeah hey Shuichi." Hiei said to Kurama and laughed at how red Kurama got.

"You heard all that." Kurama said.

"Yeah." Hiei said standing up with Hia.

"Aw man…" Kurama whined.

"Like Hia said you were just learning Kurama." Hiei said putting his arm around Hia and pulling her closer to him.

"You're not going to make fun of me." Kurama said stunned.

"No you didn't make fun of me." Hiei said walking past Kurama with Hia's hand in his.

"Hey where are you going?" Yukina asked.

"Hey Hiei what about Yukina?" Hia asked.

"Uhm… Kurama do me a favor?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah sure." Kurama said.

"Keep Kuwabara away from Yukina. I want to have a few hours alone with Hia I'm taking her out to eat." Hiei said.

"OK! I'll be fine though Brother." Yukina said and smiled.

"Yukina Kuwabara is a leach. Be careful. Kita can you help Kurama?" Hia asked.

"Yeah. Have fun." Kita said and smiled when Hiei and Hia left.

"Hiei where are we going?" Hia asked.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Hiei asked.

"Uhm…I don't know…" Hia said as they stopped in front of the movies.

"Hia!" a woman's voice yelled.

"Oh no my mother." Hia said turning around.

"Hia where have you been." Her mother asked noticing Hia's and Hiei's hands.

"Mom I told you I was staying at a friends house for a while. You're in danger now." Hia said.

"What do you mean did he get you into something." Her mother said pointing at Hiei.

"Well yes but no. I'll explain it later. Mom we've got to do some thing. Later." Hia said and drug Hiei away from her mother.

"Uhm…what was that about. Yes but no?" Hiei asked.

"Well we were with you and Kurama when those demons attacked. But it was our choice to be there with you." Hia said and smiled at him.

"Oh OK!" Hiei said and smiled back making her stop then kissing her.

"I thought we were going to eat." Hia said and smiled back at him.

"Oh yeah." Hiei said. Then looked around and spotted a restaurant and pointed to it.

"I've all way's wanted to go there." Hia said and followed Hiei to the restaurant. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey there told you I'd have it up quickly. Thanks for the reviews and please keep leaving them. 


	16. Attacked Memories Lost!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 16

Attacked Memory's Lost

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 9, 2003

It's been several weeks since Hiei came back and Hia and Hiei have been inseparable along with Kurama and Kita. The only time Hiei and Hia aren't alone is when Yukina is with them trying to get away from Kuwabara.

"Hey Kurama I need to talk to you." Hiei said walking towards the door and leaving the apartment.

"OK! I'll be back Kita." Kurama said and followed Hiei out of the apartment.

"OK! What was that about?" Hia asked walking over to the window with Kita right beside her.

"You guy's they wanted to be alone." Yukina said walking up on the other side of Hia and watching the guys out side.

"So!" Hia said and smiled at Yukina for being just as curious as herself and Kita.

****

Out Side!

"Look at that!" Hiei said and pointed up to the window with three girls watching them.

"Yeah it's like we are doing something illegal." Kurama said and laughed at the three girls.

"One sister and two girlfriends…" Hiei said and turned his back to the girls so Hia and Kita couldn't read his lips.

"Yeah I thinks it's kind of funny though." Kurama said turning to where the girls couldn't read his lips either.

"Have you…uhm…thought about asking Kita to marry you Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah but I can't seem to bring myself to do it though. Have you thought about it with Hia?" Kurama answered looking at Hiei.

"Yeah but I don't really understand this human ceremony. Do you?" Hiei said then sighed.

"Not really. I always ignored my human mother because I had no intention of marring a human. Heck I had no intention to be human so long. Being half human is bad enough but full human I had never intended to be human." Kurama said then sighed as well.

"We could go to Botan. She should know about it." Hiei said, not wanting to say he'd already asked some things.

"Or we could go to the library with our the rest of our group bugging us." Kurama said.

"That sounds better." Hiei said relieved that he didn't have to ask Botan any more questions on the subject.

"OK! The library it is when do we go?" Kurama asked.

"Now if you want." Hiei said and looked at the three girls in the window.

"All right lets go." Kurama said and waving to the window as they started to leave.

****

In The House!

"And where do they think they're going?" Kita asked starting towards the door which was already open.

"Hey Hiei where are you going?" Hia asked.

"Don't worry you'll understand later. We'll be back in a couple of hours." Hiei said waving to her as he continued to walk.

"Be careful Hiei!" Hia yelled after him.

"I will!" Hiei said back.

"You too Kurama!" Kita yelled.

"All way's darling." Kurama said.

"Good they're alone. No Spirit Detective to save them now!" a voice whispered in the shadows.

"I don't like this. There is something not right here." Hia siad looking around for any one she didn't recognise. 

"Hia you're just too worried. They can take care of themselves." Kita said walking back into the apartment.

"Yukina do you fill like something not quite right?" Hia asked.

"No!" Yukina said and followed Kita back into the apartment.

Maybe I'm just imagining things. Hia thought and walked back into house with the other two.

****

At The Library!

"Hey Shuichi!" a young man said.

"Oh no…" Kurama groaned and turned around to see Hia's cousin running up to him.

"What are you doing here Shuichi?" Shuichi asked. _(I know it's confusing but Shuichi is the actual name of Kurama's step brother I didn't make it up!) _

"It's none of your business." Kurama said.

"Touchy, touchy big bro." Shuichi said.

"I'm not your brother." Kurama said looking at Hiei like help.

"Yeah you are. Mom said all those pictures on the wall were of her son. You! So there for I'm your new brother. Besides mom's worried about you..." Shuichi said but stopped when he noticed Kurama looking past him with a worried look.

"Hiei… isn't that…" Kurama said pointing to a guy.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Hiei said in a worried tone.

"But how he's standing at the door." Kurama said ducking behind a bookshelf dragging Hiei with him.

"I don't know. Use your new brother or some thing." Hiei said.

"What is wrong with you two?" Shuichi asked standing out in the view of the guy looking for Kurama and Hiei.

"Ahh. You're going to get us kill idiot." Hiei said dragging Shuichi into the aisle.

"Are you in trouble or some thing bro.?" Shuichi asked.

"No I'm just hiding for the fun of it." Kurama said sarcastically.

"No wonder you haven't been home for several months." Shuichi said.

"Duh!" Kurama said annoyed now.

"Watch this." Shuichi said and walked out and over towards the guy looking for them.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey kid have you seen a guy with red hair and green eyes and another guy with black hair and Sapphire eyes?" the guy asked Shuichi.

"Yeah they were over there earlier." Shuichi said and pointed in the opposite direction that Hiei and Kurama were in.

"Hey Keshin there over there!" the first guy said and pointed where Shuichi had pointed and both of the guys started over there.

"Thanks Shuichi!" Kurama said running out of the library.

"Yeah you're a life saver." Hiei said following Kurama.

"Hey there they go! Get them!!" Keshin said.

"Oh shit Kurama we're in trouble they spotted us." Hiei said knowing the two demons after them.

"Just keep running!" Kurama said and glanced back.

This isn't good they're catching up! Kurama thought.

"Where's Yusuke or that idiot Kuwabara?" Hiei yelled his question.

"Oh I don't know!" Kurama said then just stopped running.

"Damn we're surrounded." Hiei said stopping beside him because of two other demons running in front of them as the other two ran up behind.

"Damn!" Kurama said.

"Damn's right boy's because you're going to die tonight." One of the new demons said.

"Kurama, Hiei!! Where are you!!" They heard Kita yell.

"Oh we'll kill you two and have some fun with your girls." Another demon said.

"Leave them out of this. You're after us not them!" Kurama said angrily.

"Yeah but what's better then to defile a woman in front of there lover." Another demon said, then they tied Hiei and Kurama up.

"Leave them alone!" Hiei yelled.

"Tenku got get those females! Go with him Tenski." Keshin said.

"No leave them alone!!" Kurama yelled.

"Come on you two lets go." Keshin said and started to drag Hiei and Kurama. 

"We said leave them alone!" Kurama said and got away from Keshin and attacked Tenku which did nothing except get him unconscious along with Hiei who had attacked Keshin.

"What are you waiting for get them girls!" Keshin said as he and his partner grabbed Hiei and Kurama and started back to there hide out.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hiei, Kurama!!!" Hia yelled this time.

"Well, well, well Hiei and Kurama's little bitches. If you want to see them again alive I'd suggest you come here with out a fight." Tenski said.

"Where are they?" Kita asked.

"You'll see lets go!" a demon said grabbing Kita and the other one grabbed Hia.

"Ouch! Defiantly frikin demon." Hia said but didn't struggle.

****

At The Hide Out!

"Kurama!" Kita yelled running over to him and placing his head on her lap as she stroked his hair.

"Where's Hiei!!" Hia yelled.

"He'll be back in a few minutes." Tenku said and shut the door.

"Kita how's Kurama?" Hia asked turning to her.

"I don't know he's alive but as to his condition I don't know he's been beat to hell." Kita said very worried as she put her hand on his cheek and moved him to where when he woke up he'd see her sitting there with him.

"I'm sorry Kita if I'd acted earlier and asked Yusuke to go with them they would be fine." Hia said and sat down and leaned against a wall.

"Come one Kurama wake up…" Kita said very worried.

"Get in there." A demon said opening the door and throwing Hiei inside. 

"Hiei!!" Hia yelled and ran over to him laying on the floor.

"Bastard!" Hiei said pushing himself up. "Damn Kurama still isn't up." He said brushing Hia away from him and walked over to Kita and Kurama.

"Hiei!" Hia said confused.

"Who in hell are you two?" Hiei asked looking between Hia and Kita.

"Hiei I'm your girlfriend remember!" Hia said sadly.

"And I'm Kurama's girlfriend." Kita said stunned that he didn't know them.

"Like two demon's need girlfriends. That's a stupid Human thing!" Hiei said.

"Hiei you are human. You've been human for months." Hia said and walked up to him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei Yukina is staying at Yusuke's apartment with us Yusuke and Botan. She's your sister. You just told her several weeks ago." Hia said.

"How in hell do you know Yukina and she's my sister! Cause I know I didn't tell you!" Hiei yelled.

"Hiei yes you did. You told me a lot of things. You were a half Fire half ice demon and you were called the forbidden child of Koorime. You were a Makie Thief and assassin. You were afraid of telling her you were her brother because she wouldn't accept you." Hia said walking up to him.

"Would you shut up!" Hiei said and slapped Hia.

"Hiei!! She just gave you a reason to believe her. How would she know all that stuff if you didn't tell her." Kita said angrily.

"I got an idea Kita." Hia said and hit Hiei as hard as she could.

"OUCH!!! Damn you!" Hiei said and started after her.

"Since I'm a human female how can I hurt you if you're not a human!" Hia said backing away from him then he stopped and looked down at his hands.

"I can't be a human." Hiei said then looked at Hia with a confused look on his face.

"Hiei you were turned into a human by a stupid fairy. You never told me how to reverse the curse but I'm sure you knew." Hia said and smiled at him.

"What about Kurama?" Hiei said and looked at him.

"He's a human too. Not just half human he's full." Kita said.

"Hiei now do you remember any thing?" Hia asked walking up to him.

"No! the last thing I remember is saving Spirit World then nothing. I don't even remember how I got here." Hiei said.

"That must have been before you met us. Because all of us plus Yusuke and Kuwabara saved Spirit world together once." Kita said.

"They must of beat the crap out of you. Come here." Hia said lovingly looking at him. "Yeah they hit you in the head. You've got amnesia. Kita cheek Kurama." Hia said.

"Besides the face, arms, and chest I don't see any thing." Kita said.

"Then he should still have his memory. But it's going to take time for Hiei to get his back." Hia said in a worried tone.

"I'm more worried about him waking up." Kita said moving her bangs out of his face.

"He will I promise Kita. He loves you too much not too. Like Hiei loved me enough to come back to life." Hia said.

"What are you talking about now?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei you died from a human disease but Koenma who ever that is brought you back with my help." Hia said.

"What do you mean your help?" Hiei asked a little confused.

"I had to kiss you. Like Keiko had to kiss Yusuke." Hia said and smiled at Hiei.

"You kissed me giving me your life energy." Hiei said stunned.

"Yeah and you two have been inseparable ever since except when you're saving Yukina from Kuwabara." Kita said and looked down at Kurama who was starting to wake up. "Kurama…" she said happily.

"Aw…I hurt all over…Kita is that you?" Kurama asked putting a hand on her cheek.

"Yes it's me Kurama." Kita said with a few tears running down her cheek.

"Well Kurama knows you two. So I guess you were telling the truth." Hiei said and Kurama looked over to him.

"Hiei you look like hell. Hi Hia!" Kurama said noticing Hia standing beside Hiei.

"Hi Kurama. How do you feel?" Hia asked.

"I hurt what about you. You look like you've been hit." Kurama said.

"I'm fine. But Hiei's lost his memory." Hia said.

"Hiei's the one that slapped her!" Kita said.

"Hiei…why did you slap Hia?" Kurama asked trying to sit up.

She intentionally didn't say I hit her. Hiei thought amazed.

"He didn't know me." Hia said quickly.

"That's no excuse Hiei. She's your girlfriend." Kurama said.

"I didn't even know her name until you said it more or less know that!" Hiei said defensively. 

"Kurama he thought he was still a demon. He said the last thing he remembered was helping save Spirit World before meeting us." Hia said and smiled at Hiei.

OK! Now she's defending me! Hiei thought and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What Hiei?" Hia asked.

"Why do you defend me?" Hiei asked.

"I love you that's why. Besides I'm right aren't I?" Hia said and smiled at him.

"Yeah…" Hiei said and walked over to a wall and sat down.

"Hiei what's wrong?" Hia asked walking over to him.

"I just got the crap beat out of me that's what." Hiei said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry…" Hia said sadly as she sat down beside him and watched the floor.

"It's not you fault. Kurama and I made them mad now they're out for revenge." Hiei said.

"You know this is the Second time the four of us have been in a dungeon together." Kita said laughing a little.

"Yeah but last time they only captured us to piss Hiei and Kurama off so they could kill them." Hia said.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Please Review and tell me what you think. Sorry I cut off there but I can't think of any thing else.


	17. Love's Memories

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 17

Loves Memory's 

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 10, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hiei what's wrong?" Hia asked walking over to him.

"I just got the crap beat out of me that's what." Hiei said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry…" Hia said sadly as she sat down beside him and watched the floor.

"It's not you fault. Kurama and I made them mad now they're out for revenge." Hiei said.

"You know this is the Second time the four of us have been in a dungeon together." Kita said laughing a little.

"Yeah but last time they only captured us to piss Hiei and Kurama off so they could kill them." Hia said.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurama, Hiei, Hia, and Kita have been in the dungeon for several hours and Hia had fell asleep leaning against the wall. Hiei just sat there trying to remember the past few months. Kurama and Kita sat there talking most of the time as he had his arms around her and his head on her head.

"Kurama what are we going to do when we get out of here?" Kita asked.

"I don't know love but we'll do some thing together besides watch movies on TV." Kurama said and hugged her. _(See Kurama and Kita are in love too.) _

"That sounds good too me." Kita said and smiled up at him.

"Good what do you want to do?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know but we could go out and eat then go walking in the Park." Kita said

"That sounds like a perfect romantic night together." Kurama said then kissed Kita's cheek.

"Uhm-hum." Kita said leaning back on him. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Why can't I remember any thing? Hiei wondered very frustrated by now then he looked over to Hia.

"No…leave him alone…" Hia mumbled in her sleep and Kurama and Kita looked over to her.

"I thinks she's dreaming about Hiei." Kita said.

"Yeah most likely." Kurama said and smiled at Hiei who moved over closer to her and leaned Hia over to lean on him and sleep.

"Uhm…Hiei…" Hia said waking up and looking at him.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Hiei asked.

"No I need to be awake any way." Hia said and smiled at him.

"You don't have to be." Hiei said and smiled back at her.

"Well if we're going to get out of here I do!" Hia said and laid her head on his shoulder.

"All right which ones next?" a demon said coming into the dungeon. "You pick bitch!" he said pointing over to Hia. And she straightened up then looked between the other three in the room then stood up. 

"I'll go!" Hia said.

"No Hia let me go!" Hiei said trying to stand up.

"No Hiei. You can't even stand more or less get beat again. Kurama's all ready got beat too. I won't tell Kita to go so I'm going." Hia said making Hiei stay still. "I'll be back." She said then put her hand on his cheek. Then she turned and walked over to the demon who had just entered.

"Let's go then bitch!" the demon said and grabbed her arm slinging her out of the door.

"Hia no!" Hiei yelled but then the door slammed.

"Hia will be back. She's very strong." Kurama said trying to comfort Hiei.

"I don't know why she wouldn't send me." Kita said.

"No affiance darling but she is stronger then you. Not by much though." Kurama said.

"But Hiei needs Hia." Kita said.

"Like I don't need you…" Kurama whined.

"Yeah but Hia is the only way to get Hiei's memory back. Unless by some miracle you can do that, but I can't." Kita said sadly as she watched the door.

"She's going to get her self killed." Hiei said sadly.

"She'll be back alive Hiei. She loves you too much to die here." Kita said.

"Yeah when you were sick she wouldn't leave your side until you kicked her out to make her eat after four day's with out eating." Kurama said.

"I don't remember that." Hiei said as he watched the door sadly.

Why didn't she send me? I can't stand to see her hurt even though I don't know her. Hiei thought.

****

With Hia!

"Get in there!" the demon said shoving Hia into a room.

"Jerk!" Hia said when the door slammed.

"As I thought. You wouldn't send any of the others to me!" a demon said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hia asked.

"Sit down!" he commanded.

"I'm not a little dog you can just order around you know!" Hia said angrily.

"Make her sit down." The demon said and another demon grabbed her and shoved her down in a set in the center of the room. "Tie her hands behind the chair." The demon said turning around to see the demon done doing as he asked.

"What the hell do you want?" Hia asked.

"Information that's all. Leave!" the demon said.

"Then who in hell are you?" Hia asked.

"I'm Keshin. Hiei and Kurama killed my father and now I'll take revenge." Keshin said walking into the light in the room. He had beautiful aqua hair and teal eyes.

"What information do you want?" Hia asked.

"Every thing you know about the two demons. And the spirit detective." Keshin said.

"Go to hell!" Hia said arrogantly.

"I see I'll have to do you like I did Hiei and Kurama." Keshin said and hit Hia across the face.

"Go right ahead cause you won't get any thing from me!" Hia said bleeding from her lip.

"Fine well see how strong your will is." Keshin said and started to beat the crap out of Hia. After two hours of beating Hia he looked at her absolutely shocked.

"Now you want to tell me any thing?" he asked.

"Go to Hell!" Hia said trying to sit up straight.

"Guard take he back to the dungeon with the others." Keshin said angrily.

Three down and one to go! he thought.

****

Back In The Dungeon!

"Why isn't she back yet?" Hiei asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Kurama said also worried then they heard something hit the door.

"Ahhh!!" they heard Hia yell.

"Dumb bitch he should have had some fun with you." The demon said.

"Let go of me!" Hia yelled and hit the demon.

"You damn little bitch!" the demon yelled then opened the door to the dungeon and threw her inside. She fell to the ground and barley moved.

"Bastereds…" Hia said and tried to get up.

"Not too will full now are you little tramp!" the demon said shutting the door.

"Go to hell!" Hia said as she finally stood up and looked at the demon through the window in the door. Then he just walked away angrily.

"Hia are you all right?" Hiei asked trying to get up.

"Yeah, I hurt like hell though." Hia said then walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"What did they want from you Hia?" Kurama asked.

"Every thing I knew about you two and Yusuke." Hia said.

"You should have told them." Hiei said.

"No! if I would have done that they would have killed me then killed you three." Hia said.

"Then why do they want all the information for?" Kita asked.

"Well I guess he's got two people to play Hiei and Kurama so they can get to Yusuke. That's the only thing I can come up with." Hia said.

"This is like last time Kurama. Hia looked like she had been beat and Kita was fine." Hiei said and kind of laughed.

"You remember!" Hia said stunned.

"I do remember…You and I have spent the last several week's with each other all the time some times Yukina would be with us." Hiei said surprised.

"It took Hia to get hurt before he could remember." Kurama said and laughed a little.

"I'm just glad he remembers. That slap he gave me hurt." Hia said and laughed a little.

"that punch you gave me didn't fill to good either." Hiei said and smiled at her.

"Well it was the only way to get you to believe you weren't a demon any more besides you slapped me first." Hia said and smiled at him.

"Hey Kuwabara do you sense them any were?" They head Yusuke asked. 

"Hey Yo Yusuke!!" Hia Yelled.

"Hey they're over here." Yukina said.

"Yukina…" Hiei said stunned.

"Hey brother." Yukina said when she opened the door.

"Damn you three look like hell." Yusuke said.

"Yeah but she's just fine." Hia said sarcastically pointing at Kita.

"Can we go now?" Kita asked standing up and helping Kurama up too.

"Chicken…" Hia said and stood up and pulled Hiei up too.

"What took you guys' so long?" Hiei asked.

"We couldn't figure out were the four of you were until Koenma found you guy's in Spirit World." Yusuke said.

"Saved by a diapered baby." Hiei said sarcastically.

"Well shall we go or just stand here." Kurama asked as the four inmates started for the door.

"Yeah let's go." Yusuke said.

"Oh Yukina…" Kuwabara said.

"Back off dork or I'll beat the crap out of you. I've got enough energy to do that." Hia said as she walked out with Hiei's arm on her shoulder. He was leaning more on her then he would have liked.

"come on baby sister." Hiei said and motioned her up to him. "Let's go home." He said putting an arm around her but still leaning on Hia.

"Hay what about me?" Kuwabara yelled as he ran after the group.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey every one. I hope you like this chapter. It finishes out the last chapter. Yeah. I was afraid I'd have to do three chapters of this dungeon thing. But I didn't. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Later Yaiko Youkai


	18. Christmas Gifts!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 18

Christmas Gifts?!

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 16, 2003

Hia woke as usual and got dressed for school in her winter uniform now that it was December and cold. Then she woke Kita then Kurama and they when threw the same rutin she had already gone threw that morning. She didn't bother to wake Yusuke cause he never goes to school any way.

"Kita you ready yet?" Hia asked threw the door to Yusuke's room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'm coming." Kita said in an annoyed tone.

"Well if you weren't so slow we'd never be late but we are always' late." Hia said in a very annoyed tone.

"If you'd wake me earlier I'd already be ready." Kita complained.

"Yeah right. You'd hit me if I woke you any earlier." Hia said and walked away from the door back to the kitchen and sat down.

"Kita, I'm going to walk you to school today." Kurama said from the living room.

"All right." Kita said from inside Yusuke's room.

"I'll see you when you show up Kita I'm going on ahead." Hia said and walked out of the kitchen then the apartment. 

They deserve time alone together. Wonder where Hiei's been for the last week? Hia wondered as she walked to school alone with her hands in her pockets and shivered every once in a while because of a breeze. Hiei's left and didn't tell any one where he was going, when he'd be back, or if he'd be back.

"Hia Toshita." A guy said and got her attention.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Hia asked when she spotted the guy who had said her name she stopped when he walked in front of her not letting her walk.

"Uhm…You're very beautiful you know that." The guy said.

"Thank you but can I go to school now." Hia said in a tone that said she didn't care.

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me tonight? And maybe have some fun latter after dinner." The guy said in a very suggestive tone.

"No!" Hia said and started around the guy.

"You can't say no to me." The guy said and grabbed her arm making her stop. 

"I just did now let go of me." Hia said in a threatening tone. 

"Or what? I think I'll have some fun now." the guy said and twisted Hia arm and she yelled in pain. Then he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch!" Hia said then stomped on his foot and he let go of her arm and hair and started bouncing around. "Now I don't know how you knew my name and I don't care. But now for what you did to me you're going to regret it." Hia said and hit him and hard in the nose as she could with the arm he hadn't twisted.

"You little bitch!" He yelled.

"Fuck off." Hia said and kicked him right between the legs to make sure he got her point. "Bastered." She said angrily and walked away.

Oh great my arm's going to hurt for a while. I just got all the bruises healed. Damn it! Hia thought angrily entering her school yard then the school. She stormed up to her class room and sat down in her seat knowing school didn't start for another ten minutes.

****

With Kita & Kurama!  
"Kurama are you sure Hiei didn't say where he was going? Hia seems so lonely now. Yukina went back to the ice world for a while and Hiei's disappeared. I spend all my time with you now." Kita said worried for Hia.

"Hiei didn't tell me any thing. Hia will be fine as soon as Hiei returns." Kurama said and hugged Kita as they walked to her school.

"Yeah but she seems so sad now." Kita said sadly.

"I know but she'll be fine. I hope Hiei gets back soon." Kurama said like he was waiting for some thing from him.

"Why do you want him home for Kurama?" Kita asked innocently noticing he sounded like he wanted something from Hiei.

"For Hia's sake of course." Kurama lied.

"You're a really bad liar Kurama. What is it you want from him?" Kita asked.

"Nothing." Kurama hated lying to her but it was the only way he could keep it a surprise. (A surprise to you too. ^_^)

"Oh Kurama would you stop lying to me. I know you want some thing from him. it's like your waiting on an answer or some thing. Every time the door opens you look to see who it is." Kita said.

"I'm not lying. I don't want any thing from Hiei. And all I want to do I protect you when I look at the door. Who knows who will come in. friend or enemy." Kurama said hoping he was convincing enough for her to forget about it.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me where he is or any thing else I'm going in. see you later Kurama." Kita said and walked past him and into her school with out a second look at him.

Hiei get your ass back here. I'm getting in trouble! Surly you've talked to her long enough. Kurama thought then went back home not wanting to put up with all those stupid flocking girls today.

****

In Hia & Kita's Class!

"Hey Hia what's up?" Kita said and walked in just before the tardy bell rang.

"Well maybe you two should come to school separately all the time. Now I see which one is all way's the reason for being late." The teacher said.

"Oh leave me alone. I get enough gripping at from Hia." Kita said and hit Hia's arm slightly walking back to her seat behind her.

"Ahhh…don't do that! Excuse me." Hia said and stood up and walked out of the class holding her arm. Kita jumped up and followed her.

"Hey Hia what's wrong?" Kita asked running out of the class to see Hia leaning against the lockers holding her arm.

"Don't touch my arm please." Hia said and sounded as she was in pain.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" Kita questioned.

"That kind of language is not proper for a young woman. But I would like to know the same thing Hia." Their teacher said coming out of his class.

"Oh hell I was attacked this morning the guy twisted my arm and pulled my hair trying to have his way." Hia said.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?" the teacher asked.

"Cause he probably can't have kids now anyway." Hia said still holding her arm.

"Come on let's go to the nurse and call the police." The teacher said and walked to the class next to his and asked that teacher to watch his class. Then escorted Hia and Kita to the office cause he knew Kita wasn't about to leave Hia alone.

"Hia I'm sorry…" Kita said sadly.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. But don't hit it again please." Hia said and smiled at her best friend.

"Promise." Kita said and smiled back at Hia.

****

Back At Yusuke's!

"Hiei it's about time what did you find out?" Kurama asked seeing Hiei walk in the door.

"Genkai said we have to do some thing like buying wedding rings and engagement rings and give the engagement ring to the girls when we purpose." Hiei said.

"And how do you do that?" Kurama asked.

"Like I said we buy the engagement ring then in a romantic moment we get down on one knee take their left hand place the engagement ring on their third finger called the ring finger and asked them to marry us." Hiei explained.

"So that's where you've been all this time. Why didn't you just ask me?" Yusuke asked.

"We thought it better to get the info from a woman and the only human woman we know besides our girls is my mother and Genkai. And I wasn't about to ask my mom. She'd freak out." Kurama said.

"Well we also know Shizuru but I think she'd rather kick our butts then answer questions then there is your mom Yusuke but she's usually occupied with a bottle." Hiei said.

"Tell me about it. Shizuru scares me, and my mom's always drunk. She's been that way for years." Yusuke said and sighed.

"Hia wait up. I know you're mad but slow down." Kita yelled running after Hia carrying bother her stuff and Hia's.

"If that dumb bitch would have touched my arm again I would have killed her." Hia said and walked into the Apartment with a sling on her arm.

"Hia what's wrong with your arm?" Hiei ran over and grabbed her hand.

"HIEI!!" Hia yelled then slapped him.

"Ouch…" Hiei whined.

"You idiot! You don't grab some ones are like that." Kita yelled hitting Hiei too.

"Ouch I just get back and I get slapped twice." Hiei whined as Hia held her arm.

"One more person touches my arm I swear Kita I'll put them in the hospital." Hia said angrily.

"I'm sorry Hia but what happened?" Hiei asked.

"Well since my frikin boyfriend vanished for a week guy's got ideas and that's what happened!!" Hia yelled at Hiei. "Where in hell did you go any way?" Hia asked angrily

"It was a secret mission Hia I'm sorry…" Hiei whined.

"Now he knows what it feels like." Kurama said to himself.

"What was that supposed to mean Kurama?" Kita asked.

"Nothing…" Kurama said quickly.

"You knew where he was didn't you!!" Kita yelled at Kurama.

"What?" Hia asked.

"No I didn't!" Kurama said defensively.

"Yusuke…" the two girls said turning to him.

"Hey it was so secret I didn't know about it until now." Yusuke said backing up.

"BOTAN!!" Hia and Kita both yelled.

"What's all the yelling about?" Botan asked coming in on all the yelling.

"Was Hiei on a mission?" Hia asked and Botan looked past Hia for a split second to Hiei who was nodding 'yes'

"Yes why?" Botan asked.

"OK! Just wondering." Hia said.

"Did Kurama and Yusuke know about it?" Kita asked blocking Botan's view of Kurama not knowing she had. So Botan looked between Hia and Kita confused, covering that she was looking at Hiei again, which he was nodding 'no' this time.

"No! What's up with you two?" Botan asked keeping her confusion cover on.

"Nothing!" Hia said then walked past Hiei to the kitchen with Kita. Botan walked over to Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke.

"What's up?" Botan whispered to the three of them.

"I wasn't on a mission." Hiei whispered sadly and looked at the floor.

"Figured that much Hiei." Botan whispered. "What's up with those two?" Botan asked to where the girls could hear.

"Hia's mad cause I was gone and I don't know about Kita." Hiei whined also making sure the girls could hear then sat down on the couch with a pouty look on his face.

"Kita's mad cause she thought I knew where Hiei was." Kurama said just as loud as the other two and walked over to the window and looked out sadly.

"Poor guys." Botan said then looked at Yusuke.

"Let's go for a walk Botan." Yusuke said getting Botan's reason for looking at him.

"Yeah maybe the girls can talk to them or they can talk to the girls." Botan said louder then necessary, then they left. Hia and Kita stuck their heads out of the kitchen door and looked at Hiei and Kurama.

"Kurama darling I'm sorry. Will you forgive me. I should trust you more. I'm so sorry." Kita whined as she walked up to him and hugged him and he looked down and smiled down at her then leaned down to where he was just inches away from her face.

"Of course I'd forgive you my love. But yes you should trust me more." Kurama said then started to kiss her very passionately.

"Hiei?" Hia asked and walked out of the kitchen and stood beside the couch.

"Yes?" Hiei asked and looked at her with hurt in his eyes, which made Hia very sad.

"Hiei I'm sorry. I should have believed you and never should of hit you. I'm truly sorry." Hia said and looked down at the floor sadly.

"I should have told you I would be leaving, why I was leaving, and when I'd be back. I shouldn't have been gone for so long though." Hiei said sadly standing up and walking over to her then making her look at him.

"Just don't grab my arm please I've been threw enough torture today. First that jerk nearly broke it then that stupid ass Nurse made it feel worse. After Kita had hit it. Then you grabbed it. Sorry but you were the one there when I went off." Hia said.

"And that guy?" Hiei asked.

"Well lets put it this way he won't do that again cause he can't have kids now." Hia said and smirked.

"Oh god what did you do?" Kurama asked after braking a kiss with Kita.

"Kicked him. what else?" Hia asked.

"Ouch…" Hiei and Kurama said crossing their legs which made Hia and Kita laugh.

"Well he piss me off. Teating me like a no good street corner slut." Hia said angrily.

"You're not a slut. So stop referring to yourself and such." Hiei said in an ordering fashion.

"I'm not others treat me that way." Hia whined.

"We don't." Hiei said and kissed Hia passionately. 

"Hey what's today?" Kita asked.

"Um…the 21st why?" Hia asked breaking away from Hiei.

"Christmas is in four days." Kita said happily.

"Oh yeah. Hey let's go to the mall Kita." Hia said walking over to Kita.

"Yeah." Kita said excitedly as the two walked out the door with out looking at the other two.

"Uhm…did I miss some thing?" Hiei asked as he watched the girls walk down the street from the window.

"Christmas is in four days. They're going to the mall to buy gifts." Kurama explained as he watched the to girls.

"Hey where are those two going in such a hurry?" Yusuke asked walking into the apartment. 

"Christmas shopping." Kurama said then remembered he hadn't done any himself. "Oh crap I have done any." Kurama whined and started for the door.

"Christmas? What are you taking about? Gifts?" Hiei asked.

"Uhm…Hiei you really don't know much about Human traditions do you." Yusuke said.

"No! Of course not why?" Hiei said.

"Christmas is a human tradition. You give presents to family and friends. The ones you love." Kurama explained.

"Oh OK!" Hiei said a little confused.

"But you can't just give any gift it has to be something she will cherish and remind her of you and your love for years to come." Botan said.

"Oh how am I supposed to do that?" Hiei whined then looked out the window and noticed that it was snowing.

"The effort is what count's the most." Yusuke said.

"Come on Hiei I'll help you out." Kurama said and headed for the door again and they left going to the mall too.

****

At The Mall!

"Looking for something for your wife sir?" a sales person asked Hiei.

"Uhm…no my girlfriend I don't have a wife yet." Hiei said.

"Oh I see then this must be a special gift then." The sales person said then smiled. "I have the perfect gift for you sir follow me." He said then walked to the back of the store and Hiei followed him.

"I wonder if Kita would like this Hiei?" Kurama asked and turned to see that he was talking to himself cause Hiei wasn't there anymore.

Why that little…never mind he just made me look like a complete idiot. Kurama thought and saw a woman pull her son away from Kurama like he was going to attack them or something then he sighed.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Hia hurry up. I've all ready picked out something for Kurama." Kita said whining. 

"Well I can't help it. He never told me what he liked besides his sister and fighting." Hia whined as she went from store to store.

"Ma'am the mall will be closing in twenty minutes are you looking for something in particular." A sales person asked.

"Uhm maybe you can help me. I can't figure out what to give a guy who loves to fight." Hia said.

"Well I may have some thing it's perfect for a person who fights." The guy said and smiled at Hia when she perked up. 

"Great!" Hia said, happily as she followed the guy to the counter and bought Hiei's gift and the guy wrapped her gift and Kita's gift too.

"Thank you sir. You're a life saver." Hia said and smiled.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The mall will be closing in a minute sirs. I hope you have every thing picked out and ready to go?" a sales person said to Kurama. Hiei already had a wrapped package and was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah…I think I'm ready." Kurama said and picked up some thing else. "Yeah I'm ready…I hope…" Kurama said then walked up to the counter then spotted some thing else Kita might like.

"Hey Kurama what are you doing now? the girls don't even know we've left come on." Hiei complained. 

"Hiei bring me that." Kurama said and pointed to some thing. _(Aren't I mean I'm not letting any one know what they're getting each other until later. ^_^)_

"What this?" Hiei asked grabbing some thing.

"No that beside it." Kurama said then Hiei move left a little. "no on the other side." He said.

"Oh OK! This?" Hiei asked.

"Yes that'll be perfect for her." Kurama said and smiled when Hiei handed it to him. Kurama paid for every thing and the guy wrapped it for him then they left.

****

At Home!

"Kita I'll hold yours go in and see if they're home." Hia said.

"All right here." Kita said handing Kurama's gift to her then running up the stairs to the apartment.

"Good it's about time the four of you…Kita where are the other three?" Yusuke said turning to see only Kita standing in the door.

"It's safe Hia they're not here." Kita said and motioned Hia up to the apartment.

"Where are they?" Hia asked.

"They went looking for you after you just ran out and left then after apologizing to them." Botan said.

"Oops…" Hia said and laughed dumbly.

"Well they'll most likely will be back soon anyway don't go after them this time." Yusuke said. Then Hia and Kita walked into Yusuke's room and shut the door. They placed the gifts in the closet and Kita grabbed her night cloths and a robe then walked out of the room and to the bathroom. Hia grabbed her night cloths and started to change as Yusuke kept watch at the window for Hiei and Kurama then saw them.

"Hey Botan." Yusuke whispered.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"Keep them occupied with something." Yusuke said and walked out side to stop Hiei and Kurama and make them hid for a few minutes. 

"Hey where's Yusuke going?" Hia asked coming out of Yusuke's room with a pair of shorts on and a tank top.

"He's waiting to Kurama and Hiei to return." Botan said. 

"Oh OK! Maybe I should wait with him." Hia said and started for the door.

"I'm hungry let's get some thing to eat." Botan said grabbing Hia's arm and pulling her to the dinning room.

"Hey I'm hungry too." Kita said coming out in her bathrobe with her night cloths on underneath.

"All right let's go." Botan said and smiled leading the two into the kitchen.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All right it's safe come on. Let's put those in my mom's room." Yusuke said leading Hiei and Kurama into his mothers room then back out of the apartment. "all right you guys have been looking for Hia and Kita since a few hours after they left." Yusuke informed.

"Right." Hiei and Kurama said.

"Hey they're back. They couldn't find Hia or Kita." Yusuke said.

"We're in here come and join us. The foods good." Kita said happily.

"Since when have they been back?" Kurama asked playing along.

"For about twenty-five minutes." Yusuke said then walked into the kitchen to see three girls sitting around eating and three other plates of food laying there.

"Those ours?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah of course silly." Hia said and smiled at him then he grabbed a plate and sat down beside Hia.

"Great I'm hungry too." Kurama said and smiled at Kita. Then grabbed a plate and sat down beside her and ate his food.

"OK! Seems like I'm the only one who ate today." Yusuke said then grabbed the last plate and sat down across from Botan.

"Where's Yukina?" Hiei asked.

"She went back to the Ice World since her brother disappeared and Kuwabara wouldn't leave her alone." Hia said then looked at him sadly "Don't do that Hiei you scared me." She said.

"I won't I promise." Hiei said and smiled at her. "How's your arm?" he asked looking down at it.

"It's fine. No one has bumped into it since you grabbed it." Hia said then leaned over and kissed Hiei.

"Hey is any one home?" a familiar voice rang from the door.

"Yeah Yukina." Hia said and got up then walked into the living room to greet Yukina.

"Oh Hia what's wrong with your arm?" Yukina asked running over to her.

"Don't grab it what ever you do please. Hiei's already been slapped today for that." Hia said and a pleading tone.

"Hia let me heal it at least for always saving me when Kazuma shows up." Yukina said.

"Yeah sure." Hia said letting Yukina place her hands around her arm. Then it didn't hurt any more. "Thanks Yukina." She said happily taking that stupid sling off.

"Yukina, Yukina, Yukina…Yukina!!" Kuwabara yelled running through the door then fell back out of the door and down to the ground.

"I really dislike that guy." Hia said stretching her arm then shutting and locking the door. She smiled at Yukina as she lead her into the kitchen.

"You didn't even give him a chance to get to me." Yukina said and smiled at Hia then at Hiei, "Brother." she said bowing slightly to him.

"Yukina." Hiei said smiling.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey a very long chapter. I hope you like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. ^_^


	19. A War of Snow

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 19

A War of Snow

By: Yaiko Youkai 

July 9, 2003

Every one has been having fun just sitting around talking or going out on walks. It was really beautiful out side with the freshly laid snow. Hia and the others are out on a walk now.

"Hey Hiei!" Hia yelled and when he turned around hit him with a snowball. Then she started laughing until she got hit with one.

"Oh that's it. This is war Hiei." Hia said scraping snow off her face. Then ducked seven snowballs from every one else.

"Hey Kita, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru you're supposed to be on my side here." Hia yelled at them.

"Oh yeah." They all said then turned the snowballs in their hands on the guys. Then laughed as they ran over beside Hia avoiding snowballs. An all out snowball fight, erupted hitting several pedestrians. 

"Oh sorry Mrs. Nakuma." Kita said ducking behind Hia.

"Sure Kita." Mrs. Nakuma said then motioned for Hia to move which she did. Mrs. Nakuma hit Kita right in the face with a snowball and every one just burst out laughing.

"Thanks Hia. I've been wanting to do that for nine years." Mrs. Nakuma said and smiled.

"You're welcome Mrs. Nakuma just remind me to never hit you with a snowball. You've been after Kita for nine years now." Hia said and laughed at her friend who was glaring at her.

"Deal." Mrs. Nakuma said.

"Hey!" Hai yelled as she got hit with a very big snowball. Then covered her head and several more came her way. 

"All right GIRLS let it fly!" Hia yelled and a barage of snowballs pelted the guys.

"What did you do make a stock pile of snowballs over there?" Yusuke yelled as he got ducked behind a large pile of snow but still got hit by the hundreds of snowballs now hitting all the guys.

"Yeah!" Hia said happily then hit Hiei in the face with a snowball.

"Hey Kurama lets go home." Kita said then when he stood up hit him with her last snowball.

"Not fair." Kurama whined.

"Yeah but I finally got you." Kita said laughing then got hit with a snowball in the face from Kurama. Hiei noticed Hia rubbing her hands together and ran over to her. 

"Come on before the guys use their few remaining snowballs." Hiei said grabbing her hands and running from the snowballs now coming from the girls and the guys.

"I'm covered in snow." Hia said while laughing.

"So am I? Lets get to the apartment and warm up while we're at it we can dry off." Hiei said and smiled at her.

"Agreed I'm freezing." Hia said then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

****

At The Apartment!

"Oh my what happened to you two?" Yusuke's mother asked.

"An all out snowball war. The girls won." Hia said happily.

"You girls cheated." Hiei said.

"No we used our brains. Making all kind of ammo for an final attack." Hia said and laughed.

"You still cheated." Hiei said and crossed his arms.

"Oh my gosh it ten. I didn't know it was so late." Hia said once she spotted the clock.

"Yeah I've been worried where are the others?" Mrs. Urameshi asked.

"Probably trying to lose Kuwabara. We did leave Yukina back there." Hia said.

"Shizuru with take care of Kuwabara." Hiei said and smiled when every one came in with out said person of annoyance. (Kuwabara if you didn't get it.)

"Hey why'd you two run off?" Yusuke asked.

"Hia was cold. And I hate to say it but so was I." Hiei said.

"I thought that was it. You've never like the cold Hiei." Kurama said and laughed at the look on his face. 

"What do you expect I'm half fire you know Kitsune." Hiei said sitting down on the couch in front of the fire.

"Remember we're both Human now." Kurama said and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, do you have to remind me all the time." Hiei said.

"Hey being human isn't all that bad you know. I should know I've been one all my life." Hia said and crossed her arms over her chest and gave the two guy's a mean little look.

"Oh Hia that's just it. You've been Human all your life. we've been Demons all our lives except the last few months. If I had to choose between actually I don't know what I'd pick right now." Kurama said.

"Demon get you out of my house you four are going to drive me insane." Yusuke said light heartedly. "Na I like you guy's being here. it's not so boring all the time." Yusuke said and smiled. 

"I agree with Kurama I guess. I don't know what I'd pick…" Hiei admitted.

"Well what ever you pick you'll always' have us around." Hia said and smiled at Hiei.

"I guess your right. But still…" Hiei said.

"You guess I'm right. I am right Hiei." Hia said and laughed a little then walked into Yusuke's room to change.

"You're right from your point of view now." Hiei said sadly.

"What did that mean Hiei?" Kita asked.

"Nothing forget it." Hiei said then got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Kita you really don't know him at all. He's changed being a human." Kurama said as he hugged Kita.

"And you?" Kita asked.

"Oh he's been the same ever since I met him years ago." Yusuke said and laughed a little.

"So Hia loves a false Hiei?" Kita asked a little confused.

"I'd say he thinks that being changed into a human changed his personality and is afraid of going back to his demon form and changing for the worse as far as Hia is concerned." Kurama explained.

"Well if he's worried about it then. He won't change right?" Kita asked.

"I don't know love." Kurama said as he shrugged. 

"Hey Kita I'm going to go to bed I think I got hit in the head by too many snowballs…hey where'd Hiei go?" Hia asked stepping back into the living room. She has on a pair of pajamas. 

"In there!" Kita said.

"Oh he's eating. Well goodni…" Hia started.

"I don't know about that Hia. He seemed sad when he walked in there." Kita said.

"Hu… why would he be sad?" Hia asked in a concerned voice as she started towards the kitchen. "Hiei?" she questioned as she walked into the Kitchen to see him sitting at the table by himself.

"Yes Hia?" Hiei asked.

"What's wrong. It's Christmas Eve. We're supposed to be happy." Hia said.

"Oh sorry it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Hiei said.

"Hiei!" Hia said in the same worried tone.

"It's nothing really Hia. Don't worry about me. I'm fine I promise." Hiei said and smiled at her.

"You sure?" Hia asked.

"Yeah!" he said.

"All right I'm going to go to bed then. Good night Hiei." Hia said and kissed him on the cheek then left the Kitchen.

"Well Hia?" Kita asked.

"He won't talk to me." Hia said in a worried tone.

"What do you mean?" Kita asked.

"I'm going to bed good night every one." Hia said and walked into Yusuke's room and shut the door.

"I'm going to go talk to Hiei. I'd say you can talk to her if we're not around." Kurama said then started for the kitchen.

"No when she avoids a question it's better to just leave it alone until she say's something about it." Kita said but went to Yusuke's room anyway.

****

In The Kitchen!

"Hiei what's up with you?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing why is every one so worried all the sudden?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei I'm your friend, Hia is your girlfriend. And we're worried about you. Especially her. She won't talk to anyone now." Kurama said.

"Why?" Hiei asked a little confused.

"She said you wouldn't talk to her then went to Yusuke's room well I should say the girls room." Kurama said worried tone.

"I talked to her." Hiei said defensively. 

"Not about what's bugging you. I guess she thinks you don't trust her with it or something." Kurama said.

"I trust her I just don't want her to not trust me." Hiei said sadly.

"Why wouldn't she trust you?" Kurama asked.

"I haven't been completely honest with her. She doesn't know how we're supposed to become demons again. What if she thinks I act like this cause I just want to become a demon again?" Hiei asked.

"She won't think that." Kurama said.

"Are saying that cause you know or cause you hope Kita doesn't think that?" Hiei asked.

"I-I uhm…" Kurama stuttered around for a second.

"Like I thought." Hiei said and looked away from Kurama.

"Hiei there's only one way to find out. Tell them." Kurama said.

"No! What if she hates me for that. For not telling her before." Hiei said.

"Well the girls have went to bed and I'm going to do the same. Good night Hiei." Kurama said and walked out of the Kitchen. He walked into the living room to see every one already asleep and Yusuke's door shut. He smiled and shook his head knowing what had happened.

'Well they already know.' Kurama thought and went to his usual spot and went to sleep.

****

The Next Morning!

"Well better get dress. I'll go help Mrs. Urameshi with dinner." Hia said as she got up.

"It's nine in the morning and you're already talking about dinner. Go back to sleep." Kita said and rolled over.

"Have you ever cooked a Christmas Dinner?" Hia asked as she changed out of her pajamas.

"No!" Kita said and covered her head with the blanket.

"Didn't think so." Hia said and walked out of the room and saw the guy's still asleep laying on beds in the living room. She looked at the tree and smiled at it. Then she noticed some presents under the tree. She walked over and looked down to see Hiei's present for her.

'He's so worried that I'll won't trust him if I know he has to fall in love to break the curse.' Hia thought as she touched the present then smiled. she got up and walked back into the Yusuke's room and got her present for him. she walked back out and placed it under the tree. 

'He has nothing to worry about. But then again why hasn't he turned back into his demon form then…no I will not falter in my trust of him. I refuse to.' She thought and smiled as she stood up and looked over to him. 

she walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"Man she hasn't started any thing." Hia said then turned on a radio in the kitchen. Not loud enough to wake the other though.

'Oh good something good is on.' She thought as something she liked came on.

__

I never thought that I would lose my mind

That I could control this

Never thought that I'd be left behind

That I was stronger then you, baby

Girl if only I knew what I've done

You know, so why don't you tell me

And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun 

To show how much I care

Don't wanna lose you now

Baby, I know we can win this

Don't wanna lose you now

No no, or ever again

I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay

It's burning within me

The fear of losing 

Of slipping away

It just keeps getting closer, baby

Whatever reason to leave that I've had 

My place was always beside you

And I wish that I didn't need you so bad

Your face just won't go away

Don't wanna lose you now

Baby, I know we can win this

Don't wanna lose you now

No no, or ever again

__

I never thought that I would lose my mind

That I could control this

Never thought that I'd be left behind

That I was stronger then you

Don't wanna lose to loneliness 

Girl, I know we can win 

Don't wanna lose to emptiness, oh no

Neve again

Don't wanna lose you now

Baby, I know we can win this

Don't wanna lose you now

No no, or ever again

Don't wanna lose you now

I know we can win this

Don't wanna lose you now

No no, or ever again

****

Don't Wanna Lose You Now------Backstreet Boys

"Oh Hiei. Hey sorry did I wake you?" Hia asked as she slightly blushed realizing she had been singing.

"No. you sing pretty though." Hiei said and smiled at the embarrassed look on her face. "What are you doing anyway?" he asked.

"Uhm…making dinner." Hia said.

"It's nine in the morning." Hiei said confused.

"Christmas Dinner isn't just any dinner it's a special one that is prepared all day." Hia said then turned back to the stove and continued cooking.

"Well why isn't Mrs. Urameshi cooking instead of you?" Hiei asked.

"I think she probably has a hang over cause she's not up yet." Hia answered.

"You shouldn't be cooking you're 17." Hiei said and wrapped his arms around her waist then pulled her away from the stove.

"Ah Hiei…Oops…" Hia said as she tried to dust off the flower she had just spilt on her self and Hiei.

"OK! Maybe is shouldn't have made you move." Hiei said as he laughed.

"Maybe but then I wouldn't have got to see you wearing flower." She said and laughed a little.

"Well you're wearing it too." Hiei said and pointed at her cloths.

"I know that's why it's funny we're both covered in Flower." Hia said and smiled.

"What the Hell happened in here?" Mrs. Urameshi asked coming in and seeing the flower all other the place.

"Uhm…tornado?" Hia said and started cleaning the flower up.

"Tornado? You must think I got wasted last night." Mrs. Urameshi said.

"You said it I didn't." Hia said then ran out of the kitchen as a pan flew at her.

"What happened to you two?" Kita asked as Yusuke and Kurama just stared at Hiei and Hia.

"Uhm…flower fight." Hia said as she blushed.

"Hey I think we should take a shower before we do anything else." Hiei suggested.

"Not together." Mrs. Urameshi said from the kitchen.

"Of course not together." Hia said and walked into the girls room and shut the door.

"Uhm…did I say something wrong?" Hiei asked confused.

"No my mother did." Yusuke said and stormed off into the kitchen.

"Mother you were way out of line a second ago. She was helping you fix dinner and you threw her out then you embarrass her." Yusuke yelled at his mother.

"Yusuke Urameshi do not yell at me." Mrs. Urameshi yelled.

"Then go apologize to both Hiei and Hia!" Yusuke yelled. 

"I'll do no such thing." Mrs. Urameshi said.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Yusuke said when he saw her stumble.

"I'm not drunk damn it Yusuke." She yelled.

"You're useless you know that mother. Spend all our money on frikin drinks. Then when one of my friends try's to help you cook dinner you throw her out of the kitchen and embarrass her." Yusuke yelled then stormed out of the kitchen.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: this fic just keep's getting longer and longer. Oh well. Love writing it anyway. It's my best fic according to the reviewers. Anyway leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	20. Christmas & a New Place to Live

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 20

Christmas & a New Place to Live

By: Yaiko Youkai

December 20, 2003

After Hia and Hiei took their separate baths, Yusuke, Kita, Botan, Kurama, Hia, and Hiei all sat in front of the TV watching several different Christmas movies. Mrs. Urameshi seemed to have just disappeared she hasn't been seen out of the Kitchen all day. Which the others had noted very odd. 

"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Urameshi called from the Kitchen. Then she brought out the food for Christmas dinner. The others looked up at the clock to see what time it was and it was all most seven-thirty and they were stunned 'where had the time gone' they all wondered.

The TV watchers all got up and went to the table. Hia and Hiei the furthest from Mrs. Urameshi, Yusuke and Botan the closest to her, while Kurama and Kita sat between Yusuke/Botan and Hiei/Hia.

"You know we haven't even opened our presents in yet!" Yusuke said. 

"Yeah you can do that after dinner." Mrs. Urameshi said as she smiled down the table.

'Oh now she's happy…' Hia thought and looked back down at her plate.

Most of Dinner went by in a very uncomfortable silence.

**__**

Halfway Through Dinner!

"What are you going to do after every thing is over?" Kita asked

"Don't know." Hia said lamely. 

"Well what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Kita asked trying to start some kind of conversation.

"I don't know." Hia said and shrugged.

"The apartment next door just became available. Do you two want to come with Kita and me tomorrow to get it?" Kurama asked trying to start a conversation too.

"It don't matter." Hia said but continued to eat her food.

"Yeah we'll go with you Kurama." Hiei said grabbing Hia's hand as he smiled at her. 

"Good cause I've already got the apartment we just have to move our stuff tomorrow." Kurama said and smiled

"Look Hia, Hiei I was out of line this morning. I'm sorry." Mrs. Urameshi said.

"It's all right Mrs. Urameshi. I won't be in your way any more." Hia said then looked over to Hiei and smiled at him.

"Okay is every one done eating?" Yusuke asked now that some of the tension had went down.

"I'm done you done Hia?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah I'm done. Kita you and Kurama done yet?" Hia said as Hiei stood up and moved behind her. Kita and Kurama glanced at each other to see if they were done.

"Yeah we're done." Kita said then stood up along with every one else. Every one moved over to sit around the Christmas tree.

"Why aren't you guy's moving in next door tonight? I mean you can move you stuff in an hour." Botan asked. Kurama and the others looked at each other then nodded to each other.

"That's not a bad idea Botan." Hia said and smiled when Hiei pulled her to where she was sitting on his lap. "Hello Hiei." She said and laughed a little.

"Hi. I'm just glad she can't get a hold of a snow ball right now." Hiei said and laughed when Hia slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Who's first?" Mrs. Urameshi asked.

"Kita!" Hia said immediately. 

"Hia!" Kita said at the same time. And they laughed. Then they turned to Hiei and Kurama.

"You two first!" they both said at the same time.

"How do they do that…" Kurama and Hiei asked at the same time then turned away from each other while the girls laughed.

"I think we've made an impacted on them Kita." Hia said while laughing. Then she turned back around to Hiei and made him look at her. And she kissed him on the lips.

Hiei wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as he kissed her back. And one of his hands slid under her shirt a little to touch the small of her back.

Hia felt his hand on her back then she felt it go under her shirt to touch her skin and she pulled back to look him in the eyes. And smiled when she saw only love in his eyes. Then he pulled her into a hug. "That was as far as I would have went with out your permission." Hiei whispered in her ear as he hugged her. 

"I know." Hia whispered back then kissed him on the cheek.

"Uhm…Kurama you go first." Kita said as she handed him his gift and smiled when he handed her one too. Kurama opened his gift to see it was a picture of all of them. Hia, Kita, Hiei, Yusuke, and Botan plus himself were standing together doing something. He couldn't remember when the picture was taken but he loved the picture and it's fame.

"When did we all take this picture?" Kurama asked.

"It was a little after we all started dating." Kita said and smiled "It's not much but that's all I could get." She said then looked down to her present. 

"It's wonderful Kita. Hiei, Hia look it's all of us together in a picture." Kurama said and smiled as he handed it to Hiei. Hiei and Hia looked at it together then looked at each other.

"You see them to?" Hia asked.

"Yeah I see them. Behind you and Kita several feet away." Hiei said then looked over to Kurama who was confused then handed the picture back.

"Who's back…never mind. I see them. Oh well. The picture is of us." Kurama said then looked at Kita who was looking confused now.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Then looked at the picture behind herself and Hia then spotted Jin and Touya standing back there staring at them. "I didn't know they were in the picture…" she said sadly

"Who?" Botan and Yusuke asked.

"Jin and Touya." Hia said stunning Botan and Yusuke.

"It's still wonderful Kita don't worry about those two in the back ground." Kurama said and kissed her.

"Here Hiei! Open yours." Hia said changing the subject as she got off his lap then handed him her present for him.

"You didn't have to get me anything you know." Hiei said as he took the present into his hands.

"Of course I did. It's your first Christmas." She whispered in his ear then kissed him on his cheek. He unwrapped the present to see a Kitana. He placed his hand on it then looked up at her. "They told me you were a master Swords man but Yukina took your sword when she left the first time." Hia said and smiled at him.

"So that's where my sword went." Hiei said then pulled Hia into a hug. "I love it and you." He whispered in her ear and she smiled as she blushed.

"I love you too Hiei." Hia said and smiled at him.

"Your turn Hia." Hiei said handing her a present that she had wanted to open all morning.

"I really didn't expect anything from you it being your first Christmas and all." Hia said and smiled at him.

"Open it. I want to know what you think." Hiei said with an excited but worried look. 'What if she don't like it…' he wondered to himself. She unwrapped the gift to see what ever it was, was folded midnight blue color and it was silky. 

"What is it?" she asked touching the silk then pulling her hand back as she looked up at Hiei.

"Well unfold it and find out." He said and smiled worriedly.

"It's silk Hiei." She said as she looked back down at it putting her hand on the present again. "I've never had anything made of silk…It's so expensive…" she said and looked up at him again.

"Let us see it Hia!" Kita said shoving her a little to make her pay attention. Hia picked up the midnight blue silk and held it up to see that it was a kimono with light pink sakura petals on its left shoulder. And something fell to the floor. It was a necklace she picked it up and read it. "I love you" in Japanese characters, written on it.

"It's so beautiful." She said then made to hug Hiei but he wasn't expecting it so he fell backward from his seated position with her on top of him.

"Well I guess you like it." Hiei said stunned as he lay on his back with Hia on top of him.

"Oh I love it!" Hia said then kissed his cheek then jumped up. "Be right back." She said running off to the bedroom with her Kimono and necklace in her hands. 

"Well Kurama I guess I got a good present." Hiei said sitting back up to see Kurama and Kita laughing at him trying to get back to a seated position. Hia came out about five minutes later wearing her kimono and her necklace.

"Yeah Hiei you did." Kurama said as he looked over to Hia who was smiling and looking down at the front of her Kimono while playing with her necklace. Hia went back over beside Hiei and kneeled down.

"You look beautiful in that." Hiei said and put his arms around Hia again pulling her onto is lap.

"You know I'll never get up from your lap this time." Hia said hugging him.

"That won't bother me any." Hiei said nuzzling her neck.

"Kita your turn." Kurama said and smiled at her. She looked down at her present it wasn't as big as Hia's present so she knew it wasn't a kimono. She opened her present to see a little box and small sand brown bear holding a heart. In the box was a necklace with matching earrings and a matching bracelet.

"Do you like it?" Kurama asked as he looked worriedly at her.

"Oh of course I love it. Hia look the little bear say's I love you on it. And so does the earrings, necklace and bracelet." Kita said looking up to Hia who was smiling as she leaned her head on Hiei's shoulder and playing with her necklace.

"Now I feel lame." Yusuke said.

"Why?" Botan asked.

"The present I got you…" he said sadly. And he handed her a little wrapped up box.

"What is it?" Botan asked as she held the little box in the palm of her hand.

"Open it and see." Yusuke said. Hiei and Kurama were watching intently. Botan unwrapped the box and opened it then gasped at the ring inside. She stood up to go show the other two girls.

"Hold on that's not all." Yusuke said as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Oh my…" Botan said stunned.

"Will you marry me Botan?" Yusuke said holding her hand.

"Oh my…Yes Yusuke!" Botan said as she hugged him down on her knees too. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other then down to Hia and Kita who seemed ecstatic over Botan and Yusuke's engagement. 

"Congratulations Botan!" the two girls yelled.

"I…I…I don't know what to say Yusuke!" Botan stuttered around.

"You done said all you needed too." Yusuke said and smiled as he hugged her.

"You know I couldn't get you a gift. I don't have a job." Botan said making a nervous glance over to Mrs. Urameshi. 

"You've already gave me mine." Yusuke said then sat back down beside her. And he noticed her looking at him questioningly. "You said yes. That was my gift." Yusuke said then kissed her cheek.

"It'll be dark in an hour and a half might want to get your stuff moved if your moving tonight." Mrs. Urameshi said and stood up.

"Mrs. Urameshi it's your turn where are you going." Hia said as she spotted Mrs. Urameshi's present hid behind the tree. Mrs. Urameshi turned around and looked at Hia who was holding her present. It was small. "We didn't know what you wanted so we all pitched in." Hia said and smiled.

Mrs. Urameshi sat back down and took the present and unwrapped it. It was a necklace, bracelet, ring and some earrings. "Oh my it's beautiful thanks every one." She said as she looked down at it. Every one looked questioningly to Hia who smiled and shrugged.

'Well every one seems as surprised as I am. She got it herself but she said we all bought it.' Hiei thought surprised. As he hugged her. "You bought that yourself. Why give us the credit?" Hiei whispered in her ear.

"I don't want the credit." Hia whispered back and looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Come on lets get our stuff moved. Half of mine and Kita's is all ready over there." Kurama said as he stood up and helped Kita up.

"Kita come here." Hia said sticking out her hand. "Help me up…" she whined then Kita grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on Hiei." She said holding out her hand for him.

Two Hours Later!

"Well it's ten thirty who's sleeping where?" Hia asked as she stood up from the couch in their new apartment beside the Urameshi's. 

"I want to sleep in that room." Kita said and pointed down a hall on the left.

"I want to sleep in the other room." Hia said she was still wearing her kimono.

"Well we could sleep boy/girl." Kurama suggested and turned a hundred shades of red after doing so.

"Okay. I guess Kurama and Kita on the left then, Hiei and me on the right. Well I'm going to go put our stuff away then go to bed. So night every one." Hia said and headed for the bedroom on the right of the hallway.

"I'm going to go help her." Hiei said after the door closed he got up and started down the hallway too. He opened the door to see Hia already starting to put his cloths away in the closet and smiled at her. The room smelt of Sakura blossoms because of a candle that Hia had bought and was burning in the room. "I can put my own cloths away Hia." Hiei said as he walked in and closed the door. He walked over and picked up some of her cloths and started to put them away in the walk in closet.

"And I can put mine away as well Hiei. I figured you'd stay up and watch TV or something." Hia said and smiled at him.

"No I'm tired too. So I came to help you put stuff away then I was going to go to bed too." He said then put his arms around her waist. "I love you I hope you know that." He whispered as he put his head on her back. 

"I know and I love you too Hiei." She said as she rubbed his arms that are around her waist. Then he turned her around and kissed her on the lips very passionately. She kissed him back and put her hands in his hair as she closed her eyes. He undid her sash and pulled her close to him then started towards the bed with her. As he moved the Kimono so he could touch her skin 

"Hiei…" Hia said breathlessly when he laid her down on the bed and was on top of her. He was starring into her eyes and didn't like the look she was giving him. It was like she was fearing him now. 

"I'm sorry Hia." he said seeing the worry in her eyes. "I…I…don't…" he stuttered. 

"Shhh Hiei. It's all right." Hia said lovingly placing a finger over his lips. Then pulled her Kimono back around her. 

"I don't know what came over me…" Hiei said as he crawled over to the far end of the bed. 

"It's all right Hiei." Hia said tying the sash back around herself as she sat back up. "It wasn't just you." she said then grabbed some cloths and left the room. 

'Did she mean she wanted to?' he thought confused. 'If she hadn't of said my name…I…I wouldn't have cared if she wanted to…maybe I shouldn't stay in here with her.' He thought then looked up to see Hia walking back into the room with shorts and a tank top on ready for bed. 

"I'll put the rest of the cloths up tomorrow morning. Let's go to bed." Hia said slightly nervous now of sleeping in the same bed with him. 

"I'll sleep in the living room." Hiei said sadly when he heard the nervousness in her voice. And he stood up to leave the room when he heard the door lock. 

"Why?" she asked then turned out the light. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Don't you just love me! * Grins evilly* anyway hope every one likes this very long chapter. I'll try to update again before Christmas but it may be after Christmas so you'll just have to wait.

Later,

Yaiko Youkai


	21. Secret Agents

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight for Survival

Chapter 21

Secret Agents?

By: Yaiko Youkai

December 22, 2003

Kurama and Kita had gone to bed about an hour after Hiei and Hia. So they were still asleep in their room across from theirs.

Hia walked around in the kitchen looking for something to eat and decided that they needed to go get groceries. 

"Hiei are you hungry?" Hia asked as she went into the living room where he was staring out the window.

"Yes I am a little hungry why?" he asked as he looked back at her with his arms crossed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out and eat then get groceries cause there's nothing here to eat." Hia said as she walked over to him.

"Sure. We need to change though." Hiei said motioning to her night cloths that she was still wearing.

"Of course. You to a shirt maybe." Hia said and laughed at the blush on his cheeks now. She turned and went back down the hallway and entered their room to change.

"Aren't you going to put a shirt on Hiei?" Hia asked as she came back into the living room with a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue sweater on.

"You were in there changing so…" Hiei said but was stopped when Hia put a finger on his lips.

"You can't honestly say you didn't look last night." _(AN: Nothing happened except what you read in the last chapter.)_ Hia said then slid her finger from his lips to his chin. She moved to where she was directly in front of him and kissed him. Hiei's arms instinctively went around her waist and pulled her against his body and deepened the kiss.

She felt him bite her bottom lip lightly then lick her lower lip like he was asking for entrance. She granted his unasked request as she put her arms around his neck moving as close as she could get to him.

"Well, well look what we have here." Kurama said and Hia and Hiei jumped as they pulled away from each other at the sound of his voice.

"…Uh…Morning Kurama…" Hia said blushing as she looked down at hers and Hiei's feet.

"Yeah Morning. Maybe it's a bad thing to have you sleeping in the same room." Kita said and Hia's head shot up at hearing her best friends comment. She glared at Kita still red in the cheeks.

"Like we shouldn't be worried about you two staying in the same room too." Hiei said as he pulled Hia to him so she wouldn't attack Kita.

"We weren't the ones caught making out in the living room." Kita said and winked at Hia who seemed ready to just beat the crap out of her best friend.

"Shut up Kita." Hia said crossing her arms since Hiei wouldn't let her go.

"What all did you do last night. We heard a lot of noises before we went to bed." Kurama said angering Hiei now and making Hia turn the brightest shade of red he had ever seen.

"That is none of your damn business neither damn one of you!" Hiei said angrily as he pulled Hia towards the door and they walked out.

"Damn we made him mad…" Kita said stunned.

"You didn't I did. It was none of my business like he said. Now I'm on his bad side and will be for a long time." Kurama said sadly.

**__**

Out Side!

"Hiei you still need a shirt." Hia said as they stood out side the apartment. She could feel him shivering cause of the breeze that blew past them.

"I'll get a shirt you stay out here." Hiei said and released her then walked back into the apartment. He walked to their room with out a glance or word to either Kita or Kurama he grabbed a shirt and two jackets and stormed back to the door and walked out slamming the door.

"Thanks…" Hia said as he handed her a jacket and waited for her to put it on. He handed his jacked to her then put his shirt on and she held up his jacked to put it on while she held it. And he did then turned around and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him then kissed her.

"Come on. You said you were hungry." Hiei said as he turned around and waited for her to come up beside him. She walked up beside him grabbing his hand and weaving her fingers with his then smiled at him.

"Don't be mad at them. They were just trying to embarrass us." Hia said as she leaned into him as they walked towards the Restaurants. 

"It's none of their damn business!" Hiei bit out in anger and he felt Hia flinch at the harshness in his voice and pull away a little from him. "I'm sorry Hia but I acted last night with out your permission and it's none of his business what happened last night."

"So you just don't want him to know what you did." Hia said pulling their hands apart. But was stopped by Hiei grabbing her shoulder and made her turn to him.

"I don't want him to know what I almost done to you. I was way out of line and you didn't want to. I didn't want him to know I could overpower you. He would get protective and wouldn't give me another chance around you…" Hiei said then looked down at the ground.

"It's not Kurama's choice if I give you another chance. And you know I'd make that perfectly clear to him if he tried anything." Hia said as she put her hand on his cheek. He looked up into her eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't want to give me another chance after last night…I swear I don't know what came over me…" he said then looked back down at the ground.

"Hiei look at me!" Hia said sternly placing her hand under his chin making him look at her. "I love you. All right put those other thoughts out of you mind. It's not like I tried to stop you anyway." She said and smiled.

"But you didn't want to…you looked afraid of me last night." Hiei said sadly looking back down at the ground.

"Oh no…not you of what we were doing…I'm scared to…you know. That was the closest I ever came to doing that." Hia said in a very low voice and looked down at the flowers beside her as her face turned blood red.

"I would never hurt you." he said barley catching what she said. 

"I know you wouldn't but the first time hurts…I've heard of it…" she whispered.

"We won't do anything like that again until you're ready. And I'm sorry." Hiei said pulling her into a hug as he rubbed her back.

"No I'm sorry Hiei." She said and put her hands around his waist.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Hia." Hiei said and hugged her tighter.

"Hey cuz where's my bro?" Shuichi asked as he came running up to Hia.

"Oh go away Shuichi." Hia said and pulled away from Hiei a little to look at her cousin. 

"Come on Mom wants to know where Shuichi is. She's worried about him." Shuichi said with a worried look on his face.

"Tell your step mother that Ku… I mean Shuichi is fine." Hia said then looked away from Shuichi

"She knows someone is after him. She wants to see him." Shuichi pressed.

"Shuichi just tell her he's fine. He's safe. There is nothing wrong with him. Don't go looking for him. It's to dangerous." Hia said and looked at Hiei a little worried.

"Hey they're after him too. You're in on this aren't you? What's going on? Are you secret agents or something?" Shuichi asked getting excited.

"Keep your voice down. Go home Shuichi!" Hia said harshly. And Shuichi took off towards home. He had been seen talking to two Secret agents not good to stay in sight for much longer.

"Idiot cousin." Hia said laughing as he ran away from them.

"Secret Agents?" Hiei asked confused.

"I'll have to show you a 007 movie." Hia said and laughed a little. "It'll keep him away from us now." she said and shrugged.

**__**

With Shuichi!

"MOM, DAD!! SHUICHI, HIEI, KITA AND HIA ARE SECRET AGENTS!!" Shuichi yelled as he ran up the stairs to the front door.

__

'Secret agents.' A guy thought as he walked by the house. "This Hia, Hiei, Kita and Shuichi maybe the ones we are looking for the secret agents of Japan." The guy in a black business suite said into what looked like a cell phone.

"Yes ma'am. I'll do my best." The guy said as he put his cell phone into his pocket. And started the way the young Shuichi had came.

**__**

Several Minutes Later!

"Hiei, Hia wait up!" Kita yelled as she tried to catch up with Kurama right beside her.

"Oh hello Kurama, Kita. Hungry too?" Hia asked as Hiei glared at Kurama.

"Uh…yeah…" Kurama said looking down avoiding Hiei's gaze. Hia turned to Hiei and smiled when she noticed his facial expression changed when she turned around.

"Look I'm sorry Hiei you were right it wasn't my business…" Kurama said keeping his gaze at his feet.

"You're right it's not." Hiei said angrily.

"Calm down Hiei. Just don't do it again Kurama! Cause I'll hit you if you do." Hia said making Hiei smile at her.

"Then I get to." Hiei said and smirked at Kurama when he looked up to meat his gaze and the four of them started walking again.

'Damn they are all together. Nice of them to use their names aloud like that.' A guy thought as he followed the group of four letting the crowd get between then for several feet. He followed then for several minutes when he noticed the girl with the short guy stiffen.

Hia stiffened in Hiei's arms then stopped while the others where laughing as they tried to find a place to eat. Hia turned around and started to scan through the crowed of people for anyone that looked out of place.

"What are you doing Hia we're hungry." Kita said as she tried to pull her with them.

"No something's not right. We're being followed." Hia said jerking her arm away from Kita. As she continued to scan the crowd.

'I'll have to take care of her first.' the guy thought as he walked past the group. After a minute Hia spun around scanning the crowd some more.

'They pasted us…' she thought as she frantically tried to find the person.

"Hia come on there is no one following us." Hiei said as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her to where they were walking again. 'none of them are even listening to me. Something's not right.' Hia thought but acted as if she had forgot about being followed but she was not letting her guard down now.

'Yep that one is going to be trouble.' The guy thought as he watched them pass him and waited several seconds before stating to follow them again.

"Kita don't you feel weird?" Hia asked looking over to her again.

"No. Damn Hia chill out. No one is following us." Kita said getting annoyed with Hia.

"What ever." Hia said crossing her arms.

"Here maybe this will cheer you up!" Hiei said then drug her into a store. Hia looked around to see all kinds of jewelry every where.

"Hiei why are we in here?" Hia questioned as she looked at the counter where he was heading.

"Pick one!" Hiei said and pointed inside the glass case.

"But Hiei what's going on. I don't want a ring." Hia said confused.

"Just pick the one you like the best." Hiei said desperately as Kurama and Kita came in after them.

"Oh all right fine." Hia said and looked at the rings closely.

"Ah I see we have some engagement ring buyers." The clerk said and smiled once he stopped in front of Hia and Hiei.

"Oh no I'm just looking at them." Hia said then looked over to Hiei to confirm that's all she was doing.

"Pick one please Hia." Hiei said then kissed her hand.

"All right don't go all mushy on me here…" Hia said looking strangely at Hiei for a moment before finding the one she liked. "That one. Happy Hiei now can we eat?" Hia said and started for the door.

"This one?" Hiei asked pulling her back to the case as he pointed at the ring.

"Yeah but it's not like we're going to get it." Hia said and looked at Hiei strangely again.

"Look at it madam it looks like it matches your personality." The clerk said as he got it out of the glass case and handed it to Hiei so he could put it on her finger.

"Here." Hiei said placing it on her finger then looking up at her. "Do you like it?" he asked as she looked at it wide eyed.

"Yeah I do but what's me liking it got to do with anything?" Hia asked confused. Then saw Hiei do the strangest thing he bought the ring. Then turned back to her.

"It's yours if you'll marry me!" Hiei said and looked at her hopefully.

"I…Hiei…I…oh my…" Hia said stunned as she looked down at the ring then back to Hiei. She flung her arms around his neck. "YES! YES! YES!" she yelled as she hugged the air out of him.

"Kita you pick one." Kurama said motioning to the rings. "I've been wanting to ask you that since before Hiei got sick." He said and smiled down to her.

"Really Kurama." Kita said as she looked up at him.

"Yes really." Kurama said and smiled as he pulled her over to the case where Hia and Hiei were standing.

"Oh I like them all…" Kita said and smiled at the clerk behind the case.

"Most beautiful young lady's do." The clerk said then got a go away look from Kurama.

"Course there is always' one specific one that jumps out at young lady." The clerk said quickly.

"Kita do you see one you like?" Kurama asked as he glared at the clerk.

"That one!" Kita said then looked up to Kurama hopefully. 

"That one it is." Kurama said nodding to the clerk as he got the ring out. Kurama placed it on her finger then paid the nice clerk for the ring.

"Will you be my wife Kita?" Kurama asked once he turned back to her.

"Absolutely Kurama!" Kita said as she hugged him then kissed him on the lips and he pulled her close to him.

"And they were talking about us this morning. At least we weren't in a store!" Hia said bringing the two lovebirds back to reality. 

"Come on its lunch time and we didn't even eat breakfast." Hiei complained as his stomach growled.

"Oh you are hungry aren't you." Hia said smiling at him as she put her hand on his stomach.

"Yes I am." Hiei said as he put a hand on her cheek turning her head to him as he kissed her biting lightly on her bottom lip.

"You can't eat me." Hia said then bit his lower lip lightly.

"You can me though." He whispered in her ear and made her blush a bright shade of red He didn't know existed. _(AN: He is being perverted if anyone didn't get it…)_

"Let's go get something to eat now…" Hia said quickly walking towards the door pulling a laughing Hiei behind her.

'Okay he's a pervert…' Hia thought as she stayed in front of him.

"Ah come on don't like what I said…" Hiei said making her stop and pulled her back to him.

"I'm going to feed you before you do something drastic." Hia said blushing again and Hiei burst out into laughter.

"Come on Pizza Place is right there. Let's get something to eat." Kita whined as she walked ahead of Hiei and Hia.

"Great idea. Come on Hiei." Hia said dragging him into the restaurant.

"Hia, Kita welcome. Ah yes Hiei and Kurama as well. Will it be the usual today?" the owner asked.

"Yep. We are all hungry today." Kita said as she sat down beside Kurama, Hia and Hiei sat across from them.

"Hey I'll be right back." Hia said standing up and heading towards the bathrooms.

"All right." Hiei said and smiled at her.

Ten Minutes Later!

"Hey how come Hia hasn't came back yet?" Kita asked as the pizzas were sat in front of them.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Hiei said standing up and heading towards the bathrooms. He knocked on the women's bathroom door and no one answered.

"Hia?" Hiei asked as he knocked again but still no answer. "Hey Kita! Come here!" Hiei said sticking his head around the corner.

"What is it Hiei?" Kita asked as she came up behind him.

"She's not answering." Hiei said and Kita went into the public bathrooms then came back out.

"She's not in there Hiei. Where is she?" Kita asked a little worried now.

"Is there another way in and out of here?" Hiei asked as he looked around for another exit.

"Yeah down this hall to you left. But Hia wouldn't leave." Kita said.

"Not willingly no. I've got to find her." Hiei said and took off down the hall at a run.

"Kurama some things…Kurama?" Kita said as she went back around the corner to find him not there anymore. "Hey did you see where Kurama went?" she asked.

"No he was sitting there a minute ago…" the owner said confused.

"Hey Hiei!" Kita yelled then started after him. Since he was the only one she knew where he was.

"Easily separated. No challenge once separated." A man in a black business suite said triumphantly.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Doesn't every one love Kurama's step brother…idiot… anyway hope everyone likes this chapter. I'm very mean aren't I…haha. Oh well leave a review and tell me what you think.


	22. Demons Again & A Different Problem

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 22

Demons Again & A Different Problem

By Yaiko Youkai

January 1, 2004

Hia and Kurama have gone missing. Kita is following Hiei in their search for their two friends. Kurama has become engaged to Kita while Hia was engaged to Hiei. Both guys have fell in love yet Evie the Fairy has yet to reverse the curse on them. 

"Hey Hiei wait up where are we going?" Kita asked as she ran down an ally way to catch up to Hiei.

"I don't know! Where's Kurama?" Hiei asked as he turned around to see Kita alone.

"I don't know when I went back to the table he was gone." Kita said sadly.

"We'll find them don't worry. This would be easier if I weren't Human damn stupid fairy!" Hiei said angrily as he walked into the crowd of people with Kita by his side.

"I hope so." Kita said as she looked around at all the people to see if she could spot either Kurama, Hia, or someone out of place.

"If I had only believed Hia to begin with." Hiei said angrily to himself.

"Hiei none of us believed her. It wasn't your fault." Kita said placing her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. 

"I'm supposed to trust her with things like that. I just asked her to marry me and I didn't believe her when she said someone was following us." Hiei said looking down at his feet.

"Hiei I'm her best friend I feel as bad as you do. I should have believed her too. Let's just find them and worry about this later." Kita said.

"I guess you're right." Hiei said then started looking around for any one out of place.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hia was just starting to wake up when she noticed her hands were tied behind her back and she was sitting in a chair. Hia opened her eyes and looked around groggily.

"Nice agents. So easily captured." A guy said as he walked over to Hia then put a finger under her chin and lifted her head to where she was looking at him.

"Wh…where am I?" Hia asked as she tried to wake up completely but was finding it very hard.

"You won't wake up properly for another half hour Hia." The man said and Hia looked him right in the eyes.

"How'd…Who are you." Hia asked confused.

"Me, my dear, I'm Harry with the British Embassy." The guy said and smiled at Hia.

"British Embassy…I don't understand." Hia said as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"We have it on sound grounds that Hia, Kita, Hiei, and Shuichi are the Secret agents of Japan. Now we want to know every thing you know Hia. There is no use hiding anything from us." Harry said in a kind of threatening way.

"Secret agents…what are you talking about…Shuichi…" Hia said realizing what was going on.

"We have the red head. He's all ready confessed to being an agent of Japan now tell us what you know." The guy said walking back to a desk and sitting down.

"Kurama would say that because we're not Secret agents of Japan Mr. British Jack ass. Now release me and my friend." Hia said straightening up.

"You're in no place to demand anything lady. Tell me what you know." the guy said again.

"I know you are an idiot to believe a 14 year old kid over a 17 year old." Hia bit out angrily. 

"Well I guess that sleeping stuff wore off a head of time. Well since you are a wake now. Let's see what you know Miss Hia." Harry said and nodded towards the door and a woman walked in caring something but she couldn't see what it was. The woman walked over to Harry and stood there.

"This is Marie a wonderful doctor. And she will be your friend until you break young lady." Harry said and motioned for Marie over to Hia. Marie walked over to Hia then showed her what was in her hands. She was holding a needle up in the air and she squirted some liquid out of it.

"Wait what's that for." Hia asked as Harry walked over and untied her hands retying them to the arms of her chair.

"It's a truth serum Miss Hia. Now you'll tell us every thing you know." Harry said and walked back over to his desk. Marie moved towards Hia.

"No you can't…What do you want to know?" Hia yelled as she tried to back away.

"Where are the American Ambassadors going to meat with the government officials at?" Harry asked.

"I don't know I swear I don't know. Get her away with that thing." Hia said still trying to get away from Marie.

"Oh what are you afraid of the Truth serum in side. Marie go a head." Harry said.

"NO WAIT…I hate needles…stop go away!" Hia yelled and Marie stopped because of the fear on Hia's face.

"Ambassador there must be another way then the serum." Marie said turning back to Harry.

"Have the red head brought in!" the ambassador said.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Genkai you've meet Hia you know Kurama could you find their spirit energy for us?" Hiei asked as they said in Genkai's temple.

"Not at the moment. Why has something happened?" Genkai asked as she looked worriedly to Hiei and Kita.

"Yes both Hia and Kurama have gone missing." Kita said as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Hiei the Human." a young woman's voice said.

"That voice! Stupid Fairy. Look what you did. I can't find her what's the use in that if I can't find her!" Hiei yelled angrily.

"Calm down. Well your manners haven't improved maybe I should leave you as you are." Evie said as she made herself visible to every one. Hiei jumped up and grabbed the fairy's shirt angrily.

"This is all your fault! She wouldn't have gone missing if I was not a Human! I'd know where she is!" he said angrily as he shook the fairy.

"Hiei, calm down. We'll find her she fine." Kita said trying to get Hiei to let Evie go.

"I just want to find her…" Hiei said and ended back on his knees.

"And you shall but she won't remember you if I help." Evie said sweetly to him.

"How can you help?" Hiei asked as he looked up at the fairy.

"I'll turn you back but she'll have no memory of you at all." Evie said and smiled.

"That's not fair. You can't do that." Genkai said angrily.

"I can do what I want. I'm not under the rule of a human so hush old woman." Evie said.

"Evie I told you not to turn Demons that I have working for Spirit world into Humans." Koenma said appearing in his toddler form with Botan right beside him.

"I'm just trying to help Lord Koenma." Evie said sweetly.

"Turn Hiei back and leave Hia's memory's alone. She's human there for under my rule not yours. Punishment of all is also under my rule not yours you are not to pass judgment on anyone do you under stand me or I'll take off your wings!" Koenma said angrily.

"Yes Lord Koenma." Evie said quickly and turned Hiei back to his demon form.

"And Kurama Lord Koenma, he has also met her demands for the curse to be lifted." Botan said

"I just turned Kurama back to his half demon form as well Botan." Evie said then vanished. 

"That girl is going to get on my nerves more I just know it." Koenma said and disappeared.

"Found Kurama!" Hiei said and was gone with out Kita seeing him leave.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lady tell us what you know or we'll kill him!" Harry said angrily he'd been interrogating Hia for hours and had got nothing. He was holding a gun to Kurama's head when Kurama's eyes shot to the door.

"I don't know anything!! Leave him alone!" Hia yelled she had a black eye and a bruised cheek from being hit. There was also blood in the corner of her mouth.

"Who is that man how'd he get in here!" Harry yelled pulling Kurama in front of him.

"That's my own business!" Hiei said then appeared behind the guy and took his gun then threw him to the ground. "Come on let's get out of here." Hiei said untying Kurama's hand then went over to Hia and untied her as well.

"Well at least we are back to normal now." Kurama said as he ran out of the room behind Hiei and Hia.

"I'm going to kill Shuichi!" Hia said angrily as she ran.

"Here this is faster." Hiei said and picked her up and the next thing she knew she was going from tree to tree and they landed at Genkai's temple.

"Wow…cool!" Hia said as Hiei put her on her feet beside him. "Hiei I'm so glad to see you!" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"KURAMA!" Kita yelled as she ran out of the temple then threw her arms around his neck.

"Hello Kita." Kurama said and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"I'm not human anymore Hia." Hiei said and put her at arms-length from him.

"So. What's that supposed to mean?" Hia said and looked at Hiei confused.

"I'm just not human anymore. I found the love to reverse the curse." Hiei said and pulled her into a tight hug. "And I thought I had lost that." He whispered.

"No you'll never lose it." Hia said hugging him back.

"Come on let's go home." Kita said as she and Kurama started towards home.

"Agreed." Hiei said and smiled at Hia as they caught up to Kita and Kurama.

"You're not allowed to go to the bathroom alone again." Hiei said pulling Hia close to him as he walked behind Kurama and Kita.

"That reminds me. Let's go visit Shuichi!" Hia said evilly as Kurama laughed then nodded in agreement. 

**__**

Several Minutes Later!

"Mom I'm home!" Kurama yelled as he walked into the house.

"Big brother!" Shuichi said stunned as he jumped up off the couch and ran over to Kurama and Hia.

"What happened to you Hia?" Shuichi asked worriedly when he noticed the buses and black eye she had. "Did he hurt you!" he said accusingly pointing to Hiei. 

Kurama's mother and Shuichi's father came into the room just in time to see Hia lay Shuichi out cold on the floor.

"Hia!" Shuichi's father said angrily as he walked over to her.

"What! Secret agent's of Japan. This is his fault. British Ambassador's complements to the Agent's of Japan." Hia said angrily pointing to her eye.

"Well we'll take care of that." Kurama's mother said as she pored a cold glass of water on Shuichi to wake him up.

"Don't wake him I'm in the right mind to kill him." Hia said as she glared as Shuichi.

"He's just a kid Hia." Shuichi's father said.

"Well I had a gun pointed my head by the British Ambassador because of him." Kurama said in an annoyed tone.

"And he shall be punished I a sure you." Shuichi's father said and pulled Shuichi to his feet dragging him to the kitchen by his ear.

"Father I'm sorry…ouch let go please…" They heard Shuichi beg all the way into the Kitchen.

"I'm happy now. I blacked his eye." Hia said smiling.

"Now I shall take care of these British people." Kurama's mother said as she walked over to the phone and called some one.

**__**

20 minutes later!

Kurama's mother had been on the phone for about 20 minutes when she finally hung up. 

"The British Diplomats and Ambassador are all banned from ever returning Japan." Kurama's mother said.

"I love having a mother with high contacts in government." Kurama said and smiled as he walked over and kissed her on the forehead. 

"I don't know why we let them stay here in the first place after the revolution anyway." Hia said. "Let's go home now." she said and smiled over to Hiei.

"Yes. We started home earlier. Let's go home now." Kurama said and smiled at Kita and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my Shuichi you are engaged." Kurama's mother said stunned when she noticed Kita's ring.

"Yes mother I am. This is Kita. We'll have to talk more about this later cause I'm really tired." Kurama said then started for the door. "Bye mother." He said and smiled back to his mother from the door.

"Bye Shuichi. Come back soon so I can get to know her." She said and waved to him. Kurama, Kita, Hia, and Hiei all left the house and started back to their apartment. They made it to the apartment in a matter of minutes. Kita noticed that the door was open and Hiei went in to see why.

"Come on in it's just Botan." Hiei said sticking his head back out of the door to see the others. Hia, Kita, and Kurama went in and closed the door.

"Hia, Kurama come here." Botan said.

"What for?" Hia asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me Botan just take care of Hia." Kurama said and smiled.

"Huh?" Hia asked confused as she looked between Kurama and Botan.

"I'm going to heal you Hia come here." Botan said and smiled.

"Oh okay." Hia said and walked over to Botan.

"You're fine now Hia. Since on one else is hurt I'll be going back over to Yusuke." Botan said a minute later and smiled as she started for the door.

"Thanks Botan bye." Hia said and smiled at Botan.

"You're welcome Hia." Botan said and left. Hia and Kita went into the kitchen while Kurama sat on the couch and Hiei went over to the Window to stair out side.

"This is harder now." Kurama said and looked to the kitchen where Kita and Hia were.

"Yes. I want to make her mine permanently now." Hiei said then glanced at the Kitchen too.

"Well Kita's safe I want her but me being a Kitsune can hold off until about two months away if you know what I mean." Kurama said and crossed his arms and legs as he stared at the TV.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm not a Kitsune though. Well I'm going to go to sleep before she goes to bed." Hiei said and walked to his bedroom and walked in.

"Okay good night Hiei." Kurama said just before the door shut.

"Well I'm going to bed Kita. I'm to tired to do this." Hia said then yawned.

"Yeah I think I'll go to bed too. Night Hia." Kita said as they walked out of the Kitchen and went down the hall to their rooms.

'Oh Hiei's just going to love that…' Kurama thought as he turned off the living room lights then walked back to his room.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hia noticed that Hiei was all ready in bed so she just left the light off and walked over to the dresser and got out her night cloths thinking he was asleep. She took off her shirt and grabbed her nightshirt when she felt Hiei's arms go around her and he started kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Hiei what are you doing?" Hia asked turning around in his arms to where she was facing him and was surprised to see want and need in his eyes.

"I love you Hia." Hiei said then kissed her passionately on the lips as he pulled her closer to him to where she was up against his chest. Hiei could feel her spirit energy going up as her emotions went crazy. He could sense passion, love, fear and a couple other emotions as he undid her bra.

"Hiei…I love you to but…I don't think…" Hia said but was cut off by him kissing her again.

"HIEI!" Hiei's head looked to the door as he tried to conceal Hia from Kurama's sight.

"I…Kurama did what I think just happen, happen?" Hiei asked.

"Well I can smell her fear over in Kita's and my bedroom." Kurama said nodding to Hia hiding behind the bed now.

"Hia I'm so sorry…" Hiei said then left the room.

"Kurama what's going on?" Hia asked as she sat behind the bed putting her shirt on.

"His instincts took over Hia. He's a demon now. he must learn to control that again. Or he'll take the one he want's as a mate soon." Kurama said then left the room.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hope you and Miroke like this chapter Bro. that way you two won't lench me. Actually I hope ever one likes this chapter and leaves a review.

Later,

Yaiko Youkai


	23. A New Mission

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

A New Mission 

Chapter 23

By: Yaiko Youkai

January 12, 2004

Kurama and Kita got up and walked into the living room to see Hiei sleeping on the couch with a blanket over him and a pillow under his head.

"What happened to him?" Kita asked when she noticed his hair was a mess.

"I don't know." Kurama lied as he walked into the Kitchen in search for something to eat.

"What are we going to eat we haven't got groceries yet Kurama." Kita said as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Well we'll just have to go get something to eat." Kurama said and smiled as he pulled her into a hug. Then Kita and Kurama walked out of the kitchen to see Hia sitting with Hiei's head on her lap. He was still asleep though.

"Hia you want to go eat breakfast?" Kita asked as they walked towards the door.

"No I'm fine." Hia said and smiled at the two when they stopped at the door to look at her.

"You sure Hia it'll get you out of the house." Kurama said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Kurama thanks." Hia said and waved a little telling them to go on.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kurama I can tell you know what's going on." Kita said once the got to the side-walk.

"I do." Was all Kurama said as he avoided her gaze.

"Then why won't you tell me." Kita asked.

"It's embarrassing for Hiei that's why." Kurama said as he looked straight ahead. _'Me as well.'_ He thought as he gave a worried glance to Kita.

"Well what do you want to eat?" Kita asked and smiled as she looked at him.

"Do you want to eat out or buy groceries then eat at the apartment?" Kurama asked as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"I guess at home so Hia and Hiei can eat too." Kita said and smiled as she leaned in onto his shoulder as they walked. "What all happened yesterday?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"You saw most of it." Kurama said and looked at her.

"But not all of it." Kita said.

"Well after you went to help Hia yesterday I don't know what happened until I met up with Hia who was tied up in a chair." Kurama said.

"What did they want?" Kita asked as she stared at him for a few minutes.

"Location of some meeting. Hia could tell you more then me about that." Kurama said.

"How did Hiei leave so quickly then return caring Hia and jumping down from a tree." Kita asked confused.

"His ability besides swordsman ship, fire and ice attacks is speed and control. We're back to normal Kita." Kurama said and smiled at her.

"But you don't look different." Kita said confused.

"Well in my full form I've got silver hair, silver ears and a silver tail with amber colored eyes." Kurama said and slightly pulled away from her a little. 

"What's wrong?" Kita asked noticing that Kurama pulled away a little.

"Just that form…" Kurama said evasively. 

"What about that form?" Kita asked as they entered they grocery store.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Kurama said as he looked away from her. 

'_Fine I'll just ask you later about it then. Or ask Hiei_.' Kita thought and smiled as they did their shopping

**__**

An Hour Later

"Kurama have you see Hia or Hiei since we been home?" Kita asked from the kitchen.

"No. let me see if one of them is in their room?" Kurama said and walked back through the hall.

"Hia, Hiei you two in there." Kurama asked as he knocked on the door.

"I am." Hiei said then opened the door.

"Where's Hia?" Kurama asked once he noticed that Hia was no where to be seen.

"She left after I woke up." Hiei said and looked down at his feet as he shut their bedroom door and started for the living room. "Where's Kita I haven't seen her all day?" he asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Kitchen! She can't hear us if you want to talk." Kurama offered.

"I don't know what to do. I can't stay here with her like this." Hiei said and noticed that Hia was getting closer to the apartment.

"She doesn't understand our way of doing things. So you have to explain it to her. As I do to Kita." Kurama said walking over to the window and looking out. he spotted Hia as she came up the stairs. 

"Kurama did you find them?" Kita asked from the kitchen.

"Hiei was in their room. Hia is just now returning." Kurama said as the door opened for Hia to come in.

"I guess I'm just so lovable to be talked about by you…three…when I'm not here." Hia said as she shut the door not taking her eyes off of Hiei.

"Okay is it just me or are you two acting strange?" Kita asked coming into the living room staring at Hiei and Hia. Hiei got up and walked back into their room as Hia just watched him leave.

"That's it. He's not avoiding me this time!" Hia said and walked to the bedroom too. She went in and shut the door. Kurama knew she had locked it too.

"Okay…uh…Kurama what's going on?" Kita asked as she stared towards Hia and Hiei's room.

"That's between them. I'm not in it and neither are you." Kurama said then walked into the Kitchen to help Kita do what ever until Hia and Hiei decided to show back up.

"Kurama I just want to know what's going on." Kita said following Kurama into the kitchen then walked back over to the dishes she was doing.

"Kita it has to be salved by them there's nothing you can do so hence nothing you need to know." Kurama said stepping behind her and putting his arm around her.

"Kurama I live here too I don't want to say something that will offend them like I just did." Kita said annoyed.

"It's embarrassing to Hiei and myself Kita." Kurama said resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yourself what's going on Kurama? What are you talking about?" Kita asked turning around his arms.

"I love you Kita." Kurama said pulling her closer and placing a passionate kiss on her lips. He licked her bottom lip as if asking for entrance. And she granted it. Kurama pulled her even closer flush against his body as he deepened the kiss.

"Well…that's a… change…" Kita said breathlessly as she blushed when the kiss finally ended.

"That's what's wrong. We are different Kita. We know who we love and now that we are normal we want it." Kurama said nuzzling her neck a little.

"You just want one thing." Kita said turning away from Kurama back to the dishes. 

"Oh no. I want you as my Mate. It's like a wife to Humans just a Mate is life long like a wife is supposed to be." Kurama said turning her back to face him. "You are my one and only Kita. Just I want you to make the decision to be my Mate not me make it for you." he said putting his nose to hers and his hands cupped her face as he smiled then kissed her lightly again.

"What do you mean make it for me?" Kita asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"In two months I'll be going though what Hiei's going through now. Just it'll be intence for me." Kurama said turning his head away a little.

"What's Hiei going through?" Kita asked confused.

"Well he's really not going through anything…uhm…this is harder to explain then I thought." Kurama said and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Just say it." Kita said as she walked over beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a Kitsune Kita. I go thought the same things as animals including Heat. Don't be surprised that I start acting funny in two months." Kurama said looking down at the table with a blush on his cheeks. 

"It's not your fault my love." Kita said kneeling next to him and taking his hand in hers. 

"But I don't want to force you at all. When that happens I wont' care if you say no. Hiei will have to protect you. like I do Hia now." Kurama said sadly.

"Kurama you are the love of my life." Kita and then kissed him lightly on the lips. "Didn't Hia go into their room with Hiei?" she asked pulling back from Kurama.

"Damn she did…" Kurama said and stood quickly leaving the Kitchen to catch the sent of fear again. "Hiei!" he said as he ran to their door again this time barging in even though the door was locked.

"Kurama!" Hia said as she ran around Hiei and got behind Kurama. "He's gone mad." She said as she hid behind Kurama.

"Hiei snap out of it!" Kurama said harshly.

"I…uh…what…What happened?" Hiei asked confused.

"You lost your mind that's what." Hia said poking her head around Kurama.

"Kurama please tell me I didn't do that again…" Hiei kind of begged.

"I can't do that cause you did." Kurama said sadly.

"Damn…you explain it to her Kurama…I can't get close enough with out losing it." Hiei said walking over to the window and started looking out.

"Aw man I just explained it to Kita…" Kurama whined cause he had to go through it again. "Hia his Demon instincts are wanting him to make you his mate since he loves you. So his instincts take over." He explained.

"Yeah I'd say they take over all right." Hia said still hiding behind Kurama.

"I shouldn't be staying here." Hiei said and started for the door and watched Kurama move out of his way making sure Hia stayed behind him.

"Where are you going?" Kita asked as she watched him come down the hallway.

"Some where, where I can't scare Hia." Hiei said sadly then noticed some one grabbing his hand.

"No don't go." Hia said grabbing his hand and pulling him back a little.

"Hia I'm dangerous when I'm here with you. I can't keep putting you through that." Hiei said pulling his arm away and started for the font door again then left.

"He's just going to leave like that!?" Hia said stunned.

"He's doing what he thinks is best for you Hia." Kurama said.

"I don't care what he thinks is best for me. I know what's best for me." Hia said and stormed out of the house after Hiei.

"Well this is going to be a very long day." Kurama said and looked over to Kita.

"Yep with those two going at it like that." Kita said in agreement. 

"Hey Kurama! Need your help again. Where's Hiei?" Yusuke said coming into the apartment with Botan.

"You just missed Hia and Hiei. Hia's gone chasing Hiei." Kurama said then shook his head.

"Uh huh. Well she won't find him unless he want's her to find him." Yusuke said.

"Yeah but she don't realize that." Kurama said and glanced out the front window as he stood beside Kita.

"I'm here Urameshi what is it?" Kuwabara asked completely out of breath.

"good think Hia isn't here." Kita said and laughed when Kuwabara started looking around.

"Hia where?!" he said backing towards the door.

"Behind you moron. Yusuke what's this idiot doing here in our apartment?" Hia asked as she held Hiei's ear at the front door.

"Okay I may be a demon but that hurts would you let go of my ear?" Hiei asked as she dragged him inside the apartment.

"Not until you promise you won't run off like that again." Hia said as she stopped beside Kurama.

"All right, all right I promise just let go." Hiei whined.

"Fine there you go." Hia said letting go of Hiei's ear then looked back over to Yusuke who was standing in front of Kuwabara.

"Question. How'd you find him?" Yusuke asked.

"That's a good question. I'd like to know that one myself. And how she got a hold of my ear." Hiei said looking back to Hia.

"I don't know I just found you and grabbed your ear…I don't know how I did it." Hia said a little confused. 

"Okay well we have a mission again. You two want to help?" Yusuke asked then looked over to Kita who was humming a little.

"Sure what is the mission?" Kurama said also looking at Kita who immediately stopped humming.

"Well now that the humming bird stopped. I'm to find a Dragon Demon girl and her protector who's a Fire Kitsune girl." Yusuke said 

"Okay and why are we looking for these people and what do they look like?" Hiei asked as he looked at Yusuke.

"Well the Dragon Demon is about 5'6" tall with long midnight blue hair and soft amber eyes according to this picture. She also has black dragon wings." Yusuke said and pulled out a picture of two young girls standing side beside like best friends. "The other one is about 5'7" with long Violet hair and silver eyes. With violet ears and two violet tails" he said and handed the picture to Kurama and Hiei.

"And why are we looking for them?" Kuwabara asked as he walked over to Kurama and Hiei to look at the picture. "What's their names?" he asked.

"Well evidentially the Sukina the Dragon is the protector of kind of sword or Jewel or something and Natsu the Fire Kitsune is her protector." Yusuke said and crossed his arms.

"Well when do we leave?" Kita asked as she smiled.

"Now I guess. Come on." Botan said then started for the door and every one started after her.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey hope ever one likes this chapter and leaves a review to tell me what you think about it. There ya go Bro. Hope you like this chapter. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible I promise. 

Later,

Yaiko Youkai


	24. Sukian and Natsu Found!

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 24

Sukina and Natsu found

By: Yaiko Youkai

February 13, 2004

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Kita, Hia, and Botan have started a search for two young looking demon women by going to Koenma for more information on them. Sukina a young Dragon Demon with long midnight blue hair and amber eyes with black Dragon wings. She is the protector of something Yusuke could figure out what though. And the other young woman was Natsu a Fire Kitsune with violet hair, ears and two tails. Then her eyes were silver. 

Yusuke showed ever one a picture of the two young women then they were off to Makai in search of the two young women.

"Now Yusuke exactly how are we supposed to find these women?" Hia asked and heard Kita make a funny noise. 

"We're going to Koenma to figure that out Hia." Yusuke said and smiled back to her obviously he hadn't heard Kita make a weird noise.

"Okay." Hia said dismissing her friends little noise as she walked a head of Hiei and little.

**__**

Several Minutes Later!

Yusuke, Botan, Hia, Hiei, Kurama, Kita, and of course Kuwabara welcome to your briefing." Koenma said and motioned for every one to sit in front of a large screen. Every one took a seat and faced the screen as Koenma walked around in front of the group.

"Well now you all know why you are here. We're going to find the daughter of a friend of yours Kurama. Sukina one of the last remaining Dragon Demons. Her father was Kuronue." Koenma said and waited for Kurama's reaction 

Kurama jumped out of his seat. "Kuronue's daughter!" he said stunned as he went through all the information so far in his head and the picture of the two young girls they were looking for appeared on the screen.

"Yes Kuronue's daughter. The young girl in the picture with here is Natsu a fire Kitsune and Sukina's protector. Natsu is older then Sukina and is the one we should look for because she will be easier to find." Koenma said.

"I don't care which one we look for but Sukina is gorgeous." Kuwabara said.

"Watch it Baka!" Kurama growled at Kuwabara. "Don't you even think about it." He said in an annoyed tone as he growled again.

"Touchy, touchy she's not your daughter!" Kuwabara said and crossed his arms as he sat between Hia and Yusuke.

"She's as good as!" Kurama said threateningly as he grabbed Kuwabara's shirt collar and pulled him out of his seat. "Don't you even think about coming on to her!" he said annoyed as he growled again.

"Calm down Kurama this is Kuwabara we are talking about here. He comes on to every pretty girl he sees." Yusuke said and smiled.

"I don't care!" Kurama said shoving Kuwabara back down in his chair as he walked away from the group.

"Uh...this may be a stupid question...but who's Kuronue?" Hia asked.

"Kuronue was my partner and best friend before he was killed..." Kurama said as he leaned against the wall behind every one and looked at the screen at the two young girls.

"Kuronue sealed Sukina's power until she was of the age to take a mate of her choice. And now she is of age and the seal must be taken off. But Kuronue is not here to take it off so we must take it off for her. She looks human and we can't detect her in anyway. Until the seal is broken she is just a human to us so it's an old fashioned search for the girls in the Human world." Koenma said.

"Just wonderful. You don't know at all what these women will look like..." Yusuke said and slumped down in his chair. "You have to make every thing hard for me don't you." he whined.

"You have Kurama's help Yusuke. And it's not like your looking at every Human woman just the 17 to 18 year old females." Koenma said

"So these girls are our age." Kuwabara said confused.

"Yes well I know Sukina thinks she is that age but really they are older. They just can't remember it." Koenma answered.

"Do to their powers being sealed no doubt." Kurama said still standing by the wall staring at the young women on the screen.

"Of course. You know how Kuronue did that Kurama. He sealed your power once if I'm not mistaken." Koenma said.

"Don't remind me...I don't know how I made that man loose his temper but he did." Kurama said.

"I don't know about you Kita but I feel like I've skipped a few chapters in a book." Hia said and turned around to Kurama.

"Okay Kita, Hia to make a long story short I was once a very ruthless demon and my partner/ best friend was Kuronue a Dragon Demon. he had a daughter I didn't know about and now we are trying to find her." Kurama said then looked back to the screen. 'How could I have not know about her...' he wondered as she continued to stair at the screen.

"Kurama you'd have the best chance at recognizing her then the rest of us so where should we start?" Yusuke asked as he stood up.

"I can't recognize her I've never met her I just found out about her." Kurama said defensively as he stood up straight.

"You knew Kuronue. You could sense part of him in her. So yes you could if you'll try." Koenma said.

"I'll try but I haven't been around him in over 17 years...he died remember Koenma." Kurama said.

"I remember." Koenma said then walked back behind his desk leaving the others to talk about it.

"Koenma what is it that she protects?" Kurama asked as he walked away from the others.

"She protects what you two stole from us." Koenma said and Kurama's eyes-widened with realization. "So if we find that jewel we've found Sukina?" He asked as he looked back at the screen.

"Yes. That is one of the most powerful jewels ever, the Tenki Jewel. We must get it back from her. That's another reason I want you to find her." Koenma said as he watched Kurama stare at the screen.

"Agreed that makes her a very big target." Kurama said then looked over to Kita and the other. "Come on lets start looking for her." He said and started for the doors.

"Kurama I suggest you try for a little while to remember Kuronue." Koenma said and Kurama nodded knowing that he ment remember his senses from so long ago.

**__**

Later That Day!

"Okay Yusuke. I know she's close but I can't tell exactly where she is..." Kurama said absolutely annoyed. They had been looking all day and it's getting dark.

"Give it time Kurama you'll get it. We'll try again tomorrow get some rest every one." Yusuke said then turned to go towards his and Botan's home with his mother.

"This is so frustrating..." Kurama said as he looked around him to all the people walking by.

"Come on Kurama let's go home and rest. If you can't find her no one can." Kita said placing a comforting hand on his back.

"Yeah come on Kurama we're all wore out." Hia said and smiled at him. Kurama looked at Hia a little strangely. "What?" Hia asked a little uncomfortable with him looking at her like that.

"Nothing...never mind. Let's go home." Kurama said and glanced at Hia again.

"Okay he's strange now..." Hia said under her breath and followed after Kurama and Kita. "Coming Hiei?" she asked once she realized he wasn't behind her. She turned and looked at him waiting for him to walk back with her.

"No I'm fine." Hiei said then turned and walked away from her.

"Fine be that way." Hia said knowing he didn't really want to be around her. She crossed her arms and started to follow Kurama and Kita.

'I'm just trying to protect you, Hia…I'm sorry if you don't understand that.' Hiei thought as he walked away from Hia and the others.

"Trying to protect me my ass." Hia said angrily, because he keeps avoiding being with her at every chance he gets.

Hiei spun around and looked at Hia confused. 'Did I say that out loud? No…I couldn't have…could I?' he thought confused as he watched her walk away from him.

"What are you talking about Hia?" Kita asked as she looked back at her friend.

"Didn't you hear him?" Hia asked very annoyed.

"He didn't say anything Hia. And I have better hearing then you do." Kurama said as he looked back at her too.

"So. 'I'm just trying to protect you, Hia…I'm sorry if you don't understand that.' That's what he said." Hia said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Hia he didn't say that. Or anything else for that matter." Kurama said then opened the door to the apartment and let the girls in then walked in himself.

"Then how can I quote what he said then?" Hia asked very annoyed by this point.

"I have no idea what you're quoting but Hiei didn't say it. I didn't hear anything like that spoken around us back there." Kurama said as he looked at her funny again. 'Even now Sukina is close and these two are the only one's who have been with us all day.' He thought as he glanced between Hia and Kita.

"Well I'm going to go to bed since I can't get Hiei to stop avoiding me." Hia said then spun on her heal and went into hers and Hiei's bedroom. 

"Okay that was weird." Kita said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Yeah. She'd have to be a demon to hear his thoughts like that. Cause I bet you anything Hiei thought that." Kurama said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Kita. 'She's have to be a dragon demon more precisely.' He thought and looked towards the door.

"Dragon demon. I know. She is what you're thinking. And I'm her friend of course." Kita said and looked down at the table.

"Why all the run around then? Why didn't you tell us before hand that you two weren't humans?" Kurama asked slightly confused now that he knew Hia was the Dragon Sukina and Kita was the Fire Kitsune Natsu.

"Well she doesn't know, and I didn't want to ruin her life since her father died and can't take the spell off." Kita said and sighed.

"We can take the spell of for her." Kurama said then looked towards the door.

"Yes but what will she know?" Kita asked and waited a moment. "Absolutely nothing. She knows nothing of behind a demon." she said and frowned as she looked towards the door.

"Her powers are all ready showing. If we don't take it off it will. Either kill her or take her powers away completely." Kurama said worriedly.

"If we take if off she can't be here around all these humans with Dragon wings. Plus she'll be completely confused." Kurama said sadly.

"She has us to help her. Better confused then dead. Wait…do you want me to call you Kita or Natsu?" Kurama asked.

"Kita in this form and Natsu in my other form. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. But I was trying to protect her." Kita said grabbing her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Well I know you were Kuronue's friend and partner. He told me to find you if anything happened to him, but I never expected to fall in love with you." Kita said, and blushed a little and looked back down at the table.

"Well you did and so did I!" Kurama said then leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

**__**

The Next Day!

"Hey come on lets get started!" Yusuke yelled as he beat on Kurama, Kita, Hia and Hiei's apartment door.

"Go where?" Kurama asked as he opened the door to look at Yusuke.

"To find Sukina and Natsu of course. You feeling all right Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he looked at his friend a little funny.

"Sukina and I haven't gone any where Yusuke." Kita said and yawned. "Come on Kurama lets go back to bed. Bye Yusuke." She said and shut the door.

"Okay…did she just call herself Natsu?" Yusuke asked slightly confused.

"Yes I think she did. And she called Hia, Sukina I believe…" Botan said as she stared at the door wide eyed. "Uh we need to find out before I report to Koenma today about Progress…" she said as she looked over to Yusuke.

"I don't care about dipper boy I want to know what's going on." Yusuke said as she started knocking on the door again.

"Oh come on they said bye to you Yusuke." Came Hiei's voice from the other side. 

"Hiei open up." Yusuke said annoyed.

"All right, all right." Hiei said annoyed as he opened the door. "What?"

"Where is Sukina and Natsu?" Yusuke asked as he looked over Hiei's shoulder into the apartment.

"You've lost it Detective." Hiei said as he moved to shut the door.

"Hiei that's not nice. Let them in." Hia said as she put a hand on the door to stop it from closing.

"Sukina?" Yusuke asked once he looked at Hia.

"What?" Hia asked confused as she looked at Yusuke. "You know I'm Hia…why did you call me Sukina?" she asked.

"Where's Kita or Natsu what ever?" Yusuke said annoyed as he just walked into the apartment.

"Yusuke calm down I said Sukina and my self were fine. Chill out." Kita said as she walked back into the living room.

"What's going on?" Hia asked confused as she looked around at every one.

"Hia you are Sukina. The dragon demoness we've been looking for." Kurama said as he walked back into the living room and stopped right beside Kita.

"What wait just a minute. I'm human. I'm not a demon." Hia said confused and defensively since Hiei was looking at her with hurt eyes because she hadn't told him.

"I am the human form of Natsu, Hia. Listen I know this is hard for you to believe but you are Sukina. Your father erased your memory until the spell was taken off so it would be easier for you to fit in. I should have told you a long time ago…but I was afraid to since your father had died." Kita said sadly.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hahaha…how will Hia take the news? I'm so mean. Anyway hope you like this chapter and I've all ready started on the next chapter so you won't have to wait so long. Sorry for that…^_^;;


	25. Kuronue Discovered

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fight For Survival

Chapter 25

Kuronue discovered

By: Yaiko Youkai

February 24, 2004

Ever since Hia had found out that she was Sukina the daughter of Kuronue she has avoided every one, Hiei, Kita or Natsu, Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan. She gets up before every one and leaves. Then doesn't come home until after every one is asleep. 

This relaxing summer's night is no different. Except for Hiei being angry at some thing. Kita couldn't figure out why he was mad and Kurama had been hit for asking what was wrong. 

Kita looked out of the kitchen door to see Hiei pacing back and forth behind the couch with his arms crossed. "Kurama did you find out what's the matter with him before he left you that knot?" she asked as she turned and walked over to Kurama with an ice pack in her hands.

"No, I just asked what was wrong and got hit more then once for it." Kurama said as he leaned over the table with his elbow on it and his head in his hand.

"I should give him a piece of my mind for what he did to you." Kita said angrily as she put the ice pack on his head.

"No!" Kurama said shooting his attention up to her then grabbed his head and groaned as he put his hand up to his head.

"Kurama don't do that you'll make your head hurt worse." Kita said worriedly.

"I don't think it can hurt worse at the moment." Kurama said and sighed as he looked into the living room at the person who had hit him for asking a question. 

"Wish we knew what he was so mad at…" Kita said sadly as she followed Kurama's gaze to look at Hiei too.

"Can you think of no reason why he would be angry?" Kurama asked as he looked up a Kita.

Kita looked at him confused. "No…I can't."

"Hia." Kurama said simply as he looked back into the living room at Hiei.

"Hia?" Kita asked confused as she stared at him stunned. "Why is he mad at her? She's not even here to make him mad…" she said confused.

"Exactly. She's never around. I guess he thinks there is another male." Kurama said and sighed again.

"Why would he think that?" Kita asked stunned.

"Because damn it!" Hiei said annoyed from the living room. He'd let their little conversation go on long enough. "I thought I'd made it perfectly clear fox to stay out of my business earlier." He said gruffly as he glared at the couple in the kitchen.

"Grouch!" Kita said when Hiei walked into his and Hia's bedroom. "Do you think you can walk back to our bed room?" she asked and smiled down at Kurama.

"Yes I can walk." Kurama said and stood up. "It's late so let's go to bed." He said and smiled down at her.

"Agreed. I'm tired." Kita said and laughed a little when Kurama put his arm around her waist. He pulled her against his body then leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm so lucky I found you. Well you found me." Kurama said when he broke the kiss and put his nose to hers. "I love you, Kita." He said and smiled at her then started towards the bedroom with her.

"I love you too Kurama." Kita said as she let him lead her back to their bedroom.

**__**

Early the Next Morning!

Hia had been up long enough to take a shower and get ready for another training session. But this time when she started for the door a hand grabbed her arm tight enough to hurt a human but not a Dragon Demon in discise. 

"And where in hell do you think you're going?" Hiei asked angrily.

"I'm going out Hiei. Now if you would release my arm so I may leave." Hia said as she looked over at him and was surprised to see absolute anger at her and only her.

"Why is it when you come home you smell like another male. You're out late and up early leaving." Hiei said angrily.

"You can't teach me how to be a Dragon demon so I have some one who can. Why are you so angry? I've done nothing wrong." Hia said logically. 

"You never even asked if I could teach you. How do you know I can't." Hiei said annoyed.

"Well could you?" Hia asked simply.

"Well no…but you still didn't ask." Hiei said annoyed.

"But you see I just did ask Hiei." Hia said and smiled at him.

"Oh fine go do what ever with your little friend." Hiei said shoving her towards the door angrily.

"Okay that's it. If you're going to be jealous of me spending some time with Kuronue so he can teach me then fine. Be that way. But I've done not a damn thing against this ring. If you want it back here it is Hiei." Hia said angrily after she got her balance back.

"Kuronue's dead." Hiei said annoyed as he glared at Hia for a second then caught the send of the male he had smelled on her out side the door.

"I'm not dead." Kuronue said as he stepped into the apartment and looked at Hiei and his daughter Sukina. "I'll prove it." Kuronue said as he took the spell of Hia and her hair turned to a long midnight blue and her eyes turned from their normal color to a soft amber. Hia even has black dragon wings now.

"So what you can take the spell off big deal that doesn't mean you're Kuronue." Hiei said annoyed grabbing Sukina and pulling her behind him.

"Actually it does Hiei. Only Kuronue can take the spell off. You know what Koenma said about the spell." Kurama said as he stood at the end of the hall stunned. 

"Ah my old friend Youko or should I call you Kurama?" Kuronue said and as he looked over to see Kurama standing beside Kita. "And Natsu as well." He said and did the same thing taking the spell off of her as well.

Kita now has long violet hair, ears and two tails, her eyes are a silver color, and she now has fangs. 

"Kuronue." Natsu said and bowed respectfully to him then smiled when she looked at him. "This is Kurama at the moment. Youko is his full demon form." She said then looked at Kurama lovingly.

"So I see what my daughter has said is true then. The pervert I remember decided to find a mate." Kuronue said and laughed at the look on Kurama's face.

"Yeah that's Kuronue…" Kurama said. His face is blood red because of embarrassment at being called a pervert.

"Oh no sarcastic remark for that one." Kuronue said amazed.

"Not with the young lady's being present no Kuronue there is no sarcastic remark… yet." Kurama said adding the last word with a little bit of force. Trying to get Kuronue to drop the subject.

"That didn't matter before. But I do believe I owe you an apology and a thank you." Kuronue said and smiled a little as he looked back at Sukina who was still behind Hiei.

"For what?" Kurama asked.

"The apology goes for making you and every one else think I was dead and never telling you about Sukina." Kuronue said and looked over to Kurama and Natsu again. "And the thank you is for taking care of my daughter after you found her." He said and smiled again.

"All ready forgiven Kuronue and your welcome it was my pleasure." Kurama said and smiled.

"And you Hiei…" Kuronue said and looked back at Sukina and she nodded her head and smiled. "If you wish to make my daughter your mate I give her to you because during all our training you're all she talks about." Kuronue said and laughed a little.

"You're just going to give her to me…" Hiei said stunned.

"What kind of father would take away the one thing that gives his daughter the energy to nearly beat me at training." Kuronue said and laughed a little. "I believe she loves you more then you know." 

"I tend not to get near you training…" Kurama said then walked over to the couch and sat down with Natsu beside him the whole way.

"I can only imagine why Kurama." Kuronue said and laughed.

"When you train that means you're anger level is high…I avoid that at all costs." Kurama said and laughed. "But it seems training with Sukina you keep your temper in check."

"I will not harm my daughter so yes. Now had it been you out there instead of her…" Kuronue started.

"I don't want to know." Kurama said cutting Kuronue's statement off causing Kuronue to laugh again.

"I'm sorry but Sukina's mate is not your choice. Once she is ready then she shall have a mate." Hiei said then looked back at Sukina.

"I have all ready chosen Hiei." Sukina said and smiled. "But have you?" she asked as she stared at him waiting for his answer.

"I have." Hiei said and turned to face her. "Why do you think I act differently around you then any one else?" He asked then took her hand in his. "I don't want the ring back. Please don't make me take it back. I love you Sukina or Hia which ever you prefer to be called." He said and laughed a little.

"Oh Hiei!" Sukina said as she hugged him then kissed his cheek. "I love you Hiei." She said while she hugged him.

"I'm sorry I've been a jack ass today." Hiei said as he hugged her and caressed her hair. 

"It's all right Hiei." Sukina said lovingly then pulled back to look into his sapphire eyes when Hiei pulled her down into a passionate kiss.

"Do you believe it to be all right if we go back to living in our room together again?" Hiei asked after he broke the kiss then smiled up at Sukina.

"Yes now that I know what is going on." Sukina said and smiled at him sweetly. "Father explained it to me." She said and laughed a little.

"Oh that…yeah…I couldn't get close enough to explain it in our room. And I was afraid to try when we weren't in our room." Hiei said and looked down at the floor sadly.

"Hiei it's all right." Hia said placing a hand on his cheek and made him look back up at her. "I understand now." she said then placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Glad that's over…" Natsu said and shook her head a little.

"Shut up Natsu." Sukina said and threw a small ball of fire at her friend.

"Like that's going to work ya don't learn do ya Sukina." Natsu said catching the fire in her hand and smirking as the fireball disappeared. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah go ahead show off. Cause now I can too." Sukina said and smirked at her friend. "Well now we know why no one could beat us at school." She said and laughed a little.

"Duh. You just figure that one out?" Natsu asked and looked at Sukina like she was crazy.

"Now that's a stupid question." Sukina said and looked at Natsu like she was an idiot.

"All right, All right you two play nice." Kuronue said and laughed at the look Sukina gave him. 

"I'm not a child anymore dad." Sukina said and looked at Kuronue a little funny.

"I know but I though the look I got was funny." Kuronue said and laughed a little. "Now what's up with my old partner he's so quiet now…it's not like him to be quiet." 

"Oh leave me alone. being half human I've calmed down some." Kurama said as he looked over to Kuronue.

"I see that. You're like a respectable citizen now." Kuronue said and laughed a little at the thought.

"Kuronue I'm still as ruthless as ever I have just calmed down." Kurama said and glared at Kuronue for a few seconds.

"Oh really. Why don't we test that out my friend." Kuronue said in a challenging tone.

"Dad…not now. he's a spirit detective now. I've told you this. Along with myself, Hiei, Natsu, and Yusuke." Sukina said and rolled her eyes at the childish antics of her father.

"Yeah and he's the only friend that I've kept over the years." Kuronue said and smiled back at his daughter. "It's just a little sparing match darling don't worry." He said then looked back over to Kurama. "Well?"

"Fine." Kurama said and as he stood up his hair turned silver and his eyes a soft amber. He has silver fox ears and a tail now as he stands in front of Kuronue.

"Ah yes Youko." Kuronue said and smiled.

"Well at least take it out of the human word so they can't spot you two." Sukina said.

"Good idea Sukina." Youko said as he walked over to Kuronue. "Ready?"

"Of course." Kuronue said then the two just disappeared. 

"Well that was interesting…" Natsu said and shook her head then changed back into her human form.

"Yeah…" Sukina said then turned back to her bedroom. "Well since we have no way of knowing where they went I'm going back to bed." She said then walked back the hall way then walked in to her room.

"If you can smell what I smelt before I changed back to this form I'm glad I did change…" Kita said then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Hiei watched Kita trying to figure out what she ment when he smelt it too.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Doesn't every one just love me…hahaha… anyway you have to go to Mediaminer to read the full chapter…hahaha…I got perverted writing the end of this one…anyway Look under Fasha Youkai there and you'll find it if you want to read it. Cause I'll come back after what happens for ff.net…

Later,

Yaiko Youkai


End file.
